


Your Sign, His Mark

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eventual Hilarity, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Just in between but mostly leaning towards bad and sometimes good, M/M, Not Completely Sane Reader, Not the good kind but not bad either, Original Character Death(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Abuse, Past Murder, Reader is okay with alien invasion, Reader-Insert, Sburb/Sgrub still exists though, Slight Language Barrier, Violence, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: You finally escaped out of your room and finished asart piecewhen they arrived on Earth, one of the aliens landed on your 'mother's' car. You were tempted to thank the alien for that but was caught like every other human within the neighborhood. You weren't scared when a giant purple one grabbed you, your sedatives helped slightly but with the fact you were never sane helped mostly. Sane humans weren't okay with an alien invasion but it's been almost a year since you were let out of the white rooms. You were made into a slave by the purple one.It was almost alright you guess and not that different for when you were young, that is until you go shirtless by some douche troll and now the head of the house has his interest on you. You don't know what's the big deal, honestly.Their only your tattoos, but your Capricorn tattoo was stared at the most. You wonder why.





	1. Earth's Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth's invasion and being grabbed by a purple colored alien. You don't know why you are alive.

_**~~~~~*~~~~~** _

You were alright with the invasion of Earth, you weren't one of those other psychos that were delighted with alien invasion though. You were just... slightly impassive of everything. Your head was always jumbled, even  _after_ they let you out of the white rooms and gave you the tasty sedatives. You greatly disliked white after that, it's been a year and you still can't stand white. It's one of the reasons why you were tempted to thank a random alien that trashed your 'mother's' white car. 

~~_**Yay.** _ ~~

Of course you ran like the other people, but was eventually caught by the same alien that trashed the horrid white car your 'mother' owned, you wondered where she was and if she was dead. If she was dead then it was a shame you weren't the one that did it, the medicine prevents you from smiling widely. 

You didn't scream when the alien, a purple colored one, grabbed you and while there was a small silver of fear that was dulled by your tasty meddy you just let out a small tired smile at the alien. The alien that caught you was grey in skin mostly but it was hidden under the paint that was on his face, surprisingly the white paint doesn't irritate you like usual. He, presumably if it was a he, had big horns and a wild black bush of a hair though it was kind of like a lion's wild mane. 

~~_**Predator, submit.** _ ~~

He was huge, you yourself was about almost 6 foot 5''8 to be exact but on the other hand  _he_ was kind of going towards 9 foot or something. Being lifted in the air it was hard to tell. His eyes were completely red and you could see no pupil, he looked badass at least. 

His armor from what you can see was made out of bones mostly, the wrist guards he had were made of bones of some kind species you have no idea about even his vest/chest plate? You don't know. Your mind is still a little hazy with the tasty medicine you had an hour ago. His red eyes narrowed at you and you can see fangs peeking from his purple lips, he speaks and his voice was scratchy, clicky, and deep. He speaks in a language that was of course alien to your own, that look he has was probably confusion or something. 

You tilt your head in confusion but his attention seems to be taken by some one else as a group of aliens suddenly appear behind him, you see them carrying cages filled with panicking children and teens and you see some dragging a tied up line of crying adults. You recognize some of the adults in the line one being your step-dad ( _you kind of like him, he was better than mother_ ), they recognize you too it seems as they shout out your name and struggle towards you. You also see your step-dad fighting the most, you don't see your 'mother' though. 

~~_**Mommy?Why?** _ ~~

You in return.... do  _not_ struggle, surprisingly the hold the alien has you in was kind of comfortable to you. The shouting seems to irritate the purple one and you see some of the other horned aliens in different colors cringe and have fear in their looks, you flinched when he roars because its so  _loud_. 

The screaming and struggling stop from that, both alien and human alike were terrified by his roar. You? You were dizzy from the roar and winced in pain from the headache the loud noise triggered but still not that much fear. He glances at you briefly before ordering a blue colored alien to him, said alien had a cage in his hands that was bigger than the alien but he seemed to have no problem in carrying it. 

The cage had a small group of teens in them, they were crying and were mostly about around 16 years old you noted and looked like they were about to shit themselves. The top part of the cage opened and the purple one drops you in, you fall on your back and glared at the purple one in irritation as you sit up and fold your legs. Your mind must have imagined the twitch of his lips. 

The purple, you really need to learn his name or something, one barks something and the blue alien nods and you were all on your way. The teens were huddled on the other side of the cage you were all in, which wasn't that very big and you can spy your step-father glancing at you worriedly. You looked around as you pocketed your hands in your leggings, you feel the two bottles of tasty medicine you had with you in your pockets. Huh, you forgot you pocketed them in your escape. 

~~_**Mmm, don't eat them.Eatthem,TaSTynO** _ ~~

The neighborhood around you are in flames and in ruin and panicking, aliens marching one way or another and humans running around as well, some trying to fight few actually succeed to injure one alien though. You see multiple spaceships flying and landing in the air, heck some aliens had  _wings_ of all things, they looked like a butterfly's kind of. 

Suddenly your cage suddenly topples over as another alien crashes into the blue alien that was carrying your cage. The female looking alien wasn't paying attention and bumped into your carrier, forcing both aliens to crash down along with the cages, the other's cage was still closed but yours? It opened, the teens scrambled to escape at the opportunity. 

~~ **_Fools. Idiots. Die.DIEDIE_ ** ~~

You on the other hand? You stumbled and scratched your cheek you bruised slightly against the cage bars and the ground but you didn't exit the cage, your step-dad yells for you to go but you know better. You look up and see the purple one's face, rage shaping his face to something terrifying. He roars something in that alien language and his soldiers scramble, the group of teens are being captured once again and some even get accidentally killed for reasons of obvious stupidity, one being dodging an alien right into the range of fire of a blue tipped arrow aimed for something beyond the teen's range but instead hits the teen. 

~~_**yessss. idiots and preey** _ ~~

Your step-dad shuts up, it was then you and the others found out that the aliens all had different colored blood as the raging giant killed the rust red female and the light blue male alien. The people around you gasping in horror from that, as if seeing one species killing off one of their own was something of a big deal. You didn't get it, humans killed off each other everyday one way or another, that and animals did the very same for survival. 

The angry alien had used some kind of clubs to kill them off, brutally smashing in their faces and splattering rusty red and light blue unto the cement, some even landing on you. You're not disgusted nor terrified, more like fascinated by the different colors and you faintly wonder if they had every color of the rainbow in their kind. You examine the light blue and dark red blood that landed on your long sleeves, your scrap some off and it feels just like human blood.

~~_Someone's screaming. You're screaming. Your arms are tired but you won't stop. Arms are fighting you to get **off off oFf oFF OFFFFF**_ ~~

You shake your head and glanced up to see the purple giant observing you with red eyes, your surprised to see faint violet pupils appear as the red slightly fade into slight orange. You tilted your head and lightly waved your light blue mixed with red hand at him in greeting but with a slightly blank face. 

The tiredness is slowly going away you feel, the feelings are going to come back soon. Your tasty medicine will fend them off later, you liked the tiredness more than the feelings but the feelings are great sometimes but your meds are  _really_ tasty so you'll take them later. 

Your cage moves as light green clothed male alien moves it up right, you move with it and fall on your stomach. You wheeze but you're fine all in all. Your step-dad yells, asking if you're okay and you just send him an alien bloody thumbs up as you rub the blood more into your comfy hoodie. Your pale green hoodie is stained with alien blood, it certainly is more colorful now. 

The top is still open and you watch as the surviving teens that escaped are forced back into your cage, you claim it as your own now ~~_you are the king of **this cage**_~~ , the almost all the teens are injured, one having a fractured arm or leg, heck you spy one teen clutching their bleeding torso in pain. It was a shame humans didn't have different colored blood, it would've made more interesting in the white rooms, you had been bored of your red and some other reds on the walls before they bound you. 

~~_They wouldn't let you color, so  you used **your collar and naaaaiils**_ ~~

You felt your old scratch marks tingle at the thought, maybe you should eat tasty medicine now? No, later. 

The purple one growls and the light green alien trembles but nods and hauls your cage, he is your new carrier. Okay. You look back to the house you were 'living' in, the house is being looted by other trolls, some are literally ripping the doors apart. You wonder if they'll like the _sculpture_ you left in your room. Your step-sister was so nice then, offering to be your muse she was usually so mean to you. Step-dad was so much nicer, why couldn't she just be like him?

~~**_She's begging and screaming to take your pills, you do... after you_ finish** ~~

You are moving once again, humanity is losing, humanity already  _lost_...

You wonder for the future as you lay in your cage, silently getting a tasty pill medicine and consuming it without another thought as the purple one leads the group of aliens into a specific ship, roaring and the other trolls seem to march towards him. As you watched humanity fall while being carried into the alien ship, you mentally think on how many tasty medicine you have left and if you can find some more in the future oblivious to the gaze from the purple-blooded alien.

  _ **~~~~*~~~~**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea while watching Homestuck, I don't know if it's stupid or otherwise, I'm doing it. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Also, I like a good insanity fic with one character being beyond bonkers! This time, that character is now _YOU honk_
> 
> **:O]**


	2. Space Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up still in your cage, it looks like you are about to leave your planet. On the other hand you learn the purple one's 'name' and gain ' _friends_ ' somehow. You were mostly happy you learned the purple one's name, he was so interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so I typed this in, heh am I being a bit too eager?

**_~~~~~*~~~~~_ **

You had fallen asleep in your cage soon after you took your pill. The escape and making your step-sister into a piece of beautiful  ** _art_** had been tiring, that and you hadn't slept in a couple of nights. Sure some naps here and there but never a proper cycle of 8-10 hours, heck not even  _your_ cycle of 4 hours!

You were awoken by a teen attempting to shake you to rouse you from your slumber. _Bad choice girl_. You had reflexively smashed your head into her arm, her injured arm to be exact, making her cry out in agony and the others shout out in concern. 

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?! SARAH!!" one particular guy cried out, he was one of the more less injured teens, hey it looks like they were patched up while you were asleep, and knelt besides her. This 'Sarah' he was speaking off was the young brunette with the broken arm and was curling on the cage's floor in agony. The guy that shouted at you was blonde, a strawberry blonde to be exact and he had dark blue eyes.

Sarah gasped in pain and cradled her broken arm in the sling she had on "O-ooh... I... I'm okay... I g-guess I shou-shouldn't have tr-tried to shake h-hiiiim... awake" she says with a wince, small tears in her black eyes "J-Jesus" she breathes as you sit up, groggily shaking your head. Your cranium was stronger than it was within the white room but it still hurts especially nights with no sleep and little consumption of food, yeah you neglected the food your 'family' tried to feed you with but you sometimes accepted some meals from your step-dad who was once again the nicest one in the family. 

The guy kneeling besides her turned to you with a look of fury "What the hell man?! She was only trying to help! Say you're sorry!" he demanded, the voice was silent because of the tasty meddy you took a while ago so you just complied with what this guy had to say. But instead of saying anything, you just end up on your knees and help her sit up soothingly raking your fingers through her hair like what  _they_ used to do to you. You missed them. 

The guy gapes at you along with the others as you patted 'Sarah's' face softly, she seemed a little disturbed at the dry alien blood on your hands but overall no longer seemed to be whimpering or in  _total_ agony. 

The brunette sniffs and smiles shakily at you whispering her thanks, you only nod and just continue petting her hair and occasionally poking her face. Though your face was mostly blank, your lips curled a bit, she almost reminded you of an old friends of  _hers_... 

Sarah looks at in concern when you stopped petting and had a stony look on your face, you notice that and the look is swept away as you stopped. Carefully removing yourself from her person and just make way back to your original place in the cage, you look around. You were still in your cage obviously, you were probably somewhere inside the space ship you had boarded last when you were awake. The room you were in had other cages in it, you were on a table with two other cages. That and most cages were filled with more children or injured people.

The two cages were mostly filled with children who were sniffling, unconscious or asleep or were being consoled by one of the braver kids. Though you see an elder woman in one of the cages surrounded by sleeping children, she sees you looking at her and gives you a smile but there seems to be disappointment in her eyes probably from when you hurt Sarah. You tilt your head and wave at her. 

You look around once more, you look for your step-dad but can't find him. You shrug and look back at the group of teens sharing your cage. They look at you with distrust, some even with anger in their eyes. Though the Sarah girl had the least amount of distrust and had no anger. 

It was silent between you and them before Sarah decided to act 'nice' and say something.

"Um, hi. My name is Sarah" she says to you, the guy beside her stops her from continuing.

"Rah, no! That dude hurt you, don't try to befriend him!" he snapped and the girl glares at him. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Bill! I mean, after all of this I wouldn't be surprised if  _we_ attacked after waking up to somewhere new surrounded by strangers after an  _alien invasion_! Sides, he seems kinda nice!" she argues and 'Bill' sputters, what she said  _did_ make sense normally. But on the other hand she was kind of wrong, you did that all the time every time some one tries to wake up by touching you. You think back to the bloody noses you caused while in the white rooms whenever some inexperienced caretaker tried to wake up up by touching you.

You didn't like to be touched normally, especially if you were asleep. _A very bad memory_ _is the cause_. 

You curl your head in between your legs, your head throbbing as you _refused_ to remember. You wouldn't! You were sure if the voice was there it would help you push away from  _that_ memory, it also disliked that memory severely. Your blood caked hands keep your legs together, effectively squishing your head between them and you are relieved when you successfully pull away from that one. 

"See? He's just scared! After everything!"

Were they still arguing? Boy were they noisy. 

You tensed as you felt someone touching your head but you don't attack, the voice wasn't there yet and it hadn't said to attack yet. You look up and you see not 'Sarah' but another person, it was another boy and he seemed to be the youngest of the group. He had black hair with tints of brown and you see his tree bark brown eyes looking at you in concern even under the bandage that wrapped around his head, he probably has a concussion or maybe a bleeding outer wound or both, you've had both before poor him those things are very uncomfortable.

"Pat? Pat! What are you doing?!" Bill yelled and this 'Pat' just sends him a look and starts petting your wild hair. You decide you like this 'Pat' he reminded you of that _kind miss_  that would enter your white room and teach you stuff and pet your hair or something. Your lips curled into a very small smile, the first small smile you've worn in a few days.

Pat notices that and seemed very please and somewhat smug, Bill also seems to notice this and gapes at you once again and Sarah looks pleased too. Strange, your step-dad also seemed please whenever you had this small smile and now that you mentioned it the _kind miss_  and _kind sir_ liked it too. They were weird you guess because no one else liked your small smiles,  _especially mother and step-sister_.

You cancel out that thought and just focus on the petting you get from Pat, the voice isn't back yet so you will allow this. 

It seemed this caused the other teens to be a bit more relaxed and trusting of you, if only a little bit. Sarah scoots closer to you and Pat with Bill following reluctantly. 

"So again, I'm Sarah. That's Patrick that's petting you but everyone calls him Pat, and that grumpy ass is Bill" she says with a smile, she then turned to the other two teens that were in the background of all of this. They were both girls, one being a blonde with brown eyes and the other a punk looking girl that obviously dyed her red brown hair black with some strands of dark green and she had green eyes too. 

"The blonde girl over there is my best friend Trisha and finally the punk girl over there is Emily though we all call her Mil" Sarah continued, Trisha had a fractured leg and Mil had a bandaged wrapped around her torso. They both hesitantly wave at you and you waved back slightly. 

The brunette turned back to you with a smile "So, what's your name?" she asked, you blinked at her and contemplate answering her or not. It seemed that you took too long as the silenced dragged Bill snapped at you to tell your name, you sent him a blank look. What a rude boy! Can't he see you were thinking?!

Pat seemed to be in thought "Wait guys, let me try something!" he says and settles in front of you sitting lotus style, you yourself were sitting on your ass with head between your legs which should be uncomfortable but you were really flexible so it was a problem. 

Your eyes perked as you see him use his hands, sign language? You knew that! _Kind sir_ taught you that whenever you and him were in the white room before, though you were a bit rusty because you haven't used it in quite a while that and he taught you other things just like _kind miss_. You missed  _Kind sir_ , you wonder if you'll see him again because you haven't heard from him for a while now.

'Hello' was what Pat said and you reply with a ' **Hi** ' of your own. Pat gleamed and grinned "I think he's mute, can't be deaf cause he heard us! Uncle Bernie's teachings were finally useful!" he cheers, huh he has a slight British accent. You blinked, this would be a nice advantage as you didn't have to speak at all for now so okay you will roll with this 'mute' thing for now. 

Pat turns back to you as the other teens talk to each other about your apparent 'muteness'.

'You know our names, yes?'

' **Yes, do you want to know mine?** '

'Yes please!'

You hummed and signed out your name in which Pat tells the others, he seems really happy. You in turn are surprisingly happy that  _kind sir_ taught you sign language, why do call him  _kind sir_ and the other  _kind miss_? You obviously know their names and they insisted for you to call them by their names but you liked calling them  _kind sir_ and  _miss_. 

For the next few minutes seemed to be spent mostly talking, Pat was their translator for you and it seemed that Sarah looked kind of interested in learning the language you and Pat shared. They asked for your full name, what your age was, what you were doing before all this happened. 

You answered of course, you were nearing 19 and for that last one you just told them you were getting fresh air after being stuck in your house for too long, you also add the little tidbit of your  ** _art work_** and they were none the wiser even praising you for using your sister as your muse. Hahahahah... if only they  _knew_. 

Though not long after that, a couple of trolls entered the room instantly ceasing all chatter or sound from the human species within the room. It's an alien female with green clothes, a more jade shading though and two light blue males flanking her sides. 

"It's that kind alien lady that patched us up! She speaks english... somewhat" Pat tells you from your side, he cowers a bit and watches the aliens with wary just like every other human here besides you. You watch with curiosity and slight excitement. The jade color wearing alien looks around the room, you didn't notice her gaze lingering on you a little longer than the others.

"Greetings again huemans" the jade alien says slightly messing up the specie name, she has this weird accent and actually sounds a bit  _regal_ albeit in choppy human english.

"It seeems tha', e've'yone is mostly hea'ed" she continues stumbling through her words but she doesn't seem frustrated or flustered by it though props for her"It is tim' ta m've e've'one into the'r... cel- _cells_. But kn'w this, yue huemans w'll come back here ta learn a lit'le Alt...  _Al-tern-ian_ langwage, juzz enuff ta understand" she says pausing sometimes to properly get her point and words across. 

You blinked and felt excited about that, but the people around you don't seem to be as thrilled as you are. 

The jade blood continues once again after a minute for it to sink in "'Lso, wun warnin'. Do  _nut_ angry ta  _Grand Highblood_ " she says somehow butchering the rest of the sentence but saying  _Grand Highblood_ in perfect english, there was fear in her voice. Wait, was she referring to..?

A brave presumably injured man speaks up from somewhere "And... A-and who's this Grand Highblood you s-speak of?" he asks shakily. 

The alien scrunches up at the question, processing it and answers that spreads fear and despair in the room but to you it spreads excitement and joy "He... our super-ior.  _Purple_ , anger t-roll. Wun who  _kills_ wit no hesi... tation..." she paused and jolts just like everyone in the room does as they heard a fucking giant roar of rage, the children scream and whimper along with a few others. 

The teens in your cage were panicking as even  _they_ recognized that roar,  _you_ recognized that roar. It once occurred practically besides your ear, triggering a massive headache! It was the  _purple one_ , though now you suppose you will now call him the  **Grand Highblood**. Cool, his name is just as badass but you know it isn't his real name, more like widely known and feared title. But still, a name is a name, maybe you can find out at a later date. 

Wait didn't the jade alien say  _troll?_ Was that what these alien were called? Okay, you can roll with that.

The jade _troll_  shivered before shaking her head " _That_ " she emphasizes " was the Grand Highblood... Like I sad, do  _nut_ anger him... You die 'f ya do" she says ominously and you can hear people sobbing, Trisha and Sarah being some of them. 

You on the other hand? You were dealing with your tasty medicine that was dulling your excitement. You were looking forward to the future. 

_**~~~~*~~~~** _


	3. Alternia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning some Alternian things you finally arrive on the actual planet, and you face the Grand Highblood once again.

_**~~~~~*~~~~~** _

You don't know how long you spent on the ship, could be days or maybe weeks. It was kinda hard to tell. Your sleeping schedule was already fucked up before, so your sense of time itself was skewered. 

Life on the ship within its cells were boring for you but for everyone else it was terrifying, the food you all ate was alright. You mean, you've had worse before and at least they didn't put any drugs in the food or in the water. You would know, at least, you think? Alien drugs were most absolutely likely different. 

These 'trolls', it suits them you shrug, come by all the time. For soldiers and guards you mostly see blue trolls marching around, for food and other stuff it's mostly yellow and red trolls with the occasional green troll coming by. 

You were slightly closer to the group of teens in your cell though, eventually of course they notice your pills and ask you one 'night' after being fed. You just tell them that you needed them to function like a human being and left it at that, you let them think of it in any way they want. They leave it alone, that was easy.

The other humans within the other cells behaved like they were expected too, some were still crying, some were trying to escape, some reassuring others, some just giving up, some somewhat like you as in they were bored but still terrified. 

Those that tried to escape were caught some were killed when they ignored the warning to stop and some were injured and were taken to the ship's infirmary where everyone within the cell were taken too multiple times to learn something just as the jade troll said. With that said, those that wanted to escape dwindled quickly after the few couple of killings and the multiple fractures and injuries. 

These people were clearly idiots. You mean, trying to escape an alien ship? Where would they go? Presumably they had a better chance on Alternia, the planet you were all heading towards the troll's home planet. Because face it, escaping on an alien planet was much better than escaping a ship because 1) this was an  _alien_ ship and motherfucking 2)  _they were in space_ so you ask once again, where would they go?

Of course you never said these things out loud, you didn't even sign them preferring them to your thoughts only. 

The lessons about Alternia were going slowly, some taking to it quickly with others dragging on it. You were a fast learner so you got a bit of the basics down, Alternian language was kind of weird but hey who were you to judge? Whenever the lessons went on you mouthed along the words and practiced them on the nights sleep avoided you, like last 'night'.

"Morning (Y/n)" Pat says to you as he wakes up, the others still quite asleep. He looks to you and blinks "Did you even sleep at all?" he asks and you shrug, your slept like a few hours and woke up to a splitting headache that required you to take your medicine and you were glad you still have plenty left as the headache quickly grew to that awful _banging_ and the  _noises **just wouldn't stop**_. You enjoyed the tiredness and didn't go back to sleep, a blue troll passed by your cell a while a go and glanced at you briefly with a strange look on his face before scurrying off somewhere and continuing his duty.

"Dude, that is  _not_ healthy!" Pat exclaims as the others slowly wake up, once again you shrug signing that you were fine and you stayed up  _way_ longer than that in the past. You ignored Pat's disapproving frown and greeted everyone awake with your waves and head pats. 

You scratch at the rags you were given a few 'weeks?' ago, it was when the trolls finally let the humans have something in semblance to a bath/shower. Granted you were all shoved into a room with a giant shower-head with extremely cold water, they told you all you had 7 minutes to shower and get dressed. Many almost protested but a sharp snarl from the other purplish one,  _not_ the Grand Highblood you noted, after that the troll left leaving you guys to your shower. You were all given the chance to shower every few days, sometimes you had the chance to shower the next day after taking a shower yesterday.

You had stood in the cold water shower visibly unaffected by the temperature for a couple of minutes, the showers way back then were also white and were actually colder than this that and you quite liked cold showers from time to time. Your clothes were taken away but you managed to save both of your pill bottles and expertly hid them in your rags, tearing some cloth from Bill's shirt ( _HEY!_ ) and made a make-shift pouch that you tied to together and tucked it into your baggy rags of prisoner pants. 

The shower also revealed your tattoos for all to see, you saw some adults looking at you in disappointment while others looked in awe or indifference or were still bashfully shameful they had to share a shower with strangers though you also spy some people baring tattoos as well but you were the only one in the room with more than two. You had three  tattoos specifically, one on the back of your neck that was small, one on your right shoulder blade that was the size of your fist and finally one that curled around your left shoulder that occupied a quarter of your bicep. 

The one on the back of your neck was of a small mono-colored skull with a black and dark grey jester's hat, your latest tattoo. That was suggested by  _kind sir_ of all people, he said that he had a somewhat similar one on his bicep. 

The one the size of your fist was of a tribal dragon head, dark blue lines vaguely making the wild lines of the dragon head complete with dark red eyes that contained a red sun and a black crescent moon as pupils, the red sun being the right pupil and the black moon as the left. Your second tattoo during your dragon-induced phase just after your 18th birthday after you received a well-liked gift that had been recently destroyed by your step-sister, she apologized of course by being your muse just as you left the house,  _ **how nice of her~~**_

And finally your first ever tattoo, you got it days after your release of the white rooms nearly a year ago. It was of your zodiac sign Capricorn, a tribal-themed one to be exact. Your biological father,  ~~ _Daddy!Welcomehome_ ** _._**~~ , had a very similar one being a Capricorn himself. It was kind of a family tradition that started with your great-grandfather or as your now dead bio-dad had told you before he died and left you with your mother and the white rooms. It wasn't his fault,  _it would never be his fault_. 

The tattoo was, like you had just said, was of a tribal-looking Capricorn sign in dark purple. Your father's favorite color, your favorite  was a more... toxic shade of purple. The tattoo took a quarter space of your left bicep starting from your shoulder, the symbol's tail curled protectively around your bicep at the end. 

Your mother didn't like the tattoos, in fact she hated them. Your step-sister was the same but your step-dad? Sure he disapproved of them at first but he  _had_ admitted that they were cool-looking and was actually happy about the Capricorn tattoo saying it was nice that you had something to remember your first father by. He was really nice,  _much nicer than mother and step-sister_. 

Anyway, as you were saying before you got off track. The rags weren't that bad, you were happy you chose the long-sleeved shirt even if they were really tattered. You liked long sleeves, long sleeves were great.  _They hid the scars, the skin, the **blood**_. 

You sniff and take you a tasty pill discreetly as you and the others were once again escorted into the infirmary for more lessons. You didn't want the trolls to get rid of your medicine. Sides, your head was starting to bang again. You don't like the occasional bang you get, the noises were too much and the bad ones were amplified more than usual and drowned the nice voice ( _voices? you don't care_ )

"Right after this lesson you are going to sleep you hear me?" Sarah sternly asked you as they walked, rattling her shackled hands at you. You shrugged as you lazily followed them but was fast enough for the troll escorts not to snap at you. It looks like the others have finally been at least  _slightly_ accustomed to the shackles and alien guards as they were no longer trembling as much as they did the first time. 

You all had cuffs on your wrists and ankles, all chained together to make sure you all didn't escape. At least they didn't collar you... yet, you don't know. The short times you had the collar on weren't nice times, especially the shocking jolts. At least the jolts weren't that long.

Trisha giggled quietly as Sarah fumed at your lack of response, Emily just rolling her eyes and Pat chuckling with Trisha. Bill on the other hand was fighting a smirk, he was still suspicious of you and was quite stubborn but it would eventually fade... until you would reveal the fact you could actually speak all along, you just  _know_ he's gonna have a fit about that.

Just the thought made your lips twitch and curl. 

It was then you noticed something, your eyes opened up more than their usual half-lidded tired-esque way. The trolls were herding you  _away_ from the infirmary, the path towards the usual teaching infirmary was not taken and you weren't heading towards the showers either. 

The others noticed that too "Where are they taking us?" Trisha whispered as her trembling grew, the group of humans were nervous now that they noticed they weren't going towards the daily lesson or check-up. 

You pat Trisha's face after stretching over, you mimic a 'shush' with your finger. She got the message and smiled at you, you all continue on before the trolls snap at you like the other times they snapped at other humans for reasons that vary. 

You look around and observe the moving scenery, closed and open doors giving some glimpses of other rooms. The decoration of the ship was pretty, you call the beautiful splatters of color on the walls as 'pretty', others would call it disgustingly horrifying. You all knew that those colors weren't paint jobs, in fact as you passed a hallway you see a couple of brown-shaded trolls cleaning up some splatters on the walls. 

How nice. Had the voice been there and not dulled by your pill or busy banging your head with all the noise, they too would've appreciated the colorful  ** _art_** you all past. You also know the colorful splatters are on the floor as well, as you stepped on a puddle of bright yellow and others step into it and other colors as well. You roll your eyes at the other's reaction at stepping in alien blood, they probably don't like the feeling or knowledge of blood underneath their bare or not bare feet. 

They would have to get used to it, there would be more puddles of blood being stepped on in the future. You just  _know_ it. 

Suddenly from a different hallway, your group of imprisoned humans plus troll guards multiply as another group was forcefully merged. The ships hall was getting a bit crowded with the amount of people here but hopefully they would get to their new destination soon. 

Some time later you all arrive at what seemed to be the 'deck' of the ship after climbing a set of stairs and you all see other groups of prisoners with you on the deck being herded there, but that wasn't what caught all of your attention. No, it was the fact it was night time in a place you have never seen before. 

Looks like you all arrived on Alternia, well, that wasn't as long as you thought it would take that and you would've thought but okay. 

But wow, their planet? It was  _so_ pretty at night. The ground looked gray with a tint of dark green in Alternia's night, assuming it was night because there were  _two_ fucking moons in the sky! One green one and one violet, awesome, you wonder about what solar system you guys were in and how far it was from your solar system because either the solar system these guys were from were close and humans never found it or the ship you guys were in was a fucking fast one. 

The clouds were dark red and the sky faded from blue to a dark red as well, that and there were stars out tonight... also ships, you could see other ships landing nearby or probably waiting to take off or something. This was amazing, to some of you at least as you could see the dread and fear in other's eyes. Bill, Emily and Sarah's included. 

Trisha and Pat were just as amazed as you are, good for them, it would do them some good to stay positive. Like you!  _Granted your positivism was not normal and sane like others but hey, you don't complain 'sides it was the noises jobs to be negative... and sometimes positive_. 

You were suddenly shoved forward and forced into the crowd of humans as the trolls stationed by kept you all under watch and... 

 _Holy motherfucking shit_  that was the most awesome looking building you have ever seen in real life, the building you were talking about was a few miles away from the ship. The stone was colored very dark purple, must be the Grand Highblood's palace or something, you're getting a 'castle-y' vibe there and you can't wait to explore that place!

It also looked really menacing, especially in the night as low light emitted from the dark color tainted glass from every window. There's no sign of a clear see-through glass pain from where you stand. 

The people around you are murmuring, some muttering, some actually still crying. You would've thought they would've got that out of their system after like weeks or something in the ship but  _ **no**_ , you will never understand normal humans. 

Suddenly the ship quakes slightly and everyone gasps, the quakes are well timed. Like  _footsteps_ , you twitched, you had a good guess on who it would be. Trisha and the other teens fell on their asses from the quakes as they seem to get more shakier as the  _footsteps_ get closer.

Lo and behold  _the **Grand Motherfucking Highblood**_ appears on the upper deck and everyone is silenced by his presence, the crying people are just quietly whimpering now afraid that if they emit even a  _single_  sound they would get killed. Good too cause the giant troll looks slightly  _pissed_ for whatever reason and the dark club clenched in his hand was stained with yellow colored blood and  _red blood_. 

Some poor sob/sobs were killed by this gigantic troll, you twitched as you helped the teens around you up from their place on the floor. The red is mixing with the yellow slightly and it looks  _pretty_.

~~_pretty. what a pretty color_ ~~

It seems the voice/s is/are coming back quicker than you thought they would be. Hopefully they won't start banging your head like they did earlier. 

The giant doesn't say anything and that makes it more terrifying for the others, you on the other hand rake your eyes and take in details that you can see of the purple-blooded troll from where you are. A troll comes up from behind him, you can't tell if it was a troll of blue or indigo from where you are.

The male blue/indigo, probably indigo, troll quickly gained everyone's attention as he boldly stood before the Grand Highblood.

He speaks "Humans, you 're now on Alt'rnia. S'rve 'r die. Kneel, bef're the Grand Highblood! Yo'r new mast'r!" he declares loudly if a bit haughtily in his accented voice. He was certainly better than the jade troll from your lessons. Dramatic as it was, the more cowardly ones are instantly on their knees but there were still plenty of you all standing around looking at him with either shock, anger, fear, hesitation etc. 

You? You completely ignore the indigo one and continue looking at the Grand Highblood with interest, you still can't tell his total height. That had been lingering on your mind during the time you spent on his ship.

The Grand Highblood's irritation grew judging by his look and his slightly red eyes grew more red and he growled loudly, a roar on his throat threatening to be unleashed by the bloodthirsty giant. More people kneel, from the corner of your eye all but Bill and you are kneeling from your cell group. 

Bill looks scared and his knees are shaking while yours are perfectly steady, Bill is quite stubborn. There are a still probably a handful and a half of humans standing but they were all shaking or trembling. The Grand Highblood snarled and he prepared to roar when he finally caught your gaze, you blinked and the silver of fear is back for a moment before it disappears. 

His eyes narrowed and he lets out a roar, it's louder than you remember it to be. Of course during the time on the ship you all heard occasional roaring coming from him but it seems louder than any of those times, possibly because he wasn't at some other part of the ship. 

The roar causes many humans to kneel, Bill as well. Surprisingly he drags you down to kneel, you do so but your gaze with the Grand Highblood doesn't waver. You tilt your head and nod in greeting and his eyes widen a bit and the red recedes slowly but his face was still in a snarl. 

No humans are foolishly standing. 

The indigo troll looks pleased and he bows to the Grand Highblood and said troll looks at the indigo breaking from your gaze, you find yourself slightly disappointed, he speaks in Alternian but he and the Grand Highblood are too far away for you to hear. The Grand Highblood seems pleased as his painted face was no longer in a snarl, just mostly emotionlessly blank but you see him taking glances at you a few times. 

The indigo one turns back to the crowd of human prisoners and barks something in Alternian causing the trolls nearest to humans to straighten up further than they were, if possible, and they forcefully nudge humans into standing up and herding them off the ship as a ramp is extended from the right side of the ship pointing towards the dark building that would soon be your new home. 

You aren't frightened, in fact for once the voices are in whispers in your mind and you can't catch them as they are too quiet. How excitingly strange. As you are forced along with the crowd you spare one last look at the Grand Highblood and meet his gaze briefly before the waves of the crowd force you to be the one to break from it. 

You know he's still looking at you, his gaze makes your left shoulder shiver a bit. Strange. 

You look up into the night sky, towards the purple and green moon and a stray thought enters your mind. You  _still_ haven't seen your step-dad anywhere, you wonder where he could be. Oh well, hopefully he was okay he was a kind step-dad. That and you still wonder if your mother is dead or not, once again you think that if she's dead it was shame it wasn't of your doing. 

And you had such a nice plan for her. She would've made into a lovely  ** _colorful art doll_** that you could've practiced more of your  _ **art**_ on. Hehehehe.....

_**~~~~~~~(*)~~~~~~~** _

You gaze on the strange motherfucking human that you have met before, the human male is fucking interesting. Ever since the first meeting, something about this human peeks your interest very motherfucking much. 

Maybe you should ask the Messiahs, they would know on what to motherfucking do with this motherfucker.

You honked lowly, you can't wait to motherfucking meet him again face to fucking face.

_**~~~~~*~~~~~** _


	4. New Planet, New Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a slave isn't as hard or scary as you had thought it was, at least for you. The other's are having some troubles. You begin to suspect that clowns are actually a kind of religion on Alternia for purple-blooded trolls, a couple of them actually show their interest in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates galore! The reasons with all these updates so fast is because I'm sick so I have lots of free time currently, so after I'm NOT sick updates are going to be slowing down. Plus another story is coming up, it was random so I just thought _'WHY THE HELL NOT DERP?!_
> 
> Also I don't really know about this chapter, I also got headaches when I was sick and I don't know if it was good or not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed so far and stick with the story till the end!

_**~~~~~~*~~~~~~** _

It's been a few days since you were all made into slaves in this new environment. And to be honest...

It wasn't that fucking horrible.

To  _you_ at least. You mean, you and the others just clean the place ( _though you will admit you liked the colorful splatters but even you know to clean them up because after a while it gets a bit stale so yeah_ ) occasionally help cook ( _troll food is mostly insect based but still tasty, the others are being little babies and are disgusted at the fact they have to eat insects but you have no problems about that_ ), and... that seemed to be pretty much it. Sure there was the occasional injury because a brave and idiotic human is caught doing something they shouldn't do, a death or too when they get  _too_ out of line.

~~_disappointment, **isn't that exactly what**_ **you _are (y/n)?_** ~~

You ignored that bad noise and continued on your mental observations. The others were having slightly hard time adjusting though as far as you can tell, they were probably weren't over the  _incident_ from a few days ago. 

What incident you, mysterious possible mind-invading-reader, may ask? 

The incident you like to call  _Keep, Sell or Kill_. It was after they were all escorted into the Grand Highblood's place. There were apparently too many humans that were there in the ship and there were in fact many other high-ranked trolls wanting humans themselves but were either busy or lazy so  _someone_ had to get a ton of humans for Alternia as you found out later on.

That someone was the Grand Highblood himself, presumably he had been given orders to do just that and at the start he was reluctant before he caved in and did it. Though at least he gets choose whoever he wanted to keep, to sell to other trolls or to kill any human as long as there were still a bunch left for the other trolls to have. 

_~~~~()~~~~_

_Everyone was lined up right behind this ginormous door where the Grand Highblood was currently in. They didn't know why yet, but one by one human after human entered the room and didn't come out. You actively tried to calm the lined up teens in front of you, patting their heads and faces. That way they would cease being so noisy as they were the closest to you and you refused to even_ touch _the human male behind you, he was incredibly fat and he smelled of piss. The lard had pissed himself out of fear, **gross**_ **.**

 _You cringed away and continued calming the teens, silently reassuring them. Okay, you_ probably _got a little attached to them but no matter. That was okay._

_The line was getting shorter and shorter with each human entering, from time to time you all feel a quake coming from the room beyond the door. You would soon find out why later on._

_Soon enough, Bill was the first to go on. Trying to be brave, stubborn he entered the room after a while the person before him went in and you took notice of the quake that happened before he entered._

_After that went Emily, then Trisha, then Pat, then finally Sarah. She whimpered and hugged you before she went in, nervously tugging at her raggy tunic. You would be pleased to find that during all 5 of your teens were alive but only 3 remained by your side._

_Soon enough the indigo troll by the door motioned for you to go in, you comply and calmly walked in. Your eyes took in the surroundings of the gigantic throne room, it was very colorful from the walls, to the pillars to the floor which both pillars and floor were stained with bright red blood. At the sides you find a small pile of human corpses stacking up, most were made of human males, some females, elderly and the rare teen and child._

_As you looked you just see Sarah being escorted out of the room and into the left door, she glances at you before she's forced through said door. There were tears in her eyes. You think she'll be okay regardless, she's a smart girl, surely she'll survive to see you and the others once again. If not then you will be_ surely  _disappointed in her._

_Up ahead you see him, the Grand Highblood, him and some other troll beside him that was a dark blue color, cobalt perhaps? You were wrong about him nearing 9, it's more like he's nearing 11 foot instead! He's big! Really big, you also take note of the club beside his throne that he sat upon, still stained but was mostly with red now._

~~**_predator, pleasehimsuurviive. LiVe_ ** ~~

_You tilt your head as two other purple trolls force you on your knees, you stare up to him and him to you. His purple eyes are half-lidded, his eyebrow rose and a toothy sharp grin. You offer a semi-tired smile as the voices whisper rapidly in your head, oh dear they're going to start banging your head if they keep going off in such a fast rate. It was strange as you had only taken your tasty meddy an hour ago or so._

_You would have to take it again after this, should you survive that is._

_You boldly stare into his eyes, taking in the purple pupils on yellow. They briefly flash red and but you don't back down, in fact your smile becomes wider and less tired for reasons you can't really explain. The silver of fear you had isn't there, the noises are getting restless but they haven't started banging yet._

_He breathed in deeply and then speaks in Alternian, though it was aimed towards the cobalt beside him who straightens and nods. You caught some of his sentence being "He... do.. I.. him... now... give... him" the rest is lost to you as you have yet to fully learn the language. The cobalt replies with "Yes Grand Highblood sir... I will..." from what you understand._

_The cobalt, not as big as the Grand Highblood but bigger than you certainly, is sweating as he reaches for something  out of your sight as suddenly the Grand Highblood commands the two purples beside you something else. They take your wrists and unshackle the cuffs which surprises you, they leave the ankles cuffed though._

_Suddenly you understand as the two guards move away and the cobalt is in front of you, in his hands is a thick purple metal collar. Heck there was a big chain line connected to it, there also seemed to be something engraved into the collar but you can't see it or understand it as the cobalt's hand is in the way and it seemed to be in Alternian._

_You don't fight as the troll snaps the metal collar around your neck, it isn't as tight as it seems as afterwards you can somewhat fully rotate your head. The chain link is behind you and it's as long as your body height, touching the floor even after standing up from your kneeling position. Everyone had this kind of metallic collar around their necks though the chain length varied._

_You rotate your wrists and almost comfortably fully rotate your neck, the purple metal collar prevents you from doing it comfortably. You stretch lightly, pleased to hear your back bones cracking as you arched your back with your hands in the air with your eyes closed oblivious to the looks you got from the trolls._

_They were probably pondering on how weird and different you were from the other humans, the highblooded trolls are even slightly impressed as you showed no fear in doing what you do. The Grand Highblood's interest in you grows with every movement you make._

_You stand fully and smirked slightly at the Grand Highblood, you wince slightly as you can feel the noises beginning to bounce in your head. The Grand Highblood raises a hand and swipes it right, Alternian words leaving his mouth and you are escorted towards the right door in the throne room._

_As you leave you see the fat person that was behind you in the line enter, god you can even smell the piss from here. It's obvious the trolls smell it too as they cringe and scrunched up their noses. The Grand Highblood doesn't look happy, and in one solidly fluid and fast movement the ground shakes as the fat body hits a pillar and creates the biggest splatter of red on said pillar._

_In his hands is his club and he wasn't even on his throne anymore. For someone so big he sure was fast, for the first time you grinned as you eyed the dead body of the cowardly obese man who reeked of piss and probably shit. The noises are louder this time with that stunt and they miraculously don't start banging your head. You failed to notice the Grand Highblood staring at you as you left, he saw your grin it would've seemed._

_After leaving the throne room, you are lead to a room and you are pleased to see both Pat and Bill in the room with you. Said room seemed to be somewhat like the cell on the ship, only difference that now there are straw beds and three tattered and small blankets on the floor adding for a small comfort. Pat tackles you into a hug and Bill just grumbles out that he knew you would've been fine._

_"Well that went well" you commented, quietly but still loud enough for them to hear, lightly without a second thought and both boys stare at you wide-eyed as the door closed and locked behind them._

_" **YOU COULD FUCKING TALK THE WHOLE GODDAMN TIME?!**_ _"_

_And just as you expected Bill pitched a hissy fit at the knowledge of your voice coming into light. When Pat asked you why you lied about being mute, you replied with._

_"I never said I was mute, you just did your sign language and I decided to roll with it. Besides I liked being a Selective Mute, know that I will not talk often and will continue with the sign language because why the fuck not?" you finished with a small grin and Bill's fit restarted. Eventually the loud fit had to stop at the warning shouts of the troll outside your new cell, heh._

_As you gathered up the straw for your make-shift bed and fold the blanket to use it as a pillow of sorts, the other two decide to follow. You take your pill and lie down, and just before you all go sleep Bill asks about Sarah and you inform him on what you saw. He seems satisfied albeit still grumpy at you and heads to sleep, Pat follows and finally you do as well. You somehow managed a full night sleep that night._

_~~~~()~~~~_

The next day everyone was put to work after an hour of discussion from an teal-colored troll, they would get fed only two times a day and get the chance to bathe every couple of days or otherwise, the collars were luckily small enough to go through a shirt's neck easily. There were no protests voiced as the purple trolls chuckled darkly around them after the teal blood asked them.

You noted that every purple blood had at  _least_   _some_ form of paint on their faces just like the Grand Highblood, you wonder if its a blood color thing. They resembled juggalos actually, some looking almost exactly like a menacing clown. You found that interesting and great as well. 

Clowns were great, especially ones just like the Joker from the DC universe. He was your favorite character whenever  _kind sir_ gave your DC comics to read time to time, you could actually see the Grand Highblood cooperating well with the infamous clown of Arkham and you would've loved to see them wreak havoc among the citizens of Gotham and the world. 

Now that was a comic you would really want to read. Though you wonder about  _why_ they have the make-up on and look kind of like juggalos.

"Morning (Y/n)" Pat greeted you with a small smile as you both pass, he was with Bill and both were holding two trays that were covered with dirty dishes and some unfinished food. You nodded back, Bill grumbles and you roll your eyes at him. He's still being a grumpy ass? At least Pat's alright with you. 

"Heya Pat, Bill" Trisha greeted quietly from beside you, it seemed that Trisha was chosen to stay at the place along with everyone. Both you and her were carrying cleaning materials, heading towards the throne room to clean it. Strangely enough you do not find a bucket  _anywhere_ in the closet filled with alien cleaning supplies, all that's there is a water-proof stiff sack that was kinda heavy to carry. 

You don't think about it much, this  _was_ an alien culture way different from your own. 

Trisha whimpered as you both enter the throne room, you pushing the trolley of cleaning equipment that closely resembled those from Earth. Trisha retched at the sight of the place but luckily doesn't vomit, you on the other hand admire the splatters that covered the pillars, the floor and the walls. You and some others had been instructed to clean the floor and pillars only, leaving the walls for some reason that escaped you.

There were some humans and a troll that were already starting in the cleaning process and  _oh hey~_ There were still some corpses from a few days ago, they've gone slack and were starting to stink up the place. Their decaying cycle was beginning. You see the only troll within the room beginning to bag each body and throwing them unto a carrier to be disposed of. You see the other human slaves glaring at the troll, who was an olive by the way, for the way he just throws the bodies with no care in the world. To be honest you would've done the same too. 

You nudged Trisha and gave her a mop and patted her face, she shakily smiles back at you and starts to mop up the mess from the floor. You on the other hand closely observed the colorful splatter on the pillars, the red was overtaking the other colors and was already dry. You drag over one of those stiff-water bags and began to clean the blood off the pillar, luckily there were only a few pillars with splatters all over them, the rest were either semi-clean or only had small flecks of blood. 

You get to work on the single pillar that was covered in red, yellow, a little or blue, a big part of it was mostly red though. As you cleaned you hummed a random tune underneath your breath, it was just a random tune nothing else. 

"U-Um, (Y/n)?" you blinked and looked towards your left to see Trisha standing there with the mop. Her face was scrunched up and she was  _still_ shaking, some people just can't get it together properly huh?

 _You ignore the shaking and the sobbing from your roommate, it was only for a short time and soon she would be gone. She was_ so _ **annoying** , she kept shaking and crying. She would try to hug you mumbling nonsense, you **stretched** her fingers for that stunt. How rude, she didn't even ask for your permission_ ** _._** ~~ ** _MaKe HeR sIlEnT? gLaDlY_**~~

~~_You never saw her again after you **molded** her arm for her, you were sent to the white room for weeks for that. **THEY JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR ART!** **such blasphemy! HaHeHeHaHaHeHeEeEe~**_ ~~

~~~~You shake your head and focus on Trisha, she looks at you and asks you in a very quiet voice "H-How are you so, _calm_ a-a-fter  _everything?_ " she stressed, her eyes beginning to water. You blinked and stay silent, musing in your head before shrugging.

She gapes at you and there's a silver of anger in her eyes "What do you  _mean_ by" she exaggerates your shrug with a growing anger " _People **died**_ (Y/n)! We're on an  _alien_   _planet_ and we're  _slaves_ doesn't t-that  _make you mad_?! Or, o-or even  _scare_  you?!" she hissed frustration on her lips, you stare at her with a blank face and slowly do one thing. You shrug once more, only more slowly before concentrating on your work. 

She makes a noise from the back of her throat and you hide your eye roll, you turn back to her and just briefly mess up her hair and pat her face before nudging her back to her work. She gapes at you as you turn back to your pillar that you're nearly half-way done with. 

She looks mad when you look back at her once again but just before she can say anything the ground shakes, it doesn't seemed to be well timed but you hear them. The laughter that comes from the throne's giant door,  _footsteps_ you noted  _multiple footsteps_. 

Trisha squeaks and scurries behind you and the pillar as the throne room is banged open to reveal a group of purple trolls, the other humans either froze on sight or were hiding behind their own pillar. The olive troll had already booked it as soon as they felt the quakes. 

The group of purple trolls were rowdy, loud, and were completely covered in red blood with a few other colors here and there as well. Looks like they had just finished massacring a huge group of humans, you look back to see Trisha trembling behind the pillar looking like she was about to faint and or vomit. You hope she doesn't vomit, she would only add towards the cleaning not lessen it. 

A female troll noticed you and motioned the others to look at you, you blink at them blood-soaked rag in one hand and the mop Trisha had in the other. The group comes closer and you hear a faint 'thump' behind you and you don't need to turn around to know that Trisha just fainted and was now on the floor in a heap.

This causes laughter to invade the troll's group, their laughter was dark, psychotic even. Reminded you of the laughter when you passed some of the other white rooms, they were rare in some days but the people inside those laughing rooms were quite pleasant to be honest. 

~~_hoooly shiiheheheiit~ This kid's hiilarioouus~~!! Oh kid, your future's gonna be wiiild~! Heeheeehooohaaahaahaha~_ ~~

The group of 8? maybe 10, it was kind of hard to tell since they were clustered near each other and were roughhousing and some were behind each other. They were all of different sizes, not as big as the Grand Highblood but the female in front of you was the closest in height in your perspective. 

Yeah, there was a female purple-troll in front of you grinning a sharp smile talking in Alternian. You understood some of her words but not the entire sentence. She crouches so you're eye to eye level and the other's lean from behind her. You briefly wonder at what's she's looking at but she leans in and starts out chuckling and pointing at your collar. 

Oh yeah, the metal inscription on it. You almost forgot about that, it was in Alternian it seems and no one from your species knew how to read Alternian and  _you_ couldn't see for yourself. You really wanted to know what was carved into your collar.

The female troll says something more as her smile widens the trolls behind her seemed to get even happier it seems, she reaches a blood-soaked hand out and flicks your head. You grunted at the impact and it while maybe it was soft for other trolls but you were a squishy-ish human so it felt stronger than it should've been, you nearly toppled over but still managed to stand up-right in the end. You rubbed your forehead in irritation and stare at them with half-lidded eyes, ignoring the noises in your head that were torn in demanding retribution or was telling you to be careful as your life was on the line with these human-like beings. 

She blinks and says something else in long Alternian words in response you deadpanned at her with "I have no motherfucking idea on what the actual fuck you are saying, fuck you for flicking my head though" You don't know why you said that but it kind of felt right. It maybe was worth saying it in case you died or something.

She smirks and laughs before standing and raising her hands up in the air with shouting something that the group of shorter purple-bloods seemed to listen with reverence and excitement. It was almost like she was praising some god or whatever. 

Wait... Juggalo appearances, only purple-bloods seem to have them, praising? Was there some kind of troll religion or something? About  _clowns_?

You were so going to ask about that after you learn enough Alternian that is. 

You were too busy thinking about a clown-themed satanish religion and with the noises you didn't notice the purple trolls looking at you with grins and might've probably felt the gaze of a certain giant on you. 

So, like you said. Living on an alien planet as a slave isn't that bad. 

 


	5. Dreams and Hums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a strange dream that you don't remember. It was strange. And perplexing. And slightly uncomfortable? You have no motherfucking clue.  
> You hum and learn the names of some of the purple juggalos that may or may not be stalking you.

_~~~~~~*~~~~~~_

_You don't know where the hell you were, but you_ never _wanted to leave._

 _You were surrounded with colors, so many colors that a childish giggle escapes your mouth. Heck,_ you _were covered in colors! Your hands clenched and unclenched as a wide smile appeared on your face. You feel the thick color surrounding you, drowning you in their amazing sights._

_" **Greetings my most precious of Hearts~** " you blinked as you felt a pair of arms circling your own, strangely enough the voices aren't demanding you to break their arms. You felt the mysterious person nuzzle your head, they're pleasant. The mysterious voice chuckles an speaks once more " **Enjoying** **our miraculous arts my Heart? Those colors suite you well** " he purred and you shivered as you felt his breath on your neck. _

_You decided to like him, he was interesting. And he complimented the colors, no one complimented the colors besides kind sir and miss._

_" **My heart, what occupies your mind? Is it the noise once again? Shall I silence them or make them louder?** " _

_He knows of the noise, why does he know of the noise? The noise knows of him, why does the noise know him?_

_Silence? Louder?_

_Suddenly you think, you think think think think think think._ There's a new whispering noise in your head _._

~~_" **Shoosh, shoosh my heart. Listen only to me, listen to**_ **my _noise. Mine, only mine_.** _"_ ~~

_What? What? His noise? Your noise? Your mind is getting really really fuzzy, think think think think think. Noise, what is noise? You're rambling, his noise, his noise. Think think think think think. The colors swirl in and out of your head. In out In out In_

_Pat._

_You've been pat by him, pat? pet? pot? pap?_

_Pap pap pap pap pap pap. Pap is nice, pap is good, pap pap. Your rambling again but your noise recede but his grows stronger, you gradually go lax in his grip. Shoosh_

_~~" **Hmm? What's this? My heart, what is going on?** " ~~  
_

_He stops, why? Pap, shoosh, shoosh pap. Continue, continue think think. Noise._

_Wow, you are more incoherent in this dream more than usual._

~~_" **Oh, I see~ My heart, you are my heart but not yet on that side. But do not worry, my other will take good care of you eventually. He will see your miracles dear heart, I am sure of it** " _ ~~

_What is he talking about? You don't care, he continues. Wait, do you care? Yes, no, no yes yes no. The paps are there again, nice, calm, cool. What was this strange talk about hearts and miracles?_

_He's chuckling, you suddenly notice his hands. Their covered in stained fabric, colorful fabric dyed it but you see white bone designs underneath._

_???_

_He says something but you aren't listening as you feel tense, tense, really tense._

_You miss his papping already, he's stopped for some reason again. Shoosh,_ the new whisper is gone _._

 _Your noise is back but more calm, his noise is gone and you feel... pap._ He's gone. The color's are fading.

 _You try to hear what this strange male is saying but no,_ you wake up.

_~~~~~~*~~~~~~_

You don't yawn as you jolt awake, the noise is _disturbingly_ calm. Calmer than before, you wonder what happened but for precaution you take a delicious pill. 

You hear silence now, why are you disappointed and filled with longing? The pill seems less delicious now. 

You have the need to be papped by Pat... what?  _Papped_? No, patted... somehow pap seems more right than pat. 

You don't know how you feel, your shoulder is tingling. You have goosebumps, you are confused, somewhat in semblance in fear?? You don't know.

You don't like not knowing. 

You are beginning to dislike this morning. 

Pat and Bill awaken few hours later by the daily blueblood that bangs on your door to signal the start of the day, you had spent those hours pondering and fiddling with your pills and remember the Alternian words you know. Your cell door is finally unlocked and the blueblood barks that it was bathing time in broken english. 

English must be becoming a popular language as more and more trolls are speaking it, in the meanwhile Alternian remains a feared language among your people. You rarely hear anyone speaking it, attempting to do so or seen anyone but yourself, Pat and Bill try to understand the aliens. 

Though it was hard with no one to really teach you all, it was mostly based on instinct, guess and a whole lot of eavesdropping whenever they heard two aliens attempting both English and Alternian at the same time. 

But soon enough you think that'll change because ever since two days ago, the purple-female troll and the group of fellow purple-juggalos kept appearing around you whenever you do your chores from time to time during the two days. 

The name of the female troll from that day at the throne room escapes you, maybe it was time to ask for her name? The possibility of you dying slims and slims each time they so happen to 'meet up' with you on 'coincidence' in the halls. 

You think. 

You have no idea.

You are once again herded into the bathroom that was filled with other people regardless of gender, it was strange to see all these humans in one room and not a single troll in sight. You don't know why there isn't a troll in here but you shrug it off, the trolls were probably disgusted and weirded out because in their perspective  _you_ guys are the aliens and alien genitals and all that. 

"When did you get your tattoos (Y/n)?" Pat asks in the semi-shower, pool stall that could hold 6 humans at the same time. 

You stay silent like most of the time and just signed the answer lazily, the cold water felt kinda nice today. 

Pat nodded "Cool, he says he got his zodiac sign nearly a year ago and that its his first tattoo" Pat relayed to Bill with excitement, Bill just grunted and proceeded to get the sleep out of his eyes. Pat was such a nice boy, Bill not so much. Trisha? She's taken to avoiding you as much as she could possibly  _try_ to do. 

Which was currently semi-successful, though yesterday they had to get her to the alien infirmary as she kept fainting so much. Though the root of that problem lied on the group of semi-psychotic clown worshiping different colored blood race of alien trolls. 

Trisha was so weak and fragile, you knew the voice/s enough to know that they/it would suggest for you to put her out of her misery. You honestly don't know how she's still alive or how she passed the Grand Highblood's terrifying trial at the throne room. 

_It would be too easy, just snap her neck. Snap it and her misery would end, she was getting **too annoying anyway. Let her go free, she would surely thank you as you put her down. Her boring red blood would paint your hands and the floor and the walls and more if you could.**_

~~_** Yes ** _~~

Oh, it seems your illusions are coming back again. Illusions were when you envisioned your future  _ **art**_ , you haven't had one of those in a while. And as much as you want to act on that illusion, the  ** _art_** would've looked so pretty among the colorful walls of this palace, you simply can't. 

You lack the proper tools for it, and  _sure_ you could just improvise on things and all that and it would've still been pretty. But at the same time, you just didn't really feel like it right now. 

 _And_ , Pat might distance himself from you. You liked Pat, you didn't care much of Bill but Pat liked Bill so Bill had a pass albeit temporarily, so you would continue this strange friendship with Pat for as long as you could. Pat was nice, he reminded you about kind sir and kind miss but you know he wouldn't be as understanding as them. 

He was too used to the  _normals_ than to those like yourself, from time to time you like to call those like you _insanities_ and the latter  _normalities_ it just seemed to fit, he wouldn't  _understand at all_. And that was a shame but you would enjoy the innocence he provided you everytime he patted, well _papped_ you in your cell. 

Papped, there it is again. It just seems  _right_ now that you thought about it. 

Evidently you bathe quickly after a few minutes in the cold water, you clothe yourself in the provided raggedy clothing and retrieve your pills that were still in that make-shift sack. 

You wonder when your pills are going to run out and what'll happen, you don't really remember the last time you had run out of pills. But you spent nearly half a year in the white rooms when you were about 14 because of it, kind sir and miss had visited you a lot more during and after that. 

It was when they started to teach you things you took like a duck to water. Hmm, you wonder if you'll get to practice their teachings in the future with all the alien shenanigans that were currently occurring. 

You at least got to continue your sign language, you sometime practiced the other languages both kind sir and miss taught you in your cell afterwards. Alternia was now included to your language baggage. 

Though it was kinda hard to speak in it because your throat would get a bit sore with that. 

But that was okay. 

_**~~~~~*~~~~~** _

" _Of the seven crimes and punishments~_ " 

You sang beneath your breath as you swept the floor, you were alone in one of the hall ways. No trolls in sight. Strange but that's okay. 

You continued to hum the song occasionally singing a word or a piece of the lyrics out. 

The morning was confusing but as the day went by you were back to normal, the uncomfortable feeling is gone and the noise gradually comes back. The noise is still there along with the voice/s, they aren't banging your head fortunately so you don't take the tasty medicine. 

A good chance to save up on pills you suppose. 

" _The Deadly Seven Sins~~_ " you purred as you ended with a small and slightly-malicious grin, making up the last part because it felt kind of right. Leaning against your broom and the wall, wow, you don't know why but your mood is pretty fucking good right now! 

The seven sins were a great concept, you had made a set of  _arts_ pertaining that certain subject before being abducted and turned into a slave,  _which by the way is still not that bad sure the food was bland but meh_ , you wonder if you will ever see your old art pieces every again. 

Maybe the trolls found your art line after what it looks like plundering your house. 

You wonder on how their reaction to our art is,  _both arts_. Your small grin widens at the thought of your step-sister yes, might have been a shock to see  _that_. Hehehehe~

The ground shakes as you go back to sweeping and humming, you stopped as you looked behind you not noticing the heavy look from somewhere along the hallway hidden from your sights. 

There she is, the female purple troll that seemed to be the leader of the group she usually is with. Though this time there's only her and two other purple trolls and  _woah_ those two juggalos were actually taller than her! oh and there was a cerulean troll behind the three of them. But once again, it seemed that no other purple troll could be at the Grand Highblood's height. 

The female predictably notices you and grins widely, purple eyes that were previously red dimmed down slightly. She's still speaking in Alternian, you wonder if she knows English and is just fucking with you. 

And here we go, she begins to crouch and poke at you as you try to work, the two other trolls crouch beside her looking at you with interest. The cerulean blood stands behind them, looking at you with barely hidden disgust. 

You ignore him, he wouldn't dare do anything in the presence of a higherblood. 

You stopped sweeping as the three of them conversed among themselves in Alternian, you can barely keep up. Your mood is just high enough for this, you will finally ask the female troll's name, or at least,  _title?_

You wait for her to poke at you again, ignoring when the other two males poked you. She pokes and honks in quiet surprise when you grab her hand just as she poked you, you look up to her and deadpanned. 

"Okay, for the past two days you keep bumping into me. Coincidence of not I don't fucking care but the thing that's bothering me the fucking most is the fact I have no shitting idea what to call you so do you have a motherfucking name or what? At this point I'm going to call you fucking poking sis or some other motherfuck" 

The cerulean behind them bristles, oh he knows English  _oh fucking nice for him_ but he's not important right now. He seems to bristle even more when you pointedly ignore him after glancing him only once with a deadpanned expression. The two other juggalos look at you in surprise along with their female 'sister', you guess?

Poking Sis, you will now call her that until otherwise just as you said, suddenly broke into a barking laughter. Dark amusement in her laugh, the two clowns beside her snicker just as she started barking. 

You do not look amused, you mood lowers and the noises shift. You really hope they won't start banging your head. 

"AboUT motHErfuCKing TIme! sHIt li' BRo, wa'S WondERing WHen yOU'd asK" she says to you, oh cool she actually  _knows_ English and is actually advanced in it. How nice. You are pleased but you don't think you're showing it. Her accent was strange but understandable,  _and_ she knows English swear words! 

She is still Poking Sis though. 

"Awesome, you know English. That's great for you Poking Sis" you reply dryly and her grin seems grow larger and the two trolls beside her snicker once more. 

"The nAMe's... hMMmmm... HUman lANguaGE, stilL MothERfucKIng BlocKY. re... rETaas YUle? yES, retAAs yuLE" she told you and you nodded your head.

"Retaas Yule, I'll remember that... still going to call you Poking Sis though" you reply and she barks laughter again, the cerulean looks like he wants you to spontaneously combust from the amount of scathing he gives you. 

Retaas smirks at you and then points to the troll at her left "terNAl kaRAsma" then to her right "WIrruS RegnUM" the trolls sent you a smirk as they were named. 

Joy, three new troll acquaintances that were quite high on the social and blood spectrum. 

"Ternal Karasma and Wirrus Regnum" strange names but they were an alien race, you have no right to judge, you have heard worse names. 

The three trolls looks at you expectedly and you blinked, oh it was your turn to introduce yourself. 

"(Y/n) (L/n)" you replied with a slightly bow. And immediately faceplant as three hands push you down, you hear the three trolls laugh as you are face-first on the ground. Thankfully your nose is not broken, only slightly sore. 

"motHErfuCKing AWesoME li'l BRo, weLCome TO the GRand MOtheRFuckINg hiGHbloOD's moST mirACuloUS hivE My brOTher. MAy thE MirtHFul mESsiaHS graNT you YOur mOTherFUckiNG mirACles~" she purred, no literally she purred. 

So trolls are not only insect based but also feline-based? You don't know how that works but alright, it doesn't really affect you personally so you have no qualms about that. 

Wait, 'Mirthful Messiahs'? 

"Mirthful Messiahs? So you guys  _do_ have a religion based off a clown's carnival?" you questioned, wow you are talking a lot today your throat is starting to get sore, you would've said circus but the noises vibrated, almost like they were agitated when you even  _thought_ of saying circus at the moment. 

If possible the three purple-blooded clown-make-up-wearing trolls grins grew insanely wide, nearly splitting their faces at the very manic smiles. 

"MOTHERfucking YESSSsss, THE DARK carnival is OUR MIRTHFUL messiahs most HOLY OF motherfucking TRADITIONS" Ternal snarls with a great grin, its the first time he's spoken and his English is not really choppy with the punctuation getting fucked up at certain points.

"our mirthful messiahs, OUR MOTHERFUCKING MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS, grants us miracles if they so choose, MOTHERFUCKING GRANTS US MIRACLES IF THEY MOTHERFUCKING CHOOSE" Wirrus puts his input, repeating his soft sentences into louder and including motherfucking afterwards. His English is rushed, they all have accents and but his accent is softer than the two others. 

Their accents were kind of weird, their throats clicked or trilled either way, but that was fine. Alien biology, alien species, alien language. 

Anyway, you were getting interested in this whole 'Religion of the Dark Carnival' shtick. The noises vibrate in your head, you feel excited for no particular reason, the voices are in a whisper. 

You can't tell what they're saying so you ignore them to your best of your ability. 

"Wow, amazing" is what you say all the same, a very small grin that they notice after a moment of searching your facial features. They seem more pleased, they look up past you and their smiles seem to widen. 

You look back but you see no one in the all, you look back to them and they just shrug and stay crouched at your level. The cerulean coughs behind them, saying something in Alternian. Something about them going to miss something. 

Retaas, Ternal and Wirrus glanced at each other and nodded, their grins receding a bit and they all stood. They lazily greeted you goodbye as you packed up your cleaning utensils, as you left you felt the obvious scathing glare aimed at you by the cerulean blood. You ignore him, even when he knocks over your little cart in disdain. 

You are somewhat puzzled at the lack of reaction from the noise and voice/s in your head, normally should anyone do that they would demand their blood sprawled beautiful upon a beautifully blank canvas. Too early they whisper, too early for what?

You shiver as you finished gathering the fallen supplies, your shoulder is acting up again. You rub against your Capricorn tattoo, fondly you thought back to the pain that created this masterpiece. The pain had been worth it. 

You head towards your cell, the night was ending, as you left you took out a pill and ate it. You wanted to try sleeping tonight, for some reason it sends chills down your spine. 

Pleasant chills, you don't know why. You want Pat to pap you before going to sleep, things are changing you lately. You're talking more, you're smiling more, you're getting more tired, you're getting more energetic.

The noises recede, they noises come back. The voice/s shout, the voice/s whisper. 

You don't find a single fuck on why you care nor do you give any, you're tired again. 

_~~~~~~*~~~~~~_

You let out a mirthful chuckle as you watch the strange (Y/n) human walk away, your fellow subjugglators are chuckling with you. He is strange, very strange and yet very very interesting. 

"THis mOTherFUckeR Is a gODdamNEd riOT broTHer! iM MothERfucKIng GLad tHIs fuCKer cAUght YOur iNTereST. fucK I'm moTHerfUCkinG JealOUs foR You gRAnd bRO" Retaas mused with a dark chuckle, her smaller form leaning into the door frame where you kept yourself hidden. 

"GOOD. cause this motherfucker, IS MOTHERFUCKING OFF LIMITS! no other motherfucker THAN MY OWN FUCKING SELF is  _ever_ going to CULL THIS MOTHERFUCKING HUMAN if i damn want to" you reply to her with a malicious honk, she raises her arms in surrender. She knows her place. 

You had nearly purred out loud when you saw the fucker's albeit small and slightly malicious smile earlier on when they were, what was the human word?  _Humming_? Or was it  _singing_? Well they made music from their fucking mouths, a rare concept in your species. Usually reserved for pale mates, matesprits and the like but it seemed that the humans were more lax on that and used it for entertainment. 

A nice concept, though you have yet listened nor watch any of the human possessions and inventions yet. Too busy with the goddamned paperwork that she kept sending you, and in your spare free time you found it relaxing in watching human (Y/n). There was just something about this motherfucking human that kept calling to you. 

"WE SHALL MOTHERFUCKING SEE, in what the messiahs want with both YOU AND ME MOTHERFUCKER" you growl softly as you left the hall and into the throne room. Your subjugglators are already gathered in the throne room awaiting for your presence, you would think more of the human later, you had a Mirthful Carnival to prepare after all. 


	6. The Beginning of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cerulean quickly becomes an enemy of yours, you are so tempted to just end him.
> 
> That and you encounter the Grand Highblood in person, as in right in front of you. He's awesome, big, and wears your zodiac sign on his fucking crotch that's pretty much in front fo your face. Huh.  
> You understand jackshit but at least now you know he speaks English. But you don't really pay attention as you contemplate and wonder of alien genitalia and your sign of course.

_~~~~~~*~~~~~~_

For the first time since Earth, you found someone you disliked  _immensely_ and you were tempted to just end him. You started getting  _illusions_ again because of him. 

Who is he you, mysterious observer that you know nothing about but are somehow aware slightly because of your distance from reality and sanity at a whole, may ask? 

The fucking cerulean blood that had been behind Retaas, Ternal and Wirrus a couple of weeks ago. Whom you eventually found out was called Vermos Cersit, his name was kind of close to the word 'vermin' so you mentally dubbed him that whenever he was around. You wouldn't call him that in his face though, sure  _maybe_ when around Retaas and the others but you just didn't feel like it. 

His scathing glares and snide comments, mostly in Alternian but you  _just knew_ they were snide and snobbish, were getting real annoying real quick. Pat and Bill were concerned for you because of this, you waved them off saying you would be fine. 

Anyway, after Retaas had finally given you her name she came by a little less than she used to days ago. Apparently something was happening but you could't decipher what what was happening. But you hoped whatever it was didn't involve you doing something ridiculous or something of the like, sure it wasn't much of a possibility but with Vermos egging you on it was getting a bit harder and harder to be tired.

With him around it was like your tasty medicine's effects just  _went_ _right out the window_. At least, some of the effects. The tiredness would go away, the noise would start to  _vibrate_ of all things, more illusions kept coming into your vision when you didn't want them too.

You had a godforsaken illusion of  _Pat_ of all people! Kind, small Pat that did nothing to invoke those illusions! Sure you would've loved to paint and make a piece of art with Pat but never  _that **art**_!  _But the temptation was rising and you didn't like that at all..._

Vermos was really getting to you, the noises and voice/s seemingly hate him. You yourself  _dislike him **immensely**_ (he's almost at the same level of your damned biological maternal guardian that was unfortunately your mother) and your illusions kept acting up because of him! 

Yes, you have never  _disliked_ anyone like that ever since Earth. But on that point, you wonder how it was going for Earth? Surely there would still be humans hidden around somewhere along the planet, humans were quite stubborn and wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight regardless what kind of alien species that might try to either wipe them out or put them to slavery.

Just look along your species history, that and those movies humanity kept making all about alien invasions and the like. Though you have no idea if humans would win in a real life fight against aliens, especially the trolls, you could care less if they did or didn't. You just hope they would leave you out of their whole 'fight for humanity' 'save your own species' 'why aren't you fighting for the earth?! its your own home planet!' business. 

In all honesty you could care less, besides! These trolls are more interesting than your own species, especially with the whole different blood colors! From what you could observe is that the rainbow of colorful blood was like of a social ladder, from indigo to red was how it worked. Purple seemed to be of the highest stature so far, and from what you remember there were quite a few rusty reds here and there so they must be the lowest you guess. 

But strangely there were only rusty reds, the color of human blood that didn't have enough oxygen or was left out to dry and darkened. There wasn't any bright red anywhere besides the bright red of freshly killed humans, even then the blood would dry and darken loosing the bright red but it had looked like that troll blood don't loose their shade of color as if like actual  _paint_. How peculiar~

Anyway, back to the original topic. Vermos. 

He's infuriating, annoying, an all out problem for you. Lately he's been getting bolder, and soon enough you wonder when he's going to snap and just kill or maim you already. Well if its a fight he wants, a fight he'll get because just as you said. Humans are stubborn, you included in cases like this. If you were going to fall from this cerulean asshole's stupid hands then you might as well go down fighting. 

Though you wouldn't do anything just yet, just until or before he snaps. The noises had agreed with you on that, you really wonder why they were so calm after that morning. That  _dream_. You still felt goosebumps on your shoulder for that. Yeah,  _nope_. Not going to think about that, no matter how much it felt nice and calming and shit! You... have no fucking idea on that matter but for now you would refuse to acknowledge it for now... you think. 

You can only hope things won't escalate for a few more days, you can feel yourself getting more and more tense from all this. You hated being tense, with the noises and voice/s calm right now and you being tense. It didn't spell good things for you, the banging is worse when you're tense. 

And you hated the goddamned **_banging_**. 

_~~~~~~*~~~~~~_

 

 You stare at the ceiling, mouthing random words from the languages you knew, occasionally using sign language as well. Pat and Bill were currently asleep, but it was decided that you weren't going to sleep tonight. Who decided it? Oh why your insomniac tendencies and the voice/s and noises in your head that keep you up at night for no inane reason or thought. 

You felt like a contradictory. Your eyes felt heavy yet refused to close properly as the rest of your body thrummed with tiredness yet at the same time was filled with energy. You roll face-down on your straw bed-nest, haphazardly flailing your arms and uncaringly using them to smack Bill in his sleep. He sputters awake for a moment but then goes right back to sleep. 

After the first few nights you three decided to just pile up all the straw you had in the cell, sleeping besides each other to provide both warmth and comfort your blankets mostly lacked. 

You shake your head and flop back on your back, your arm hitting Pats leg as he slept upside down rather right-side up like both you and Bill. How cute. He doesn't seem to mind, staying asleep with a twitch. 

You stifled a groan and sat up, straw clinging to your hair and clothing. You swipe them aside, returning them to the pile as you unwrapped your rag of a blanket from your person. You stand from the pile/nest/bed and walk over to the bowl of water left for the three of you. You dip your hands in the water and splash some on your face, rubbing at your eyes and drinking some as well. 

It helps, a little but it still helps all the same. 

You feel more restless tonight. 

You look out of the small window of your prison door. You only see the other doors of other cells and the hallway, nothing else. Oh wait, there's a troll coming down the hall. Its... Fuck, it's fucking  _Vermos_. You growl under your breath and scurry back to the pile, curling besides Pat and using your raggy blanket as best you can to cover yourself up. 

You appear to be lax, seemingly asleep as you waited for Vermos to just pass your cell and all. You also used Pats blanket to cover up his face but left Bill alone, it would be too suspicious if three humans had their faces covered up like this. You ease your breathing, you close you tired yet unsleepy eyes. 

He better not do anything, especially with Pat around. 

Bill?... Okay not Bill too since Pat likes Bill. As in  _like like_ him, you could see Pat sending glances at Bill. Bill was an oblivious fuck but he was  _Pats_ oblivious fuck, you cheered at Pat from the sidelines, patiently waiting for when Pat grows the balls and Bill losing his stubborn and annoying ones. 

Though if Bill makes the wrong move... welp,  _the **illusions** will help you make him into an  **art piece** that Pat would love_. 

Your thoughts halts as you hear the verily familiar Alternian voice that would give you snide comments and insults right outside the cell door, you continue pretending to be asleep right down to your breathing patterns as you curled at Pat's side. 

You could practically  _feel_ the searching gaze Vermos gives through the cell door, you slowly shift. Appearing to shift to a better position in your 'sleep', Vermos's searching glare ceases and the footsteps continue. You breathed lowly and stay in your position for who knows  _how_ long just to make sure he wouldn't come back right when you were about to move. 

You sat up and sighed, running a hand through your untamed and growing hair, your hair was now growing slowly but it was clear it was growing wildly just like everyone else's. The more vain humans lamented about it during their breaks and stuff, the rest of you just didn't really care others just wanting to focus on not fucking up and not ending up in a splatter among the walls and floor. 

The amount of humans that were in the palace was steadily growing lower as at some point, a moment of stupidity passes through a moron and ends up as a temporary mural among the blood paintings. There were various paintings all over the palace but eventually they all had to be cleaned up so that there would be more room for the purple-blooded trolls. 

You had caught a few of those clown-worshiping trolls painting at the walls using a yellow-blood, a rust one and finally one human. Their artwork was quite impressive given that they used their hands and just splattered all over the walls almost clumsily, clumsily to you at least to others it was horrifying as usual, you liked the face they all drew afterwards. 

:O)

Hehehe

That emoticon face was very adorable.

Once again you stand up and began to pace, careful with your footsteps because you didn't want to alert Vermos into your cell. You didn't want to deal with the fucker this late at night, as you wait for the day to start you consume another pill. It is delicious as usual. 

Really you're getting bored in and of this cell. Should you pick the lock? 

No, not tonight. You'll do it on any other night where Vermos wasn't the one on patrol. 

You sat against the wall and began to play with your sleeve, using your own blood was getting more and more tempting lately. But you refrain from doing so, you don't want to scare Pat. He's already terrified for his life as it is, you don't want to stress him more with worry for you no matter how nice that would have been. 

Pat is nice, just like kind sir and miss. 

You wonder where the two are, have they been captured? Did they get away? They were certainly smart enough to do so. That and both kind sir and miss were really skilled in combat, they taught you some things but you were promised not to use them unless you  _really needed to_ or was protecting something. 

So you didn't use their teachings on the custodians from the white room, instead you used the other things you learned from the white room and its inhabitants. Some things taught by some of the others with you in there or copying their techniques by observation and such.

Like the time when you were 14 or something, you had nearly succeeded in doing a move that was taught to you by a nice lady. That lady was a good lady as she taught you stuff just like kind miss, she taught you things like how to stay flexible even after they bounded your body and such. 

Which was good because they bounded your legs for the very first time after what you almost pulled,  _in a more literal sense_. They bounded your legs and arms, they didn't like the stunt you pulled on one of their people the white room's guardian/custodian. They didn't like you nearly popping off one of the guardian's arms like that, shame a moment later and you would have had that arm right off! 

The nice lady had been so proud of you the next time you both had met, even though you had failed your first attempt. A good first try, she had cackled laughed. You liked her, she was cool but like every other person like you in that place. They took her away somewhere else and you had never seen her again afterwards. 

You always wondered on how she and some of the others that you had known were doing, or if they were even still  _alive_ or something. You like to think that they were and were doing something out in the world instead of being in the white rooms. Yeah, white rooms sucked. 

_~~You feel like you're suffocating, it's too **quiet** and too  **loud** they won't let you  **move** and it  **hurts it hurts you think** and  **think** and ~~ _ ~~**_hurt_ ** _and is your head going to **explode**_ _???_ _You hope **so** , You hope  **not**. It's too  **bright** ,  **blinding white** everywhere just  **white**   **white white noise white white voice/s** , colors, you want  **colors** and and **color the walls, red, mm red is nice better than white** but really  **every color is better than white**............. hey, are you dying????_ ~~

You popped a pill, it's delicious. You wash it down with some water, and take a moment to appreciate the deliciousness of the medicine. You feel more tired now, maybe you can go to sleep? 

Probably not.

As you lean against the wall for a bit as you come to a conclusion, you lazily move and stretch slowly going over a routine that you made in the past year that was different from the routine from all those other years. 

Yeah, you were still bored as fuck. 

_~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~_

You licked you lips and wiped your cheek as you dive in for another bite, alien food isn't that bad. You aren't even affected by the fact you seem to be eating some kind of bug-mammal thing in the shape of a ladybug or a beetle, the others were of course disgusted by this fact but hunger won out and though they complained you knew they were grateful to even  _have_ this kind of treatment or how they actually fed you at all. 

Granted on some days the trolls didn't allow you guys to eat in the morning or evening. 

You were all currently crammed in the kitchen, eating the meal of the day with the fellow kitchen humans and trolls. The trolls that were working there were obviously lowblooded, browns, greens and reds. Half of them continued to ignore you from day one, but the other half were slowly talking to you people with their choppy and blocky English as time comes to pass. 

Looks like English was truly going to be a  _universal_ language huh? 

Pat and Bill were currently eating with you, bantering as well. You lazily slouched against the table, chewing as you did, you are amused by Pat's lectures of you eating and sleeping properly and Bill's insistence to just leave you alone. You spy at the corner of your vision Trisha, eating with another group. 

Lately she's been distancing herself from you and the other two, Pat is a little disappointed and Bill tries to hide his hurt and fails at it too. You are starting to dislike her as well but not as much. 

Your mind wanders as you lazily steal from Bill's plate even though your plate clearly still has some food left, he sends you a glare and you smile your tired and 'innocent' smile at him. You defend your plate from him when he tries and once again fails to steal your food in return. 

The food wasn't that bad as you had said, certainly better than some things you have tried. But it wasn't as tasty as a turkey or a Wendy's burger or something. That said, fast food, restaurants and other food places... you wonder on how that's going with the whole 'alien invasion' aspect of life that was thrown into your faces. 

That and the governments of all countries, they must be trying to do things. You wonder if they're considering nuclear bombs and weapons already. Was humanity that brave/stupid/desperate enough to even try that? A scary thought to that is there is a complete 50/50 chance for that to happen. 

But then again there might be smarter trolls or aliens out there that could disengaged all of that, maybe even  _survive_ it nonetheless. 

Earth was losing but you knew it wouldn't go down without a fight, a trait humans often have. 

Huh, your thoughts of Earth have recently grown and such. 

But in all seriousness you didn't really care much about the planet nor its people, you only cared about those  _you_ care about. Earth can be enslaved for you care, you just worry a bit to those you actually like. 

"Did you hear? They're bringing more humans here!" You pause with a mouthful of food and began to pay more attention to Bill, for once. 

Bill grunted at your attention but ignored you to pay attention to Pat, good pay attention to Pat. Pat likes him and wants his attention, so far Bill has been good to Pat and should continue to be good...  _or else_.

Pat seems happy, good. Bill can continue being Bill for now. 

"I hear they captured more humans and are bringing them here in a month or so. Turns out more trolls are coming here or something... Poor fuckers really" Bill sighed and Pat gave him a tired smile, they were taking being enslaved fairly well but they still didn't like it. They don't really understand on why  _you_ were okay with it but didn't really bother you about it like Trisha tried. 

You tap at the table bringing their attention towards you, you sign with one hand as you lean against the other hand. Bill sends Pat a confused glance after sending you a glare, he's still  on the fact you can talk but usually refuse to do so. 

"Um, he's asking on where you got this rumor. And to... nevermind" Pat mumbles as he flushes and sends you a pointed stare, you lazily grin up to him. You had wanted Bill to confess his undying love towards Pat, Bill wants to ask but Pat just waves him off quickly. 

Bill sighs and shakes his head before answering "I heard it from Trisha, she heard it from some guy named Ross who heard it from a passing conversation or some shit" he says and all three of you glance at Trisha who caught your glances, she sends a hesitant and confused smile down your way and falters when your eyes meet with hers. 

You get an vision of an illusion from her again, it's the same thing only more...  _artistic_ now. God, you really need to do something about all these illusions and such! You didn't want to have one about Pat again, not little Pat who paps you in your cell and such!

You roll your eyes and curl your arms around your head, burying it underneath your arms but keeping an ear on both Pat and BIll. 

"You are one of the most laid back pieces of shits ever, like what the fuck dude... and I think it's affecting both me and Pat too... Fuck it I don't really care anymore" You hear Bill mutter and your smile is hidden when you hear Pat's chuckle, good, stay optimistic. 

It's better than being a mopey-mcfuss a fuck like  _some_ people here. 

A troll enters the kitchen, its a purple juggalo one and the rest of the humans go silent at its appearance. Oh hey, it's Ternal. 

"LISTEN up MOTHERfuckers, THE TImE for NUTRItion CONSUMPTIon is motherFUCKING over. TIME For you all TO FUCKING MOve it AND fucking SCRAM" Ternal snarls wildly with a grin, a throwing knife in hand and a... vuvuzela in another. Huh, you haven't seen a vuvuzela in a while, sweet. 

The other humans scurry about, escaping the kitchen and dodging around Ternal who laughs at their scurrying forms, Bill and Pat shrink behind you and follow you out. Ternal makes eye contact with you and smirks, greeting you with a curt nod and a sharp grin. 

You return the nod but kept your grin lazy and stroll out with both Bill and Pat right behind you, Bill and Pat will question you about that later on as you have yet to tell them about what happened a few days ago. But they knew of the strange and cruel-looking cerulean guard that would send you glares the rare times you and they worked together to clean in a room. 

Vermos better not mess with them. 

You papped Pat's face and reluctantly papped Bill's face, he makes a noise at his throat that you ignore, and walked towards the known location that held the cleaning supplies. There was some kind of schedule, yesterday was kitchen day for you so you worked in the kitchen and today was cleaning day. 

You wanted to see if there was a new art piece today on the walls by any of the clowns today, you were kinda jealous. You wanted to paint as well but you are wary to ask or see if you can paint with the... 'paint' that was splattering the walls and such. 

You might offend the clowns or something, as insane as you were you were cautious. 

_~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~_  


Okay, this was not the weirdest thing you were ever contemplating about. You've contemplated weirder, especially during the first times you tasted your most delicious medicine given to you by kind sir and miss. 

You contemplated weirder things as you were bounded to the floor and your arms were pretty much useless while staring at the damned whiteness of the white room with the noises and voice/s banging entirely in your head. You contemplated weirder shit as you stared at the unfamiliar yet very vaguely familiar ceiling of your room after being released by your white prison all the while getting shouted at by your maternal gene donor. 

What were you contemplating about currently? 

Alien troll genitalia. 

What was currently going on downtown for them? Did they even have genitalia or something? They were insect-based but part of mammalian so intercrural intercourse was possible for them right? But then again... Hmmm. 

You blinked and focused again, contemplating once more but of a different subject.

So, were zodiac signs universal? Most probably because they were a star-sign in space, the odds of having the same zodiac sign was weird. Astronomy was kind of weird, not to mention the chances of aliens tracing the sign the same way as you humans did was  _also weird_. 

"CURIOUS MOTHERFUCKER? wanna know how it's like to PAIL A MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD? FUCK can humans PAIL?" you blinked, 'pail'? What? 

Oh yeah, the reason of your contemplation. You crane your neck and look up to see sharp teeth pulled into a very shark-like grin and very amused purple eyes on yellow sclera. His hair looks wilder from down here, oh and he has piercings on his elf-like ears apparently.

In front of you was the Grand Highblood, dressed just as he was the day he had captured you. You missed some details about him, his hands can envelope your head completely if held together, his thighs are at your slouching-shoulder height and currently his crotch was pretty much at your face. 

Your zodiac sign Capricorn is stitched into the pant's crotch right above where the human cock would have been. Weird. 

You had bumped into him just as you finished an cleaning an old mural from a section of a wall that Wirrus pointed out to you before leaving for something. 

"you motherfucking LISTENING small fleshy bro? hey, MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER ME shithead" Grand Highblood... fuck it, he's GH in your head now. 

"Mm? Sorry, I spaced out" well at least he knows English, that's a great thing to know. 

GH snorted and smirked at you "i could motherfucking SEE THAT. what's on your motherfucking THINK PAN smallest bro? besides THIS MOTHERFUCKER'S BULGE that is" Think pan? As in head? Huh, you learn more words everyday. 

"Oh yes, my 'think pan' is completely fucking filled with your weird-ass alien genitalia known as 'bulge'" you deadpanned and he chuckles, as he does his crotch shudders with his deep chuckles. ... Strangely enough you do not mind it moving like that. 

You shook your head and ignored the crotch and focused on GH's smirking face "What is it do you want oh Grand Highblood from this lowly alien life-form? Or may I pass you and continue my work as a low-life slave?" you somehow do not die from that, why are you so wordy around trolls? You were never this kind of wordy and...  _sassy_? around other humans, maybe its the fact its an alien race or something. You currently cannot find yourself to give a single fuck at all. 

His smirk widens and he crouches, his hair is a wild bush. He is an alien lion, it is him. 

You feel compelled to just rub yourself into that bush of hair now, you don't know why. Your sanity was already down the drain before but it seemed that it still continues to sink down below to depths you never thought it would go to. Seriously. 

"what i motherfucking WANT little humanbro, is for you TO ANSWER MY MOTHERFUCKING QUESTION" he leans in, his sharp grin grows into a sharp smile you can't really tell at this distance as you are too distracted keeping complete eye contact with his purple eyes. 

Your black eyes clash with his purple. 

"And what would that be? I await your query" you reply, you feel weak yet your mind is  _buzzing_ but it isn't  _banging_. The tiredness fades in and out. 

His eyes narrow "why the MOTHERFUCK, are you not FUCKING SCARED OF ME motherfucker? from the fucking START you had your CHILL MOTHERFUCKING ON the whole time. THE MESSIAHS WHISPER about you motherfucking (Y/N), why do they motherfucking WHISPER brother?" he asks and leans in even more, your nose is pretty much bumping into his own. 

It would be awkward and terrifying for any other normal person. You? You were too busy reeling from your head. 

That and you needed to answer. 

"I don't know... I honest to god don't fucking know. Maybe it's the fact I have never been on the same level on human sanity, my head reels with noise and fucktits. My head is fucked up, beyond normal human shit-standards. My head whispers about you too, I think. I drown them before they drown me, so I don't really listen much. They say things but they go in then out, it's been getting weird though. Fuck, I think I'm rambling, probably am. Messiahs huh? Are they the noise? Or are they the whispers, the shouts, the screams, the songs... I need a meddy... A meddy seems nice right now, maybe later" 

You're rambling, you trail off and look back into his eyes and he seems... confused and conflicted? Then it changes to amusement and... you don't know, your head is all over the place. 

He hums, it's dark and deep and rough and scratchy. 

"hmm, i motherfucking SEE. very well, CONTINUE WITH YOUR MOTHERFUCKING WORK brother. i must go, don't cause ANY FUCKING TROUBLE 'lright? good" he says and... pats your head? He walks by you, you refused to follow or watch him go away because you know your eyes would stray to his rump or something. Everything was strange and fucking with you. Anyway, he patted you on the head.

It's more of a bop really but you think it might've been a pat? Or a pap? You don't know, your head is aching but its not banging. You nod and get your cleaning supplies, you feel sleepy. A nap sounds wonderful now, you might sleep tonight. Your steps falter for some reason but continue on. Strange. 

You never noticed your eyes going a brief purple and since you didn't look back you missed the Grand Highblood's gaze looking at you and his own eyes flashing a toxic purple. A stoic look on his face. 

You take two pills this time... and a close third you guess. 

_~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~_  


You walked pass the strange (Y/n) bro, he doesn't look at you as you pass. It was strangely irritating on how he doesn't pay you mind after all that. You look back to him and wonder before you shrug and use them, your chucklevoodoos that is. 

~~_**You have no fucking idea where the motherfuck you are but you instantly** _ **hated** _**it with all the bland white surrounding you. What the shit.** _ ~~

~~_**You look around and then look down, your eyes widening as you see him. He's bound, his arms and legs were bound by something. His mouth was covered by something that looked like to be made of iron and hoofbeast leather, but it was his motherfucking** _ **eyes _that caught most of your attention._** ~~

_~~**They looked crazed, wild, bloodthirsty but there was fear in them. They kept darting around the white room, he doesn't seem to see you. He keeps twitching, swaying and writhing on the seemingly padded floor. You notice them now, the faint noise and whisper that seemed to bounce off the walls, the floor and even the ceiling.** ~~ _ ~~****~~  


Your lips purse. You don't know how to feel about that shit, what the fuck happened? What was in this fucker's head? Your lips curled upwards this time, this human was too interesting! You can't wait to find out  _everything_ about this fucker, also you can't wait to find out why the messiahs and horrorterrors fucking  _whisper_ about him to you from time to time. 


	7. The Views of Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into other's points of view besides you, dear reader.
> 
> Another Highblooded troll is coming to visit the Grand Highblood, bringing with them a cherished friend.

_~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~_

You slept fairly well that night after the encounter with GH. GH is more... laid back than you expected him to be, but then again this was his home and he wasn't on the battlefield or anything. 

The noises kept going at it in your brain, doing something similar of the hated banging but... it's not that annoying nor painful? You don't know, you are not an expert with the noises in your head despite them  _being in **your** head_. 

Your sanity levels were already low as you had mentioned but it seemed that it was going even lower just spending time here on an alien planet being owned by a high-ranked alien that seems to be interested in you somehow along with its fellow aliens of the same blood color. 

You  _really_ don't know how to feel about that. 

Your decision is to ignore it for now and deal with it later even if it's going to bite you in the ass. 

Because fuck thinking about it right now with the noises and voice/s going wild in your head. You don't really want to add to the impending headache that was surely heading your way at this point. 

You don't want to be you right now, maybe be someone else? But that is impossible.

_=== > Be Someone Else_

Wait, what

~~_~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~_~~

You sighed as you craned your neck, tugging at the violet leather collar faintly before closing the book that your new 'master' generously lent you. You were his favorite for a number of reasons and that had its perks, being able to read and learn the new language was one of them. 

"Finished already? You really are a strange human you knowv that?" 

You rolled your eyes at the comment from your master as you stood from your place on the ridiculously huge pillow from his side and hopped off it to return it to the bookshelf before looking for the sequel. You have begrudgingly accepted him as your master in your head, a bet is a bet after all.

"Don't ignore your master pet, that's just rude" you paused as you felt the chain connected to your collar be tugged by the amused and slightly irritated highblooded troll. 

"Forgive me then, I simply wish to learn as quickly as I can. I wish to teach it to others and brighten my horizons on the new linguistic lands of this foreign alien planet" you drawled as you tugged on a book, its the sequel. You are tugged back to your pillow that you find reluctantly comfortable, your master smirks at you as you sent him an irate look. 

His violet eyes stared into yours as you ignore the book for a bit to look at him, his alien fangs are sharp in his smirk as he leans towards you "You havwe a specific human in mind pet, this (Y/n) correct?" he whispers and you tensed a bit before stiffly nodding. He chuckles as he reaches out to pet at your hair, prick. 

(Y/n), it must have been  _months_ since he and you last talked, you missed the lad. You really did, he was your favorite patient and was akin to a little brother to you by now. 

"And wvhat makes you think this human is evwen still _alivwe_?" he stressed to you with an amused smile, you sent him a smirk, never underestimate (Y/n), he was clever, someone who could think outside, inside at every angle of the box despite on how he acts and thinks. 

His head was mostly foggy, fading in and out, even with his sanity the boy was clever and smart and  _very_ stubborn. 

You open your book while still looking at your 'master' "If anyone can survive an alien invasion, it's (Y/n). He's a surprising fellow, clever and cunning as well. Don't underestimate his classification of homo-erectus Dualscar. He's the type that is very unpredictable and hard to maintain should he choose to be unruly." you told him with your smirk growing into a sharp smile. 

"After all, he _is_ the reason why I got your mark on my abdominal. The very reason and start of your interest for me if I remember correctly" you said as you opened your book, ignoring the pointed growl you got from the apparent pirate. 

You abdomen tingles as you remembered the day you got it, you had taken (Y/n) to a tattoo parlor after going along with his request. He wanted his zodiac symbol tattooed unto him, you decided to go with it and get a zodiac symbol tattoo as well as a little tattoo of a skull with a jester's hat on with some clown make up to go with it on your bicep, urging (Y/n) to get a replica the next time they went there. 

Dualscar's reaction to it was quite amusing, demanding if you worshipped the 'same fucking terrifying juggalo messiahs' or something. You still have no clue on what that is exactly, sounds like a religion of some sorts probably among the trolls or something. 

You looked at him funny and told him he got it on a whim, the sea troll went silent after that and didn't bring it up anymore despite the pointed looks you get when he saw it from time to time. 

Your 'master' is a sea-dweller, apparently there were two kinds of 'trolls' the land-dwelling and the sea-dwelling and it looks like the sea-dwelling are one of the highest in their strange blood ruled society. Not to mention your apparent 'master' is one of the highest even among sea-dwellers for the aquarius symbol he bares, strange you wonder if it's because of a constellation or somewhat but you forget to ask him often. 

And finally he was a pirate, both a space and sea pirate. 

A pirate that managed to capture you just as you were on the boat heading back to America to visit (Y/n) after months of travelling around a bit. You even had souvenirs for him that he would've absolutely  _loved_. 

His ship literally dropped out of the sky and rocked your boat, a lot of people fell over as the space ship seemed to morph into a more pirate-esque looking ship. Lo and behold, alien  _space pirates_ came aboard and captured humans left and right, killing a few as well. You managed to avoid them for a bit on the ship, even managing to overthrow a few trolls overboard with your smarts, but eventually you were caught just like the rest of your kind. 

At least you hadn't died yet, somehow. Though you might have to thank your tattoo and personality for saving your life it seems. After outwitting a blue blooded troll to fall into the ocean you were cornered by three sea-dwellers, one of them being your new master. 

You did put up an incredible fight but fell to their superior strength and abilities, it was when a sea-dweller ripped apart your shirt did Dualscar focus his interest entirely on you, hell the  _trolls_ were interested in you  _very_ much as you bared his symbol on your abs in dark grey and black ink. 

A tribal tattoo of a merman pouring water out of a vase that bared the Aquarius symbol, the water even shaped to look like the symbol as it poured out of the vase. 

Not to mention their reactions your little jester tattoo that they eventually found after looking at your zodiac themed tattoo. 

Things were kind of blurry as you were suffering from a head wound courtesy to one of the trolls along with mild blood loss from the various cuts and wounds you had gotten. They patched you up after capturing you, the first time you hear their language you instantly wanted to learn it, that and fix their atrocious attempts to speak English. 

You never really cared for the rest of humanity, you just hoped people like (Y/n) were doing well in this event of alien invasion. You yourself were quite like them, not entirely right in the head but you hid it from society. You went through school were there were various incidents that almost led to you getting yourself into either prison or an asylum but you managed. When you graduated with a psychology degree along with various other degrees you decided to see for yourself in the world that could have been had you not been careful in hiding your apparent insanity. 

That world was horrible. Case of point, (Y/n). Honestly what did they expect from the lad if they just tied him up like that and left him in a horrid white room for  _days_ on end?! And them trying to 'help' his mental problems weren't helping at all. 

Gaining (Y/n) trust was, as you had said, one of the best things you could have done. Despite his appearance and facade of being lazy and open-hearted it was actually quite a challenge to get him to  _really_ trust you. Which included staying with him in the white rooms, teaching him some things you knew and just slowly uncovering the ball of usually calm insanity that was (Y/n) (L/n). 

Usually being the key word here. 

The boy was usually docile but was always observing and passively learning, either he knew it or not. Hell, you saw his first attempt at breaking an arm by twisting it out of the unfortunate sop's joints. He had no practice, no experience and had a vague idea on what he was doing but he nearly succeeded had you and the others stop him, you actually didn't want to stop him but if he  _did_ pop the arm off then he would have been in  _more_ trouble that he had earning him more time in those horrible white rooms that he loathed. 

The woman who taught him that was extremely proud despite his failure, you were too but unfortunately the woman had to go being the sole responsibility on why (Y/n) did it. You don't know where they took her but you wished her well and hoped her future was alright. 

The thought of the woman led to a certain colleague in mind, (Y/n) called her kind miss and to you, he called you kind sir. 

He knew your name but rarely used it, preferring to the little nickname he made up for you and her. 

'Kind miss' is practically the sibling you always wanted, she was just as insane as you and (Y/n) were and was an incredible actress despite not going unto that road. She and you adored (Y/n) very much, you wonder on how she is. She would  _definitely_ survive through an alien invasion.

She and you had became to be the best of friends, practically siblings in all but blood and name. She was also a medical genius it would seem as she was the one who created those specific pills for (Y/n), the ones that tasted delicious, you had tried them and agreed with (Y/n) that yes they were indeed  _very_ tasty. 

You had given her the idea though on making those pills, after a certain incident you had vaguely commented on medication or something but you can't recall why or when exactly you did but you did remember it happening after that incident. 

The pills helped a lot and it was also one of the sole reasons on why (Y/n) had trusted you two so fast afterwards, and those pills were the sole reason on how he got out of that damned life after all those years stuck in that prison. 

It would have been fun to break him out but it would also be a hassle to be hunted down not to mention there was a risk of your mental sanity being found out along with your hidden and violent past. You  _did not_ want to end up like (Y/n). It was already horrible seeing the teen go through it but actually  _going through it yourself_??? Nope, count you out!

Anyway, back to the point. (Y/n) was brilliant and you were reading. 

"I see... anywvay, wve'll be arrivwing at the Grand Highblood's Royal Hivwe soon enough. Shouldn't take a couple more days" Dualscar commented and went back to reading his own book, you nodded as you got comfortable on your pillow.

Being someone's pet wasn't all that bad, so far anyway.

At first you were a slave, a _favored_ slave anyway, then after some apparent shenanigans that you refuse to think about currently you ended up making a bet with Dualscar. Now you were his pet. 

Life was strange now, and you know it was going to get stranger in the near future. Oh well, at least you won't be bored for a while now. Though you have to wonder on the whereabouts of your dearly beloved friends.

You know they were going to be okay, you were doing fine and surely they were too. 

_=== > Be Someone Else Again_

Hmm? 

**_~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~_ **

 

You smile as Bill rants about the trolls and (Y/n)'s laziness like usual, (Y/n) lazily lounging on your lap and the straw pile the three of you slept in.

You name is Patrick 'Pat' Anderson, and you were lucky to be alive.

When the alien invasion began you were out with your best friends, Sarah , Emily, Trisha and finally Bill. You were all having a good time goofing around and all smiles, Bill was going to do something incredibly stupid by the prompting of Mil when it happened. 

Just as you were about to protest to Bill from doing the stupid thing the aliens appeared, falling from the skies and starting either capturing or killing humans. The five of you ran for it, trying to escape and sticking together, Trisha was demanding that they all go home to their parents or at least to her home where they could find safety underneath her father's protection. 

You were neutral about Trisha, she, Mil and Sarah were best besties and you and Sarah were best besties as well so by default the best friends thing extended to her as well. But you were kind of leaning to disliking her for one sole reason, she has a crush on Bill too.

'Too' meaning that  _you_ had a crush on Bill and that was a fact, Bill, you and Sarah were childhood friends. Both Emily and Trisha came in after 9th grade. You figured out that you had a crush on Bill soon after you notice yourself getting a bit jealous over Trisha trying to be so close to Bill, you didn't deny your feelings but you were too shy to act out on them. Emily was asexual and had no interest in romance so you had no problems there, Sarah you were fine with even if she would have a crush on Bill because you knew her so well.

But Trisha? There was something about her that you didn't really like about. 

Anyway, back to your story. 

When the trolls began picking up random strangers and putting them into cages or shackling them up, you noticed later that the elderly and the young were put into cages while the adults were all chained up in a line, the five of you had agreed to book it back to Trisha's place. Trisha's dad was an ex-soldier, a general actually who retired to spend more time with his family so despite your doubts about going to Trisha's place you knew it was actually the right choice. 

Too bad you were all caught before even going half-way. 

It seemed that the trolls had considered you all young and caged you instead of being in shackles and chains. There had been another group of teens with you inside the cage and all of you were terrified for your lives. 

It was horrible seeing people getting caged and killed left and right but then  _he_ came carrying (Y/n) in his hand after a huge roar echoed over the panicking neighborhood. 'He' being the gigantic terrifying purple-colored troll. The Grand Highblood as you know now. 

From what you hear from (Y/n), the Grand Highblood had fallen from somewhere in the sky and landed on his mother's car. You had said sorry about that but he waved it off so nonchalantly you wondered about it some times, thinking you imagined the gleeful and a bit scarily sadistic tone underneath the laziness. 

What was strange about everything from the moment the Grand Highblood put (Y/n) in the cage with you was the fact  _he put (Y/n) in the cage with you_. (Y/n) was old enough to be considered an adult, being 19 years old and you had seen other people who looked old enough like (Y/n) being chained instead of caged.

 _That and the older male didn't even look paranoid or scared of the whole situation_. 

Seriously he looked tired sure but there was no fear in his person, no trembling, no whimpering. Just a lazy and calm teen sitting in a cage with other  _prisoners_ of his own species in the middle of an  _alien_   _invasion_. 

Though his medicinal pills might have helped in that but you're not sure.

 _Then the cage toppled over and freed you all_. 

Bill didn't hesitate to drag you and the others out as the other group of teens seemed to think of the same idea and booked it too, but (Y/n)? He stayed put, either on purpose or on accident he stayed in the fallen over and open cage. 

That was the best choice in reality you thought to yourself as you shivered and remembered, you had looked back and was absolutely terrified to see the Grand Highblood with horrid red eyes standing over two corpses bathed in colorful blood. Troll blood was bizarre and beautiful in a very morbid way, it was like it wasn't blood at all simply  _paint_. 

Then they started killing the other group. 

You don't know how but you're glad that you were captured again with your friends, but you all had been wounded and taken back to the cage. The same cage as before, with (Y/n) who was covered in alien blood but didn't seem to mind. 

He slept after that as they were all escorted into the sudden ship that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

You and the others were patched up by a kind Jade colored and probably blooded lady troll that spoke English! Erm, sort of. Her accent was heavy and her sentences were choppy but gradually getting better each time she spoke. 

Hours later (Y/n) woke up and everything else was history. 

You don't know why you had patted, heh  _patted_ , (Y/n) like that. But you find out that you like the older teen and suddenly everyone is bonding in the cell somewhat with (Y/n), he was a good friend albeit very lazy and when it was revealed he had pills that he needed to take you were concerned for the teen. You asked about them and what exactly they were for but he just waved you off and didn't answer. 

You were concerned for him, then you were concerned for his pills. It was clear he took them every few hours and though he had two bottles of pills it was clear his supply was limited so what would happen if he completely ran out? 

Would he fall ill? Would he die? 

You hope not and hope he'll be okay. 

When you finally arrived on the alien planet Alternia, you were so nervous and scared when you were all lined up in front of the throne room. You were nearly hyperventilating but calmed down with everyone's help, mostly it was (Y/n) and Bill that helped calmed you down. When it was Bill's turn you were  _really_ worried, then it was your turn and you were terrified beyond belief. 

You trembled underneath the Grand Highblood's powerful gaze, dressed in rags and chains and you could see and _smell_ the dead corpses that were littered around. You prayed to anyone there, prayed for the safety of the others and prayed for yourself. 

Your prayers must have been answered as you were miraculously  _not_ killed and instead, taken to the side and given a plain purple-colored metal collar and shoved into a cell. 

 _Bill was alive_ and you were so happy you tackled him down and cried in relief then blushed as you realized what you had done. 

And what seemed to be an hour later, an hour filled with awkward talks and tense air.  _(Y/n)_ is thrown into your cell and you are  _happy_. 

His collar is different, there were carvings on it along with a familiar sign that you kind of forgot about but you discard it and focus on the fact the three of you were  _alive_ , being forced as slaves but  _alive_. 

And (Y/n)  _could talk_. After all this time he could talk but just decided not to because of his preferred 'Self Muteness' and did admit that he liked practicing his Sign Language and after that you developed and learned more Sign Language from him as he used it to communicate daily. Bill even learns so you won't have to translate for him even though you are glad to and even  _prefer_ to as (Y/n) seemed to figure out your crush on him and relentlessly teased you whenever he could. 

Anyway, it was a sad thought that only you, Bill, (Y/n) and Trisha managed to stay together, Sarah was still alive (Y/n) reassured you as he saw her just as he entered the throne room but they have no idea if Emily was alive or was a corpse already thrown out before they could see her. 

You didn't like that thought, you liked Emily. 

You hoped and prayed for the best as the weeks went by. 

And to be honest?

It... really wasn't that bad, being imprisoned and turned into a slave that is. Even  _Bill_ admits that, sure there was a death and injury here and there with the humans but it was just as the same with the trolls it seems. And it was a little hard to mourn over the death of a total stranger even if he was a part of your species, both you and Bill would have cared more had it not been for (Y/n) who distracted you both from everything and somehow manages to make Bill and you relax despite the whole 'alien invasion slavery and humankind doom' situation. 

You jolted as you felt a poke at your stomach, breaking you out of your thoughts. (Y/n) is looking at you with a slightly blank but lazy smile, silently asking you if you were okay. You return his smile and just shrugged, honestly not knowing on how you feel. 

He 'paps' you, he calls them paps now and lately it seemed like you were calling them paps now. He was influential, you had realized one day but you didn't really care now. 

"Hey! Are you listening to me?! Goddamit (L/n)!!" Bill practically froths at (Y/n) who sent him a mild thumbs up before snuggling into your side, Bill scowls, it's cute, and stomps towards the both of you. 

He slumps beside you and leans into your side, your face heats up as Bill mumbles out he was tired and you like to think it's not  _just_ your imagination in seeing him blush. You just sigh and lay back, dragging both fellow males with you unto the pile of straw. 

Even if it was made of straw it was actually really comfy with all three of you there, it seems that you were all used to it now after what seems to be months. 

You honestly don't know how to feel about that and this whole situation but, as you drift off to sleep feeling warm and nice, you don't find it in you to mind the whole situation. 

_=== > Be Someone Else One More Time_

... _Snore_...

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

You huffed as you stare at the ceiling, usually you were supposed to be asleep by now but it seemed that your body still had some energy left. 

You sat up slowly, as to not wake up Pat. You don't care two shits if you woke up the other bastard but you wanted Pat to have a full night's sleep. 

You look at the wall, your mind just numb for a bit as you thought of the past few 'months'. 

Life as a slave didn't really seem that bad, there was no abuse, no terrible master or some shit. Sure there were deaths and shit but those other guys were all stupid to think they had a chance weaponless and acting stupid against the ones that managed to capture you all in the first place. 

For once you agree with (L/n)'s rare but sometimes occasional mutterings of 'idiotic human beings' whenever you guys hear someone getting hurt in an attempt to escape. Escape to where?? The planet's sun would burn you all to a fucking crisp the moment you step out. 

Sheesh, talk about sunburns huh? 

Your name is William 'Bill' Wesley, yeah yeah laugh it up and ask the question. ' _Are you related to the Weasleys??_ ' if you had a buck every time someone asked you that you would have enough money to buy a new pair of top of the line shoes for running and stuff.

The ones that were actually durable and shit, none of those fancy but kind of easy to wear and tear flip-flops that your uncle insists on wearing. Those pairs of shoes wouldn't last a goddamn  _week_ without falling apart. 

Anyway, your are Bill Wesley and your life is pretty shitty. Alien invasion, becoming hostages then turned into slaves. Yeah, life was shitty now. 

But in all honesty the slavery isn't that bad, despite your outgoing and fiery attitude you kept your head down to survive and reluctantly respected the trolls. You didn't want to die, you didn't want to leave Pat alone in his hellhole and sure that lazy ass bastard (Y/n) could keep him plenty of company and it was clear he cared for Pat and would no doubt try to keep him safe as best as he could but that was it. 

While (Y/n) seemed lazy and shit, you didn't really trust him like that. There was just  _something_ about this ass that made your instincts tingle a bit, made you wary of him, one of the prime reasons on why you were so reluctant and hard on him the first time you met. Didn't really helped he had hurt 'Rah the moment he woke up, but you eventually excepted 'Rah's explanation of ' _He was just scared and paranoid Bill!_ ' with reluctance and doubt. 

He had the green card in your head now because he kept Pat alright when you couldn't, both of them were like best friends now. Pat just accepting it and (Y/n) just going with the flow and enjoying it, you were not in  _any_ circumstances  _jealous_ of that asshole getting more attention from Pat nowadays. 

It was clear that they were just friends, (Y/n) was a weird bastard and was probably attention-starved or someshit. 

So why does him being near Pat tick you off so much?? 

Holy shit, did you have a  _crush_ on Pat?? 

Your childhood best buddy that grew up beside you and stuck with you even in your worst moments?!

Fuck. 

You groaned as you buried your head into your arms, your heart beating a bit faster now. 

You have no idea what to do, you took a glance at Pat who snored lightly snuggled up to your side. 

You are  _not_ smiling dammit. 

Pat sighs and cuddles closer, seeking more of your body heat. Yeah, that was it. Pat couldn't have a crush on you, you would've noticed... right??

You were thinking so hard you didn't noticed (Y/n) crawling over Pat and just laying his head on top of Pat's side for a while just staring at your all creepily until you took another contemplative glance. You bit back your yell of  _surprise_ , not fear, psh, (Y/n) scare you??  _Never_. 

"Goddammit (L/n)!!" you hissed at him quietly, not wanting to wake up Pat from his well needed sleep. The bastard just sends you a lazy smile in return, his eyes all foggy and half-lidded like usual. 

He doesn't say anything for a while as you glare at him, he blinks looks confused a bit before he pops a pill and gives you a grin as you both stare down at each other. 

You then start to notice the slight darkness underneath his eyes, oh yeah he had insomnia didn't he? Was this one of those sleepless nights he would occasionally mention?

"Can't sleep?" you deadpanned and flipped him off when he sends you a 'what do you think dumbass?' look from his somehow still foggy and lazy eyes. The bastard. 

Your eye twitches in annoyance before you just sighed and looked away from him, looking everywhere in the cell taking in the small details and shit again. 

"What the fuck do you even do when you can't sleep? There's nothing much to do here" you ask him quietly as he lifts his head from Pat's side, your irritation lessens a bit at that but then doubles as you noticed it lessening from him taking off his head from Pat's side. 

Okay, you'll ponder on your relationship later on,  _way_ later on because right now you'd rather not contemplate with Pat just asleep beside you and (Y/n) awake and staring at you like a creep. 

He does his hand language that Pat knows fluently, you however don't. 

"I don't know what the fuck that means" you huffed at him, you understood a little bit with the help of Pat and the reluctant help of (Y/n). 

He tilts his head and scratches at his messy hair, wow, it's reaching past his shoulders now and that reminds you that none of you guys have properly taken care of your hairs in the month you've spent here on this godforsaken planet.

" _... I usually just think to myself or hum to be honest_..." you jolted as you hear the soft answer that was practically a shout to you as you stare at (Y/n) in disbelief. 

You are  _not_ used to him talking, he rarely did! 

His voice was rough, a little husky but mostly rough from being used so little. His tone was low, a little slow too and he was quiet, either for the fact Pat was asleep or because that was his natural pitch or something. The first time he talked shocked the hell out of you and he talked lowly and quietly back then and the rare times he spoke too so that must be his natural volume of speech. 

"Jesus Christ dude!" you hissed at him and your feathers are metaphorically ruffling in irritation at the smirk he got in return, the bastard. 

You shake your head as you aimed your scowl at him, his amusement grows at your scowl and you scowl harder at him. 

Bastard. 

Have you mentioned how much of a goddamned bastard (Y/n) (L/n) is?? 

Plenty of times?? Well,  _it was clearly not enough_.

"So you just sit down and stare at the walls or something?? Don't you get bored?" you asked him as he sits up, stretching as he did. 

You don't wince at the popping noise his back emits, you did the same thing sometimes so you weren't disturbed about it. 

He continues stretching and replies to you "I stretch, or yoga... or whatever" he speaks slowly. He tends to speak like that during the rare times he did after taking a pill, you have no idea on what to think about them but you feel kind of glad for reasons unknown. 

The pills help him, that was clear but both Pat and you weren't sure on what it helps him on. The prick waves off the questions whenever they're asked, preferring to be a mysterious douche-bag over it. 

"That's it?" you prompted out, actually quite curious. He shrugs at you and lazily pokes his tongue out making you silently fume "Bastard" you hissed fuming a bit more at the amused smile you get from him. 

"Go sleep, Pat will worry over you if you don't" he tells you, you twitched and sent him a look. 

"And you?" you shot back. 

"I'll do that when insomnia decides to let up" 

You boggle at what he said for a moment, that was new. 

"You... alright there??? You seem a bit more...  _bluh_ " you flapped your arms a bit and he shrugs, you blinked and shake your head. Maybe it was for the best that you would leave this alone for a bit. 

(Y/n) shuffles around the cell, stretching each step he takes around the cell you all shared. He looks graceful somehow, and you had figured out he was flexible but he was more flexible than you expected giving as he does a perfect split and doesn't seem to be bothered as he stretches forwards and backwards. 

You are impressed but you won't admit it towards the older teen, you lie back down on the stray bed and close your eyes. Might as well try to sleep now. You force yourself not to tense and stay still when Pat grabs on to you and you just  _know_ your face is tinted red as (Y/n) chuckles,  _bastard_. 

You don't remember when exactly you started sleeping, but you are now. 

_=== > Be someone else who isn't human_

... _sleepy grumble_...

_~~~~~~*~~~~~~_

You purr as you chugged down your miraculous mirthful of all liquids. Motherfucking FAYGO  _BITCHES~~_

Motherfucking hell yes...

Right now you were assigned to patrol the human dungeon areas. As you patrol you do whatever the fuck you want like chugging your motherfucking faygo and shit. No one is there to stop you, not like anyone would dare besides the highest motherfucker there. The motherfucking Grand Highblood was the highest fucker and currently he was not there. 

You grin lazily as you prowl through the halls all the while enjoying your miraculous liquids. 

There are others who are patrolling like you but you are on your own motherfucking self because you're a goddamn purple-blood and can take care of your own shit. You are one of the highest motherfuckers here even by highblooded purple standards, you are below the Grand Highblood of course. 

You wander around the human dungeons, getting bored and kind of irritated by the blandness. Maybe you should tell other motherfuckers to paint the walls all up in here, it's too damn boring and bland for your tastes. You'll run it by the Grand Highblood later on, you are sure he would all up and agree with your motherfucking statement. 

Come on, this place needed some  _paints_!! 

You huff in disgust as the blank walls were just practically  _begging_ to be covered in all the mirthful paintings you motherfuckers can do. 

You look inside come cells as the boredom grows, the humans are mostly all asleep. Weird motherfuckers, some disgusting are disgusting shits while others were fine and cool. Especially that (Y/n) motherfucker, he was absolutely motherfucking cool and shit. 

He's all motherfucking cool up in his biz that you respect that given the circumstances, not only that but he is clearly becoming a favorite for the Grand Highblood. The fucker's got his  _sign_ on his collar there! Miracles.

You enjoy (Y/n), he's a cool alien. Hell if the Grand Highblood didn't all up and claim him then you yourself would have snatched him right up! 

What confused you at the beginning was that his motherfucking highest of motherfuckers ain't claiming (Y/n) properly, by now the motherfucker should be in a different block rather here in the dungeon blocks. 

Actually, (Y/n) was somewhere here right? 

You grin as you set out to find where his dungeon respiteblock is. 

Anyway, back to the motherfucking point. 

The Grand Highblood had let cool little honorary bro (Y/n) stay among these lower fucks when it was clear he was a cool motherfucker. 

 Then he and all up told you why, he wants to know if little (Y/n)bro was all up and worthy for his motherfucking attention. That point was a good motherfucking point so you left it, but you're sure that (Y/n) was going to prove his worth to him. You would be very motherfucking disappointed in your little bro if he didn't and all up and died like a low peasantblood. 

But you have no worries. 

Oh hey, you think this is it. 

You look around the cells, trying to see where your bro at. You find him and...

_Mitherful Messiahs above_

What the fuck was he doing?? 

You are stunned into silence as you watched your human brother do some  _weird ass moves and shit_. He and some other motherfucker were still awake at this hour of the day. The other motherfucker goes to sleep on the pile with another motherfucker, his moirail maybe? But what did that make your (Y/n)bro? 

Speaking of (Y/n), he was contorting his body all unnatural-like. Bending in ways no troll would ever think of, the motherfucker could bend his back and have his motherfucking think pan right between his legs! Your human bro has his think pan between his legs and uses his claw-less arms to push against the floor and  _holy shit_ that looks motherfucking awesome. He's standing on his motherfucking hands yo!

Motherfucking miracles!

He's bending forwards again, having his small human legs land but his hands are still firmly on the ground for the moment. He's on his feet now, standing straight and stretching like a motherfucking meowbeast after a heft meal. Were some humans part meowbeast? You can only think of meowbeasts doing body-stuff like what your human bro did. 

Yeah your little (Y/n) brother is going to live up to the motherfucking expectations.

You are motherfucking goddamned sure of it. 

You are about to speak to him, wanting to ask on what the fuck he was doing but then he yawns. At a closer look you notice the bags underneath his eyes, damn, he looks motherfucking tired now that you notice him. 

Hmm, you'll have to talk to him another time then. Motherfuckers need their sleep obviously. 

You nodded to yourself as you chug the last bottle of faygo and walked away, you'll let your mirthful little brother get his snooze on. But your head thought to those crazy acts the motherfucker had done, could you do it? 

Hmmm, you'll test it out later. But for now you gotta finish your fucking patrol and get more of your miracle juice. 

_=== > Return to being (Y/n)_

What the motherfuck.

_~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~_

_=== > Return to being (Y/n)_

 

???

You have been you forever. You don't know what this noise is talking about. The other noises are strangely quiet compared to this noise. 

_=== > Ignore this noise (Y/n)_

???

This noise is confusing, what is it talking about? The other noises are getting louder. You should probably take a pill to drown it out but if you do then you'll forget about that curious noise and whatever it was about. 

_=== > Take the pill (Y/n)_

Okay. 

You take a pill as you ignore your head for a bit and focus on Bill. He's awake for once. 

The two of you talk a bit, he asks about your insomnia and you just shrug at him and tell him stuff. He's not used to your voice. You stretch as you talked and continued stretching even after Bill goes to sleep with Pat clinging to him. 

Strangely you feel a bit different, as if you knew things you didn't know off. 

That feeling is gone as soon as you acknowledge it. Strange. 

Bill goes to sleep at your prompting, you continue to stretch. You are really flexible, you show it by tucking your head backwards between your legs and push against the floor, flipping back to do a hand stand. You body aches a bit at the fact you neglected stretching like this in the past few days but it was a kind of ache you enjoyed. 

You stretch back to standing on two legs, letting out a yawn as you did. 

Maybe you should try going back to sleep. 

Yeah. Maybe you'll succeed, if not then you'll continue your yoga. 

You curl beside Pat as he curled into Bill. You want to sleep, but you get the feeling that something,  ~~ _No_   _some_~~ ~~one~~ _,_ is coming and you can't help but feel a bit giddy for reasons unknown. 

You don't really know. You don't get yourself in times like these. You close your eyes and try to sleep. 

You succeeded, with a side effect you hadn't thought of nor expected. 

 _Your surrounded by colors again,_ he's _theeere~~~~_

_" **My most mirthful of all hearts, you've returned to me** "_

Oh for the love of... _actually you don't know why you're caring now... everything seems to be perfectly fine_

  ** _~~~~~*~~~~~_**


	8. A Disturbing Dream and an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had the worst dream, a nightmare really. But you don't really care about that right now because kind sir is here! He's here and he'll make things so much better now!  
> Bill is now a good guy to you as he helped you, but seriously you just want to push him onto Pat sometimes because of oblivious idiots romance drama. Though you are confused by the clowns as they debate something about 'Quadrants' of 'Pitch' 'Flush' and 'Pale'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahhahahaah  
> I'm tired  
> ENJOY

_~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~_

You are slightly confused. 

You are being lined up with other humans outside the Grand Highblood's 'hivepalace', as you learned from Retaas and the others, underneath the Alternian night. 

Which was pretty as always, another difference to note between species and planets is that Alternia's sun is pretty fucking dangerous. Even a  _troll_ doesn't dare go underneath the Alternia's sun without a protective layer of a thick cloak covering them up, during the first day a human tried to escape during the day and ended up being burnt into a piece of overcooked bacon just a couple of steps out of the place. 

That was when they all turned somewhat nocturnal, sleeping on a schedule made by trolls so that they were either awake at the planet's days or nights doing chores or somewhat but most humans are getting used to sleeping during the day and being active during the night just like the trolls. 

You included since your insomnia helped. 

Anyway, as you were saying you and all the other humans were lined up outside the hive. No one dared to try and escape as trolls surrounded them, most being highblooded guards and the rest were lowerbloods but as they were trolls they were still stronger than the average human. 

"I wonder what's going on today" Pat whispers to you and Bill as he stands between you and Bill. Bill shrugs while you just hum and shrug with him, lately you and Bill have been getting pretty close after _the incident_ a few days ago. You no longer consider him as much as an annoyance and he no longer holds you so highly regarded as a 'prick-ass bastard' as he had said. 

But mostly the two of you get along for Pat's sake and because of a few days ago.  _You don't want to think about a few days ago. Your mind numbs at the silence that you have right now._

The other humans are jittery, afraid but thankfully aren't making much of a fuss. Good. Even the children, who were all above 9 and 10 thankfully no toddlers, are standing still and keeping quiet. 

You had almost forgotten that there were kids among you slaves, their fear took hold of them and made them obedient it seemed. Good for them, they'll get to live longer. Unlike some  _other_ humans that were complete idiots most of the time, you spy among the lined up people and see some of them patched up with bandages or something other. 

There had been a lot of you at the start but the numbers dwindled along the... months? You all spent on the alien planet either due to some people trying to escape and or trolls. 

Bill blinked before whispering to you and but mostly to Pat "I think this is the rumor I told you guys like a few weeks ago... I think" Pat gasped lightly while you hummed in thought. 

Just before any of you could say or think or  _do_ anything else, the sound of multiple vuvuzela and horns silenced you all. 

 

It announced the arrival of the Grand Highblood, who actually seemed _taller_ somehow despite you being farther from him. He has a wicked smirk on, sharp and predatory and promised pain and death to those who would dare to oppose it. 

His eyes were light orange but he still had his purple pupils. 

You always found that fascinating. How the orange would bleed to orange-red and hide the alien pupils whenever a troll was in a rage or how the yellow tinged to orange but kept the pupil when mostly annoyed. 

Alien biology, how you wanted to learn it as well as the language. 

You're better at the language now. Able to grasp simple sentences at a fast pace now, Retaas and the others were helping you with that just as you coached on them their English. 

The other humans dislike you for the fact you're getting along with the alien species that captured you all and killed a lot of you off as well as in the process of invading and enslaving your planet. 

But as usual, you don't find it in yourself to give a fuck or care about their opinions.

**_Vwooooom_ **

You all snap your head at the sound of a loud horn, similar to a boat's warning horn/whistle when it was about to dock somewhere and shit, your sights set on a big violet ship. 

Ooh...

That must be another highblooded ship then, a violetblood it seemed as the ship flew into the air clearly and proudly stating the color of the owner's blood color. Most ships are like that here, the outside colored mostly in the color of the owner's blood. GH's ships were of course colored in purple but many ships were covered in other colors due to... you know what you're implying there and you grin at it. Hah. 

Anyway. 

There is a big violet ship heading towards your general direction, behind it smaller similar ships follow. 

Yeah, they were definitely bringing in more humans. That and other trolls as well. 

You wonder if violet meant that they were either above of below purple seeing as other people looked towards the rainbow and couldn't really decide if violet was before or after purple or indigo. 

You generally don't care about the placement as long as it looked nice and the colors blended well. 

Fuck, you want to paint something.  ** _Art_** or art you don't care, you just want to use a goddamn brush and pen!

You missed drawing, you pouted to yourself as the ships close in on your location. Seemingly ready to land. 

You paused in your pouting as you see a familiar symbol engraved on the ships, your heart beating a bit faster as the familiar symbol makes you grin. 

You suddenly have a good feeling about this already. 

The Zodiac Sign of Aquarius sat engraved into each violet ship. 

Oh, you have a  _very_ good feeling about this already. 

"You okay?" Pat asks and you nod eagerly, making a vague hand sign indicating on how excited he was. Both Bill and Pat give you a confused look. But both male teens sent you a concerned look.

You ignore their concerns and focus on the ship, you were fine, you had said so. 

Maybe, just  _maybe_. 

You're quickly getting restless but you force yourself to behave, you want to be alive to see if the feeling you're feeling is good and true. 

To distract yourself your mind wanders away from the current moment, anything to distract yourself from getting yourself killed for doing something stupid like interfere with whatever the fuck was going on at the current moment. 

Your mind leads you the strange, very blurry but _entirely terrifyingly horrible_ dream you had days ago despite your protests. It was the reason why both Bill and Pat were so concerned of you for the past few days. 

And the reason why you trudged through the silence and haze of medicine, unwilling to let the noise and voice/s come back. 

~~_The reason why you screamed all those years ago and why you were you today._ ~~

~~_~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~_ ~~

_Everything was perfect._

_Colors surrounded you again, you don't even know_ why _you wanted to forget this dream._

_Just look at all the colors engulfing you?!_

_Hahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahha._

_Your mind is spinning. You are spinning. Who's spinning?_

_" **My miraculous human brother, calm your motherfucking self now**_ _"_

He's _there? Cool, nice, awesome sauce. His voice is echoing, it's deep, it's cool, it's calm, it's smooth. You like it, you likelikelikelikelikelikeit. You want to see him in the colors. Is he even there now? You want him to pap you again, he was nice he's a nice papper._

 _Suddenly you blur, he's_ gone _._

 _You don't know what why how where when and suddenly your head **bangingly**_ **explodes** _._

 

**_LTTLIE BOREHTR YOU ARE HVAE RTERUNED_ **

_NO NOT THAT NOISE IT HURTS_

_You panic, you_ know _that noise. The first noise to ever_ **speak** _, and it hurts_ hurthurt **hurthurts** ssss _sssss_

**_YOU ARE WAEK AIGAN WAHT HPPANEED LTTILSET BHERTOR_ **

**_WE LSOT YOU YOU CMOE AND YOU GO WAHT HEPAPNED_ **

**_LTSIEN TO US AWESNR US_ **

_go away it hurts to much who areyouwhydoyouhurt_

**_TRREOR BRTEHOR YOU HVAE BEEN LED ATARSY FNID  YUOR GUORND_ **

_THE DELICIOUSNESS DROWNS YOU WHY ISN'T IT WORKING IT HURTS STOP TALKING STOP IT STOP IT_

_You want to curl, hurl, your head is **bangingbangingbanging with the worst noise**_ _._ It  _made you hurt, more than one way,_ it  _started_ **everything**. It  _tortured you on the worst days of the white rooms, ever since the pills you never heard them again, it's been so long but_ you never  **forgot** _._

**_FNID YUOR GNOURD AND SAEPK TO US OCNE MROE LTITSLET BROHETR_ **

_the pills aren't workinggoaway you hurt you hurtyouhurtwhyyoucausedsomuchsuffering helphelpiiiffeeellikedyying_

**_WE WIAT FOR YOU AS YOU WIAT FOR US AND ONE DAY YOU WLIL RUTNREN TO US_ **

_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT STOP TALKING YOU HURT FOR FUCK'S SAKE GO AWAY GOAWAYGOAWAYSOMEONEHELP_

_The colors are gone, where have they gone? You're alonealonealone in the **white** and the worst noise keeps _ going _._

_You aren't breathing, everything's not perfect anymore._

 

 ~~_" **Shoooosh, I am here my loving brother. Listen to my noise and calm yourself. It's getting worse isn't it? Just wait a little longer my miraculous heart, they mean no harm to you**_ ~~ _"_

 _Shut up. No, don't shut up. It's_ his _noise that's drowning you._

_who are you? why do you, your noise why help me why who are they, you_

_Your head **bangs** and you feel  **tired** and _

_" ** ~~You are so motherfucking special little brother, so much but you don't fucking now your worth. Shoosh. Just wait for my other a little longer my flushed lover. He will realize your worth and help you with everything, he can help you~~** ~~"~~_

_You don't know what he's talking about but his noise_ helps _and you focus on him entirely, wanting to drown yourself in only his noise as it drowns out the others. It was almost as if he was your delicious medicine. only better. He's papping you. Good, nice, great._

_The colors are back, YAY!! Huzzah!! Free cheers, celebrate!!_

_He chuckles as you squirm in his noise and the colors, happily going back to pretending everything was perfect and absolutely_ nothing _happened. You want to forget so you_ will _forget._

~~_Butyouknowyoucan't, you never truly_ _forgot._~~

_You don't know how long you've been drowning in his noise and enjoying the colors and his paps. You didn't want it to end really. You're content to be in his noise, so strange._

_You're also more coherent in his dream you realized at some point but you don't care._

_Then everything starts to fade and you wail, you don't want to go. He's fading but he tries to soothe you._

_It works a little._

_But then just as you wake up you_ hear **it**. 

~~_**FNID YUOR GUORND TREORR BHROTER AND RTUERN TO US** _ ~~

 you don't want to breathe anymore

 ~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~ _ ~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up shaking violently, thankfully choking on your scream as you clawed at your sleeves, leaving red claw marks underneath the cloth and unto your skin. Your shoulder practically  _burning_ confusedly teetering between pain and somehow pleasure.

Choking on your screams were good as you didn't wake up Pat and Bill immediately but they  _did_ wake up to your panicked flailing and saw your silent choking. You had woken Bill with your flailing leg, nailing right between his crotch forcing him to wake up and his cursing woke Pat up. 

When they both saw you sweating, shaking and trembling with the look of utter desperate  _agony_. They had panicked for a bit as well. 

Bill tried wrestling you down as you blindly had your limbs flying everywhere, you bruised him with your superior strength but his determination overpowered your blind panicking terror. He forced down a handful of pills down your throat and Pat helped him, papping you as you flailed underneath both of them on the straw pile. You were horrified to find out you bruised  _Pat_ as well later on but at the current moment you were trembling violently in both Bill and Pat's hold. 

Strangely enough when the troll guard of the day opened the door seeing all three of you tangled silently on the straw pile with both Pat and Bill papping and Pat whispering that you were okay as you slowly stopped trembling in their embrace and relaxing completely, he froze and slowly closed the door and left the three of you alone. 

You didn't know why. The troll was a purpleblood so you didn't think much of it until Retaas, Ternal and Wirrus and a few other clowns went to you the next day saying something about 'Quadrants' and openly debating if you, Bill and Pat were in 'Ashen' or it was a 'Multi-pale' or 'Flush' thing that made some clown gasp as if hearing a juicy piece of gossip. 

You didn't get the chance to ask them about that as they were suddenly called by GH, GH even sent a weird look towards you as you watched the four of them walk away.

It gnawed at you the past few days those words, what were Quadrants? Ashen and Multi-Pale? 

You really needed to find Retaas and the others and ask them about that. 

Anyway, when Pat and Bill asked you what happened you say that you don't remember and that you  _didn't want to remember_. They dropped it after hearing the slight desperation and unusually dark tone in your voice, they were good and now you were okay with Bill. Bill was becoming a good teen, you can now trust Bill to keep Pat safe and happy. 

So yeah, that morning sucked ass and you never wanted to sleep ever again. Again. 

You remember but you didn't want to remember. 

You let yourself remember only a little bit, not wanting to remember completely, it's strange being able to do that with the silence in your head. You can't hear anything in there but you're own thoughts. Your medicine drowns them, erases them, eradicates them. 

It is strange and you don't like it. 

But you also don't like noise right now. 

The worst first noise came back in that dream. 

The first noise you have ever heard in your entire life, came back in your dreams. It tortured you on your worst days, especially in the white rooms. It's been years since you've last heard them, thankful for the medicine kind miss and sir gave you. 

You don't know how you would have been without them. 

A slightly mindless madman you would like to think on the positive note, the negative too horrible for you to try. 

You were insane yes but even  _you_ had your limits for horrible insanity. 

Kind sir would agree with you, kind miss would teeter teasingly before agreeing. 

You missed them really. 

But you have a  _really_ good feeling. 

Which leads up to right now in fact! 

You anxiously shift slightly on your feet, mindful of the sound your chains make as you stared up unto the ships that were landing ever so slowly. 

You wished you had power over gravity just so you could  _yank_ them out of the sky and down unto the Alternian earth below. That and lift both Pat and Bill into the air and forcefully push them against each other, that would make them take a hint at each other's infatuation because  _goddammit they were oblivious idiots in love and you honestly thought that people like them didn't exist in real life_. 

You were obviously wrong on that note. 

But then again, you hadn't thought that alien trolls were a real life thing too so reality might as well become a show or something. 

Your head tingles at the thought and instantly you skillfully drew a pill and shoved it down your throat dry. You done it enough times to do so without choking, feeling discomfort and more. Pat and Bill sent you a concerned look that you wave away as your mind settles. 

No tingling, no noises, no voice/s for now. 

You were still uncomfortable over that but you know soon enough you'll stop because the silence is getting more uncomfortable in all honesty.

But you're kind of afraid that if you do, the worst noise will be there again.

You snap out of your thoughts as finally,  _finally_ the ships lands and ramps come down from the side towards their direction. 

You force yourself to be still as a group of trolls come down from the biggest ship, heading towards GH who leisurely made his way towards them. 

Okay, now you're  _sure_ he somehow grew bigger as he towers over the other trolls in the group and looks slightly down on the biggest troll there. 

You're farther from them so you can't get a good look nor hear them and GH is pretty much blocking your view on the biggest troll who you know is wearing violet. 

Owner of the ships most likely. 

Suddenly GH roars and the other humans in line flinch, but you're proud to say that Bill and Pat only shiver instead of flinch. Yes, don't be like the others guys. You sent them a small grin as you papped both Pat's and Bill's face, at the corner of your eye you see Ternal making gestures at Wirrus as both glanced at your directions with contemplating faces. 

You ignore them being weird at the moment and focus on GH's roar. 

It didn't sound enraged, in fact it sounded delighted. Then GH was roaring with laughter, head thrown back slightly. 

Whatever they were discussing it was amusing GH, good for him now  _fucking move so you could see the biggest troll_. 

Bluh.

You perk as GH moves and one of the other trolls in the group yells at the ships, signaling them it seems. 

GH and the group of trolls move back as guard trolls came down from every ship, forcing humans down in groups. Huh, that was a lot of humans. 

The humans lined up with you gasp and whisper as much as they could before a guard and a clown snap at them to be quiet. GH barks loudly at some of the guard trolls, calling for a huge cages and shit or something. 

The bigger troll barks at his own trolls for the same. 

They were still kind of far away but you observe the violet troll beside GH as much as you can. 

His horns and hair were slicked back, his horns almost shaped like a cartoonish lightning thing with it zagging like that. His face is too far away for you to properly see and he was dressed in violet so he has to be a violetblood but his ears are weirdly shaped, fanning out a bit rather than regular troll ears. And then...  _bingo_. 

You grin as you see the black waves on his chest, the Aquarius sign. 

You had a feeling that that was going to be the case, it seemed that trolls with the Zodiac signs are those high in power. You hadn't realized that until GH's crotch was right in front of your face, that and you finally knew what the symbol on your collar was. Pat and Bill finally told you what it was after you described the symbol. 

But that's not all, you hope ,even though there was only a vague chance at this, that kind sir was with them. You mean,  _you_ were captured by a Capricorn and you were a Capricorn yourself and kind sir was an Aquarius and there was a chance he had been captured by this guy as well. 

You have a feeling that you're right. 

You cannot wait. 

_**~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~** _

You pout as you cleaned the halls, Pat and Bill by your side cleaning with you in the hallway. 

Earlier everyone in the hivepalace had been outside to greet the new arrivals who had been carrying a lot of humans back from Earth, more than the number that GH had caught certainly. 

The trolls ordered some of you to tend to the new humans, make them calm down or whatever, tend to the young and such. But they all did so underneath the careful eye of a handful of highblooded guards, some of which were violet and they were  _part fish_. 

Erm, Aquatic in nature at least. 

They had fins! And most likely gills as well, you had yet to see one violet blood up close yet. And you still cannot tell if violet bloods were either higher of lower purple, you would saw a  _little_ bit higher because they had fins and such and it seemed to be that way but it was kind of hard to tell as all lowbloods reacted to both hemo races the same way. 

You have yet to speak with a clown personally today so no luck there as of yet, and your gut feeling of kind sir being here has been gnawing at you the entire time you spent cleaning. 

Currently your group of enslaved Capricious humans, hehe Capricious awesome, were divided into three groups. The first group got to help out the new humans, tending to the sick and old and young and etc. while the second group got to help the trolls in manual labor in doing whatever the fuck the trolls were planning to do and finally the third group went back to menial everyday chore-labor. 

And you were in the third group. 

How boring. 

But at least you got to stay with Pat and Bill in the meanwhile, both younger teens whispering to themselves and you whenever they could about the current events that were taking place. That and they kept asking if you were okay and why you were so jittery, how nice, they cared for you~. 

You find that you like that, kind sir would approve of them. 

Now if only you can find him... 

"Seriously dude, what is up with you? You're more talkative today than usual" Bill asked you as he finished wiping the window, his rag stained with green, burgundy and some yellow. He feels numb and used to it already, fully acknowledging the fact that wasn't normal but found out he didn't really care as even  _Pat_ didn't seem to really care. 

Your influence over them has gone deep and you are so  _delighted_ at the fact, maybe they won't totally freak out over your fucked up life if you told them now? You hope so, you  _hated_ in being disappointed like that. 

Pat nodded with him from his place behind the pillar, nonchalantly cleaning the blueblood that stained his hands with the same rag and dipped his hand into the water-sack "Yeah, you're acting all weird and stuff" he elaborated with a random hand wave towards your direction. 

You grinned at them, it's bigger than the other grins that they were used to. 

"I just have a  _good_ feeling today~" you hummed softly, mopping up the colorful footprints that were left on the floor by whomever made the green puddle over there. You were still mopping up this cerulean puddle over here, almost finished actually. 

Hmm, cerulean. 

With everything going on, Vermos seemed to be too busy with his duties as a troll to bother you a positive thing! You really wished he would just leave you alone, things would be  _so_ much easier that way, especially in the future that you knew nothing about but are actually subconsciously kind of anticipating. 

Something big was going to happen in the near future that involved you and him, you vaguely knew that. 

You just had this  _thing_ going on, but you don't really know.

It doesn't make sense. 

But you don't care. 

Not in the slightest. 

"Well, I wonder what they're going to do with all those people. That  _is_ all lot of people there, even if they kill some of them off" Pat asked, wincing a bit at the kill. Hmm, you'll deal with that another time you suppose. 

Bill shrugs as he goes towards another window, grimacing at the amount of burgundy blood on it, sighing as he got to work "I don't know, think you can ask your clown compadres about this (Y/n)?" you blink before shrugging too, you haven't spoke to any of the clowns personally since yesterday. 

It wasn't just Vermos who was busy with everything you guess. You don't exactly know why the purpleblooded clowns enjoy your presence, maybe it's because you bear your zodiac mark? 

You sometimes wonder what their reactions would be if you should them your tattoo.

Suddenly the ground shakes slightly as you feel and hear the familiar sounds of multiple footsteps coming down the hall, the steps are heavier than before. GH maybe? 

Your thoughts are confirmed and more as a group of trolls enters the hall from the intersection up ahead, you see the new aquatic-violetblood and two other violetbloods beside GH with Retaas, Wirrus and  _ugh_   ** _Vermos_** by his side. 

They're coming closer to you, Pat and Bill, discussing things in Alternian that had GH and the mysterious Aquarius smirking sharply, your eyes stray and you froze, your entire body tensing as your heart leaps with joy despite your face dangerously blanking out. Pat and Bill notice that instantly and freeze as well, unsure what to do as they glance at you and the incoming group, wondering on who you were staring at. 

~~**_~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ~~

They followed (Y/n)'s  gaze and were surprised to see an adult male with dark skin and curly blackish-brown hair, he looked about to be in his mid-twenties and had hazel eyes with specks of gold. He was dressed in a clean tunic and basic pants but they wouldn't be classified as rags that usual slaves wore, and instead of a metal collar it seemed that he had leather collar on with the Aquarius symbol stylized fancily on a dark violet metal plating and the male had a long thick chain that was trailing behind him. 

He was actually beside the Aquarius bearing troll, keeping up with the bigger male's steps quite easily. 

He seemed to look around boredly before his gaze settled on (Y/n) and they widened in surprise and suddenly (Y/n) was abandoning his mop and pretty sprinting quickly towards the male as the mysterious male called out (Y/n)'s name with a smile, catching everyone's attention.

"(Y/n)!" Pat yelped in concern as the eldest teen bodily slammed into the male, tackling him into the ground and the trolls around them were surprised as hell.

"Wvhat the fuck?!" cried the sea-swelling troll as all of a sudden a puny human tackled his pet into the ground, his pet called out a name that he had heard multiple times during their journey here ' _So this is the mysterious (Y/n)?_ ' he thought to himself and saw that his pet was actually quite pleased with being tackled by the human and signaled his trolls to back down when they made the preparation on separating the two human beings. 

On the meanwhile the three subjugglators stared in shock as their (Y/n)bro came out of nowhere and tackled Dualscar's pet human to the ground, they obviously knew each other and quite intimately it seemed as (Y/n) tried to imitate a tentaclebeast and try to wrap all of his limbs around the Aquarius's human pet. GH narrowed his eyes, a growl threatening to escape his throat but then he glanced at his fellow highblood and found him curiously looking at (Y/n), did he know something of his little motherfucker? 

He needed to get some answers dammit. 

But in the background Vermos watched everything with horror, shock and disgust. Cerulean eyes narrowing angrily as he clenched his claws, oh this little human was so  _fucking annoying_. 

"You're here, knew would, missed you" mumbled (Y/n) into kind sir's neck, the adult male laughed heartily, ruffling the teen's hair. 

"Missed you too, now let me up (Y/n). You're hardly a child anymore so I can't carry you like I used to" he laughed as he  _feels_ the pout the teen had on his face as he reluctantly let go of the older male. Though after they had both stood up (Y/n) kept by his side, latching on to the shoulder of his beloved friend. 

"CARE TO MOTHERFUCKING EXPLAIN to this motherfucker, dualscar? MY LITTLE HUMAN brother?" GH suddenly growled out, eyes tinted a bit orange and both humans looked up to the clown. (Y/n) had brightened considerably as he tightened his grip on the other's arm. 

Dualscar grinned toothily "It seems that our little humans knowv each other Grand Highblood. My pet has told me stories of this mysterious (Y/n) human, believwe it or not but humans are actually like lusii and Wvalter here is (Y/n)'s lusus"

All the other trolls blinked except for the violetbloods, they had known this already. 

"waIT A moTHErfUCKinG MInuTE, HumANS arE LUsiI? (Y/N) brO, WHy dIDN't yOU TelL US?!" crowed Retaas with a look of amazement on her face, Ternal mirroring her with a soft whisper of "Miracles"

GH blinked, and suddenly his anger was unnecessary. 

(Y/n) cocked his head, a brow raised as confusion readily on his face "What the fuck is a lusus, lusii, whatever??" he asked.

In the background Pat and Bill were openly gaping at the whole thing, unable to move. 

Things were going to be very interesting in the next few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha i'm supposed to be asleep right now and my exams are two days away but fuck that  
> i haven't slept a proper 8 hours in a couple of days   
> ahahahah  
> i am running entirely on caffeine and sugar and stress  
> stress is making me stress write  
> hope you enjoyed my stress writing  
> i'm gonna go crash on my couch now i think


	9. Reunion and Interspecial Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend most of the day with kind sir and the trolls.  
> You are finally explained on the subject on of 'Quadrants' and you only vaguely understand so far.  
> Introductions are placed after that though and trolls find out that English is not the only language Humans have as well as many other things.  
> After that kind sir tells you about his side of the invasion and you tell yours. Everyone is intrigued about both of you and the trolls find out about your pills.  
> Pat and Bill are forced to stay and go through all this. But soon enough they're okay over everything.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I actually finished it earlier than planned :D  
> Hehe  
> Enjoy :o)  
> 8/28/17: _***inhaleexhaleinhaleexhale* fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck >>>>8888[[[[[[[[**_

_**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~** _

You stared at the trolls as you continued to cling to kind sir, giving him the hugs he clearly missed. He always loved a hug, smartly never commenting on them or rejecting them to hide his fondness for hugs because only certain people deserved to hug him. You and kind miss being the only ones, he loved both your and kind miss's hugs. 

You were all still in the hallway, Pat and Bill were looking at you like you were crazy, which you weren't  _not_ , the crazy is iffy. You preferred, terminally controlled insanity as always. Crazy led to unpredictable flailing and incoherent muttering  _all the time_ , you only did it  _sometimes_. Sometimes willingly sometimes not. 

Glad to clear that out. 

"What's a lusus?" you repeated after another moment of silence with the trolls glancing at each other, kind sir huffs and decides to explain. Yes kind sir, speak more, you missed hearing his voice. "Lusus are apparently what raised trolls from their infancy (Y/n). Their guardians so to speak, their species don't raise their young and leave it to hyper intellectual fauna to raise them instead. They're quite the specimen, though I have only encountered one so far and it was a giant white whale that was flying in the sky for some reason" he says to you and your eyes widen in awe. 

Your mind has been blown. Not literally obviously. 

"Giant flying white whales? Like a flying Moby Dick?" you whispered in awe believing every word kind sir says to you, he had never lied to you before and if he did he probably did it for a good reason. You know kind sir just as he knows you. 

You were practically brothers in all but blood and name, you had wished to change the name part sometime in the future when certain  _ **problems**_ were cleared up. 

In the background you can see Bill look at you like you were an idiot, you weren't actually. You were quite intelligent and shit but you were too lazy and didn't really see the point in showing your genius, you preferred to just sit back mostly. 

**_~~Sometimes when you showed your brilliance the other caretakers would make you sit back anyway, they know of your brilliance but force you down, they just don't understand and appreciate your talents. You didn't like that, but you learned to just sit back because it made it less painful and made things easier for you... after a dozen times that is~~ _ ** ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Kind sir turns to the Aquarius fish-troll, a pleasant smile on his face "Shall we take this to another place then? I don't think a hallway is a good place to properly talk and I do not think (Y/n) is going to let go of me any time soon" you nod as you try to get even more impossibly closer to him, in a non-sexual way of course. 

You may be a grown teen/young adult but you had no interest in that path before for many various reasons, and you did not see kind sir like that even back when you were quote unquote 'suffering' throughout the 'terror' of puberty. 

Which it didn't really seem to hit besides you growing bigger, taller. The only thing you had felt awkward about during that stage of your life was your sense of balance and other stuff that did  _not_ , I repeat  _not_ , involve anything sexual. Not even an fully awkward boner, as kind miss elaborated once. 

You didn't really get it until kind sir and miss gave you their detailed explanation and version of ' _The Talk_ '. Which you found neutral, you know procreation and it's likeness via kind sir and miss but you don't really see the appeal in sex. Though you were a virgin so who were you to judge? 

You were a virgin in every way of the sexual department, you never touched yourself before because  _duh_ the whole mental asylum thing required you to be strapped and shackled down. It was already a miracle your hands worked so well as they did today. You had no lewd thoughts because you didn't really know what lewd was in a sense and the noise prevented you from doing so anyway. 

For the whole general 'awkward boner' thing, the best your dick did was go half-hard a few times before flagging down by either the noises, your general disgust or whatever else. When you were released you were too busy enjoying free movement and doing art and  ** _art_** to fully research on the sex thing. 

Like the non-scientific sex thing, he knew how babies were made of course. Like he had just said, he wasn't an idiot. 

Anyway back to the point, your relationship with kind sir is entirely platonic in feelings. He was the older brother you would have begged for, or the father you wished you still had. 

~~**_itstartedtohurtwhenyouleft, whydidyouleave, ithurtstothinknowdidyouknowthat???_ ** ~~

Speaking of fathers,  ~~~~ ~~ _heydad whenareyou coming home? **a few more days son** liar_~~ , you wonder about your step-father. It's been an awfully long time since you've last heard of him, or thought of him to think about it. 

Huh. You do hope he was okay, he's a good father. He just has bad taste in women and passes down the wrong genes to his biological children. He deserves to pass better genes or at least deserves a better taste in women,  _else little miss-momma's-girl would have avoided being your **model**_. 

"motherfucking FINE, LET'S TAKE THIS to another motherfucking BLOCK" GH says loudly, snapping you out of your stupor. Kind sir sends you a look, he probably knows what you were thinking or at least knew you were thinking something along with the lines of whatever he thought you think you were thinking. 

Maybe.

"Can my friends come with?" You ask and glance back at Bill and Pat you freeze as the trolls glance their way. Both pale considerably and you smile innocently at them. You glance at Vermos who's literally blue to the face with rage but has a reluctantly impressive control over himself. He catches your glance and sends you a scathing glare and he indignantly bristles as you obviously brush him off. 

Kind sir shrugs and glances at Aquarius guy- _Dualscar_ GH had said right? 

Dualscar's lips purse and his fangs are sharp and obvious and he shrugs "Wvhy not? As long as they behavwe" he says and GH turns to them, motion them over with a stern look. 

You frown as Pat looks like he's about to faint, Bill grabs at his shoulder but he doesn't look as good as he pretends and fails to be. Kind sir sends you a look of surprise as you let go of his arm and head towards both Pat and Bill and grab them, tucking them at your side as you easily lift them. Though ignore the slight twinges coming from your arm sockets and elbows. 

They squawked and flailed lightly at the strength you portray, kind sir observes them closely. You are confident that he will approve at your choice of company. They have been influenced enough by you for them to be likable for kind sir and maybe kind miss. 

"You bastard! Put me down I can walk on my own!" Bill hissed as he flailed but stopped when he accidentally hits Pat who winces and reassures him he was fine. You snort and look at the trolls expectantly as you stand beside kind sir with two humans at your sides tucking in your arms. 

GH seems to be a bit conflicted between being irritated or being amused. Amazingly he does both quite well. Retaas and Ternal send you sharp grins while Dualscar raised an eyebrow at you as the two other sea-dwellers glance at you then to each other. Vermos sneers in disgust but you don't care about him. 

You don't care, you just want to get to the room GH spoke of and drop Bill because he's fat. Yes, you called him fat, he's heavier then little Pat who you can cradle easily but Bill? He's heavier thus he must be fat until stated otherwise. 

Though you don't voice it out loud, you don't want Bill having a moment in your one arm and tucked to your side like this. He would make things more difficult than they should be if he did. 

GH grunts and motions for everyone to follow him, kind sir talks to both Pat and Bill who stay at your sides. They look better now, no longer pale and at least they didn't shake or tremble, that would've deducted points from kind sir. 

The trolls chat among each other in Alternian, glancing at you four occasionally. Dualscar and GH talked in hushed tones and frequently glance at you and kind sir and by extension towards Pat and Bill as well. 

It doesn't take long to reach the room, you quirk an eye at the room. You've been here before, for cleaning purposes of course. 

There were comfortable-looking couches and tables in the room, some chairs too. The walls were decorated with colors and weapons. The colors overlapped each other quite pleasantly, at least to you they do. You always liked it here. You weren't really allowed to clean the walls, only the floor and furniture and only sometimes were you allowed to clean the colorful blood off the walls. 

None of the furniture have any blood on them as the trolls took their seats, Vermos settled for a chair in the corner there and wow can he be any more of an emo skulker? 

All four of you settled on the couch along with Retaas and Ternal who sits beside you on each end of the comfy couch, curiously eyeing all of you. The couch was big, clearly made to let at least  _two_ GH's on one couch. 

GH and Dualscar share a couch while the last two sea dwellers stay at another couch, watching everything from the sidelines. They were clearly not important. 

Kind sir smiles as you wiggled around a bit and made yourself a bit more comfortable, you feel Pat nervously looking at his hands and avoid looking at GH who sits with Dualscar right across you and leans towards you to sway away from Retaas who leans a little closer, Bill is between you and kind sir who sits beside Ternal. Your nose twitches and you pap him and Bill, Retaas and Ternal make little sounds at that and you can see all the other trolls react to your papping Pat and Bill. 

"motherFUCK (Y/n), JUST WHAT THE motherfuck are you with THESE TWO FLESHY HUMans?! are you fucking pALE PITCH OR FLUshed?! can'T BE AUSPICe and shit cuz NONE OF YA'LL Are fucking kismeSIS, AT LEAst as far as WE CAN MOTHerfucking tell" Ternal says quite loudy, narrowing his eyes at you, you cock a head. 

"I've heard that a lot these days, what are those??" you question in return and his eyes widen in surprise. Kind sir observes curiously as the other trolls seemed shocked as well. 

"my HUMan LITle BROthER, Are YOU teLLIng ME ThaT YOu hUMAns DON't hAVE quADRanTS???" Retaas questioned and you turn to give her the same questioning look you gave Ternal. 

"Quadrants?" You question again dryly, kind sir raises a brow at you. You know, you've begun to be quite talkative these months among these trolls. 

"Wvell, it  _wvould_ make sense because they  _are_ an alien species wve'vwe nevwer encountered before" Dualscar said with a thoughtful tone, GH stares at you and you stare back at him. 

Kind sir turns to Dualscar "And what, pray tell are quadrants? You never told me about those during our time together" he asks dryly, Dualscar gives him a smirk. 

And so with that, the trolls try to explain to you what Quadrants are and all four of you are fascinated and interested though still kind of confused. 

So, it seemed that trolls have four kinds of romances. Two 'red' and two 'blacks'. They even went far enough to draw the symbols that each romance represented, a diamond, a club, a spade and a heart. 

The diamond and heart were both 'red' romances though the diamond more pale pinkish. 

The club and the spade were both 'black' romances with the spades being ashy grey. 

They explain more and you  _think_ you get the gist of it when they're done explaining it. 

"I think I got it... maybe... Hmm..." you hummed as you looked at the drawing of the four quadrants before nodding "Pat and I are moirails, that I have a good feeling about" you concluded, Bill and Pat sent you a look as you settled back looking satisfied. 

Well, that was the best you could describe your relationship with Pat at least. He paps you and you pap him and you think that this 'Moirallegiance' thing was awesome so yeah, both of you were moirails now. Awesome!

The trolls nodded, Retaas and Ternal giving Pat looks of observation before nodding in approval. GH makes Pat squirm as he stares at him before whatever reason. 

"THEn what abOUT THIS MOtherfuckER??" Ternal asks as he pokes at Bill who grunts and gives the clown a weak glare, Ternal grins "WHAt's his DEAl?" 

You frown "He's not my,  _kismesis_? Yeah, he's not that. Pat likes him so I tolerate him" you tell them and Pat flushes along with Bill "If anything they're potential... what was the word for the heart?"

"Matesprits" Thanks kind sir. 

You nodded and adopted a small grin as both Pat and Bill spluttered at you, Bill going as far as jabbing at your thigh. The troll's eyes sparked and suddenly they knew what was going on. 

Retaas and Ternal exchanged wide grins as GH seemed to relax a bit, Dualscar looks at the two with little amusement but mostly boredom and the two other sea-dwellers just look on with a neutral look. Vermos looks disgusted. 

"ConGRAts ON YouR MOirAILshIP (Y/n)bRO, EveN IF ya DON't gOT YouR CLue ON WhaT IT waS" Retaas says and ruffles your hair, you huff and glare at her but it only makes her grin wider. Kind sir is sending you all kinds of looks. 

You pap at Pat to calm him down, your one pap calms him enough to stop his stuttering and you do the same with Bill who huffs and glares at you before jabbing at your thigh again. His jabs do nothing really. 

Your mind clicks and you turn to kind sir "So kind sir, what happened to you after the whole troll invasion thing?" Kind sir sighs at you as Pat and Bill send you questioning glances. 

Kind sir sends them a smile "Pay no mind to his little nickname, he prefers to call me that despite his knowledge of my actual name. My name is Walter Requiem, please call me Walter, just Walter none of this Mr. nonesense" you pout at him as he flicks your nose. 

Pat smiles "It's nice to meet you M- _Erm_ , Walter. I'm Patrick Anderson, though I mostly go by Pat though" he's so cute, you pap at him again and he sends you an irritated look that you return with a lazy smile. 

You turn to Bill and nudge at him, he rolls his eyes "My names William Wesley, don't call me William I prefer Bill" he says curtly, he's less cute so you poke at his side and he also sends you an irritated look and you sent him the same lazy smile. 

You puff and go next "I am (Y/n) (L/n)" you say and at their looks you pout "Everyone was saying their names and such, besides those two over there" you motion to the sea-dwellers sitting on the couch, they looks a bit alarmed at the sudden gain of attention "don't really know me do they? Him though" you point at Dualscar "knows me because of kind sir" 

You then turn to Retaas and motion her to go next, she blinks at you before shrugging "A'IghT BRo iF YOu iNSIst, THE naMES reTAAs yULE, fuTURe sUBJugGLAtoR ANd rINGmaSSTorTURer. FAIthFUL foLLOweR OF thE MIrtHFUl mESSiaHS" she says with a proud grin that both GH and Ternal mirror, GH even looking quite pleased at Retaas. You wonder at she says but decide it was best to save those questions for later and just finish the introductions. 

Ternal doesn't need your cue though as he gets started "TERNAL MotherfuckING KARASma, futuRE SUBJUGGLAtor and motherfUCKING ARTterrorist. faithfuL MOTHERFUCking follower OF THE MIRTHFUL messiAHS" he says and you're intrigued at the 'Artterrorist' part, it had both the words of 'art' and 'terrorist' to it. Now that's  _got_ to be  _very_ interesting.

You hummed before sending pointing at the sea-dwellers who boggle at you for going for them instead towards the two other highbloods in front of you. GH looks irritated but not enough to interrupt, Dualscar just motions for them to go on. 

One sea-dweller, he's the shortest one out of all of them probably the youngest too. One of his horns have been cut off cleanly, the other horn curled backwards half-way. 

"I am The Cutlerer, chefsassin to Orphaner Dualscar on his mighty ship" he says and you quirk a brow at the lack of his name, you can see kind sir doing the same though the other trolls don't bat an eye at it, not even GH. Another troll thing perhaps? 

The one to Cutler's left twitches and clears his throat "I am Swiftnot, mediculler to Orphaner Dualscar on his mighty ship" he says, mirroring Cutler. Hmm. How boring. 

You turn to Dualscar and point at him, it was his turn to do introductions. He blinks at you before shrugging, why the hell not? 

Dualscar aims a smirks at you though it passes towards kind sir "Orphaner Dualscar, owvner of a might army and ships as wvell as Master to Wvalter here" he quirks a brow at you through it all as you process what he's said ' _What will you do?_ ' he's asking. 

Your mind goes impossibly more quiet than it is as you process that, kind sir sighs exasperatedly and sends a glare at Dualscar who aims his smirk back at him. 

"Master?" you questioned and he nods, telling you kind sir was his pet. 

You turn to kind sir, he coughs and his cheeks tint as you narrow your eyes at him " _Don't ask right now, just know through a bet and occurring shenanigans ,that I do not wish to acknowledge I have become_ " he motions towards Dualscar with a flushed face " _his pet... it's not that bad_ _I assure you_ " he tells you, all in Russian, or maybe German. You tend to mix them up sometimes. 

The trolls boggle at the foreign noise coming from kind sir's mouth, oh yeah they've only heard of your Human English, they send you the same look as you reply in German/Russian. 

" _Fine, but you will tell me eventually._ " You say, it wasn't a question. It was a fact, and it was a fact he acknowledged. You nodded and you let it go,  _for now_. 

"(Y/n) I didn't know you knew Russian!" Pat exclaims with awe in his voice though he continues with temporary confusion "Or is it German?" Cool, you weren't the only one who couldn't really tell which language was which. Even though you could understand both languages, taught to you by both kind sir and kind miss. 

Bill groans "Of course this bastard knows Russian... or German, whatever the fuck" he grumbles as he rolls his eyes. 

Before kind sir could tell all three of you which language you and he were talking in, Retaas interrupts. 

"And WHAt tHE MotHERfuCK Was THAt?!" she demanded "y' ALL boTH WerE SPeaKINg iN SOme FUCk bROOdfESTer _TONguE_!!" Retaas stressed with an excited grin, Ternal looks just as excited and GH looks pleasantly surprised. 

Kind sir answers for you "It was another language, humans have various other language besides English, the language we are speaking in right now" he says with a smile and Retaas nods with wide eyes. 

"MIraCLEs" 

Dualscar hummed and kind sir glanced at him "Don't start  _master_ , you never asked and I never answered. That was all within our deal" he says with a smirk, Dualscar narrows his eyes at him but smirks as well. GH looks between them with interested eyes and looks at you again, you quirk a brow at him and you motion to him. It's his turn for introduction. 

GH's fangs are sharp as he quirks his lips down to a neutral line "I SEE NO MOTHERFUCKING REASON on introducing my motherfucking self BUT WHY THE FUCK NOT? i am the grand motherfucking HIGHBLOOD LEADER OF THE SUBJUGGLATORS and head motherfucker of our church DEDICATED TO OUT MIRTHFUL FUCKING MESSIAHS" he says almost boredly but you nod, satisfied though you have to wonder more about these 'Mirthful Messiahs', also you didn't know that this religion had a church about it. 

It wasn't GH's hive that was for sure, or maybe it was and you just didn't recognize the troll version of 'church'.

You are satisfied, surely there was _no one else to be introduced_...

"Wait a motherfuck" 

Goddamn it all GH. 

GH turns to Vermos, arching a brow and Vermos straightens and instantly has his stupid poker face on "THIS MOTHERFUCKER still needs introduce his own MOTHERFUCKING SELF" Vermos seemed to freaking  _preen_ at the attention he has.  _Vain prick_. Though he doesn't seem to notice the fact that GH doesn't even know much about him and actually forgot his name, it was clear on GH's face, sweet GH. You wish you could forget about Vermos, but he was a fucking thorn at your side really. 

"I am Vermos Cersit, newly instigated Secrecutioner of The Grand Highblood. I will soon gain my title within the next perigee" he says proudly, GH hummed and nodded his face thoughtful and Vermos preens  _even more_. Oh.  _Oh_. 

You successfully contain your wicked smile,  _Vermos has a crush on GH_. How  ** _cute_**. You feel irritated about that, _surely_ because Vermos is a prick and nothing else. Well unfortunately for Vermos, GH has no interest in him _rather_ he has an unusual interest in  _you_. Hahaha.

You feel a bit smug at that, pleased even. You don't know why but you don't question it for now. 

Though you can see the other trolls seemingly impressed by Vermos, something involving troll etiquette and social standing possibly. That's was mostly it probably. 

Vermos catches your eye and bristles as you blankly stare at him and just turn away, saying nothing and betraying nothing of your inner thoughts.

Kind sir nods "Well, that does it with introduction" he says and you hummed before you poke at him. Your curiosity is gnawing at you and first questions first. That question is for kind sir. 

"Where were you during the invasion?" Kind sir and Dualscar exchanged looks and you are already intrigued.

So he tells you and the others, he tells you on how he was on a boat going back to visit you, to make sure you were doing okay with your living situation bringing gifts and stuff when Dualscar came right _out from the fucking sky_ with his ships. Space pirates was a thing, just so you know. 

Dualscar grinned at that, chuckling humorously and you pout at him saying that kind sir had gifts for you and shit. Actually what happened to them? Kind sir answers that saying he doesn't know but most of them sunk into the ocean. You send a glare at Dualscar, he looks amused at you. 

Though you notice Dualscar sending kind sir some kind of look when he says he was captured and nothing more, he's leaving something out. Something, but you won't pry. For some reason you don't feel the need to pry. You may ask later on as kind sir asks for you to tell your story. 

You hummed and agreed and told your story. Pat, Bill, Ternal, Retaas and GH perked at your story. Retaas and Ternal wanted to know how you got captured, Pat and Bill perked because it was when they would first meet though they were quite foolish back then, and GH well the reason the same as Pat and Bill, it was when you and GH first met. 

When you mentioned GH crashing and utterly destroying your maternal donor's car you beam up so happily and kind sir outright laughs. The others are confused but GH seemed pleased at your reaction to his part of destroying your donor's car. 

Everyone else is confused. 

But that was fine. No one else needed to get it currently. 

You continue on, it's not that exciting as kind sir's story but you enjoyed it nonetheless. Pat and Bill winced when you get to the cage toppling over, kind sir sends them a look and ruffles your head in approval for staying in the cage. GH seems to agree, he would've regretted killing you so early back then as you had seemed to be so interesting from the very start. 

You end your tale with you waking up from your blackout and meeting Pat and Bill, you don't elaborate on anything else besides meeting Pat and Bill. You don't feel like you have to honestly, Pat smiles at you and you receive a pap on the cheek from him making your lips form into a small smile.

Dualscar doesn't look _too_ bored of your story, obviously preferring kind sir's story but that was his opinion anyway. 

Vermos, however, looks _very_ unimpressed.  

You would have continued not caring about it  _if_ it weren't for the sharp pain that jabbed at your head.  _Shit when did you take one of your pills????_

Kind sir notices instantly as you winced, your form tensing as you curl slightly. He frowns. 

The pain in your head grows gradually and the noises are  ** _loud_** ,  ** _louder than usual_** , must be a bad time for the drugs to wear of. You bite your lip and curl more into yourself as your  _head has this subtle pain that is **unignorable**_. 

~~_barkkrabbarkkrabBARK you can hear, hearing aches_ ~~

Pat notices and somehow sees the pained expression that was on your face before you bowed your head, everyone in the room notices as well. 

"Oh dear, bad time?" Kind sir asks softly and you barely nod your head. You have your knees against your chest now, Bill inches closer to you, an uncommon expression of concern on his face. 

_~~meowweommeoowMEOW you can hear, hearing stings~~ _

GH frowns "what THE MOTHERFUCK IS WRONG with (y/n)BRO??" he practically demands and Retaas and Ternal are alert as they see the pain that was showing on your face. Your head isn't banging thankfully but the pain of holding all those noises back with the medicine is getting to you plus with the fact it was a bad time. 

You don't make a single sound, you barely move too as you are too preoccupied in your mind. Kind sir frowns then aims a question at Pat and Bill without looking at them, preferring to keep his eye on you "His pills, where are they? He needs to take them now, the last round seems to have wore off" you are too tense, but you don't do anything when kind sir takes your head from between your curling arms and makes you look at him.

~~_**HoNkkNohHoNkKnOhHONKhonk** you can hear, hearing  **hurts**_ ~~

Pat and Bill glance at each other before they shoved their hands down your pants, looking for your pills. The trolls make a noise at that but stop curiously as Bill takes out a pouch from your pants, Bill is quick to get the pill case out and hands two pills to kind sir. 

You're fading in and out and your arms are curling dangerously around kind sir's arms, fuck, you disliked these subtle attacks very much but not as much as the  _ **banging**_. The banging is worse but the subtle attacks are nearly right under it. 

~~~~_~~ltsientothecdeos tehyarenotforyoubutlsietnawanyay, isn't it melo---us????~~ _

If you're not careful, you'll slip and it'll get worse. 

You are glad when kind sir forces your mouth open with one hand, you do not want to slip. You have never slipped before but you don't want to slip now, not now and not ever. He feeds you the pills and you swallow without the need of water, you don't gag, you've done this too many times before and you don't really need water anymore but you prefer to have it anyway. 

"That's it, better (Y/n)?" Kind sir asks you softly and you tilt your head, it's enough for him. Kind sir lets you lean into Pat as the medicine kick in and doesn't fail to stop you from relaxing, it  _always_ works best after a thing happened in your head. Be it the banging or the rare subtle attack. 

Pat paps your face as you lean into the smaller teen, your tiredness is catching up with you and you feel sleepy. But you don't sleep, you just...  _float_ there in your head, unaware yet aware of your surroundings. 

Though you don't focus on anything else besides Pat's papping for now. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Walter smiles as (Y/n) slouches and relaxes against the young teen named Pat. Good, from (Y/n)'s tired eyes his insomnia had kicked in the few days before and he didn't get enough sleep. He doesn't sleep per say but he's getting most of his energy back. 

"tHE MOTHERFUCK is tHIS shit??" Ternal demanded as he snatches (Y/n)'s pills from Bill, who splutters and flail for the pills but was too small compared to the clown troll. Bill shortly yells again when Retaas snatches the pouch from Bill's hold, getting another pill bottle from it, a frown on her face. 

Walter mentally took note of the two pill bottles, (Y/n) has a decent amount to last for a while. Hopefully they would find 'kind miss' in the amount of time that the two bottles would last, one bottle nearly mostly empty already. 

"eXPLaiN MOthERFucKER" Retaas growled as she shoved the bottle into Walter's hands, the Grand Highblood has a fierce scowl on his face. Dualsar gives Walter a curious look, so  _that_ were the special pills that (Y/n) needed? 

Walter frowns "Those are medicinal pills that are for (Y/n), it is... mostly necessary for (Y/n) to take them" he says slowly, mentally looking over everything. He needed to know how much (Y/n) had consumed and how much he had started, he had obviously been in the middle of running away from home before the invasion started. 

No doubt (Y/n) had left something behind to signify his leaving, didn't he have a step-sister? Something something bitch-ass tart face as (Y/n) elaborated. Walter didn't really remember. 

"is something WRONG with our LITTLE HUMAN BROTHER???" The Grand Highblood demanded, it would be disappointing if (Y/n) was defective or somewhat. 

Walter shook his head "Not exactly, nothing wrong in particular in a most physical sense. It serves to help (Y/n), but not physically, he is a healthy human teenager entering the stage of human adult" he tells them, he doesn't really know what to tell them nor does he really feel like telling them about the whole situation. Plus he doesn't think (Y/n) informed Pat and Bill about his mental situation, it would be rude to tell them without (Y/n)'s permission and insight to the whole thing.

The trolls narrow their eyes at him and glanced at (Y/n) who had finally fell asleep against Pat who didn't mind, he smiles and paps at him. 

In the corner however, Vermos narrowed his eyes as something akin to a plan appeared in his thinkpan. 

One thing for sure though, the future was going to be more active and interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/29/17:  
> I've edited a few things, im less angry and irritated now but im more tired and stressed ;n; ive abandoned sleep temporarily and am forced to just take a few naps here and there for the next few days. No other updates for this week and unfortunately probably next week, got no time to focus on my stories  
> \----------------------------  
> EDITED 8/28/17: I've gotten rid of the original note, just know I was less tired, more angry and just as stressed as I am now actually the stress has absolutely doubled. Reasons? Some idiot fucked up at our school and we have to re-take our exams, completely, and have more exams for some dumb reason. Not only that my partners for my school project are also idiots and fucked up and our entire project has been destroyed, all our hardwork, MY hardwork.... GONE >8[  
> I was so relaxed, now I'm TWICE as stressed as before. fuck. my luck has never been worse now.


	10. Years in the Past ~ I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  "New... New new new new... who are you sir?"  
>  _   
>  _"What would you like to do today? I have a stack of papers as well as a few art supplies, which would you prefer, drawing or painting?"_   
>  _  
>  "... Draw, paint, two are good. Drawing draw, now, paint later"  
>  _   
>  _"I hear you're quite the artist Mr. (L/n), I can't wait to see what your art looks like up close."_   
>  _  
>  "... Weird, new sir is weird. Too polite, too polite, really sir? Are you really sir? Why?"  
>  _   
>  _"Am I really what Mr. (L/n)? And why what?"_   
>  _  
>  "Don't call me that too polite sir, I am (Y/n), (Y/n) (Y/n) (Yyyy/nnnn)... Are you really going to hide your instability from me sir? That seems a bit unfair... Why do you hide behind such _normality_ sir? It sickens me a bit..."  
>  _   
>  _"..."_   
>  _  
>  "I hate getting sick sir, will you please stop?"  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week of hell has passed and I am content and finally able to relax... The whole thing was stupid to begin with, I managed to get my project done in time though we lost points for missing a few crucial details but at least we fucking passed it in time. I swear...  
> *ahem* on a more positive note. I just realized that I am nearing one thousand hits and one hundred kudos 0u0. Thanks everyone for liking my shit :oD <3  
> P.S. WHO ELSE IS HYPED AS FUCK FOR HIVESWAP???? unfortunately i cannot play on my shitty laptop and thus will have to watch others play instead )o: WORTH IT THOUGH  
> Enjoy the chapter :oD, we get to see you and Walter meet 5 years ago :o) though the meeting is kind of short and at the end of this chapter and is mostly in Walter's point of view. I'm planning on continuing it either in next chapter or _after_ next chapter. Haven't decided yet because I'm also focusing on my other stories now that hell week is done

_**~~~~~~V~~~~~~** _

You sigh as you stroke (Y/n)'s hair, the poor lad had finally gone to sleep. His friends Pat and Bill were instructed to go back to work but the Grand Highblood had let you and (Y/n) stay in this room with the others. 

Currently only you, (Y/n), Grand Highblood and Dualscar were in this room. The other trolls were ordered to go back to work as well, even that Vermos fellow that  _almost_ protested but smartly obeyed the purple-blood's orders. 

Both Dualscar and Highblood, you'll call him that from now on in your head honestly 'The Grand Highblood' was a mouthful, were discussing things in Alternian. You don't bother to listen in, content with (Y/n) in your lap and just enjoying the fact you have been reunited with the teen. It would be a full reunion if  _she_ was here, no doubt she would make things better. She had always been better with (Y/n) than you despite the fact she knew (Y/n) the shortest.

It was clear that she was the mother (Y/n) was supposed to have, not like  _Bela_. Your face morphs into a sneer at the thought of the woman, she was  _never_ supposed to be a mother much less  _(Y/n)'s_ mother. You recall with sadistic glee at the tale (Y/n) had told you, about how Highblood had utterly demolished Bela's most prized and favorite car. 

The thing was tacky just like her anyway. You honestly don't know how and why (Y/n)'s father married the woman, there certainly had been no love between them though then again you could be wrong which you uncommonly weren't but you were open to such thoughts. 

(Y/n) mostly complained about Bela most of the time, even back then when they were in the asylum. You don't know why Bela Kiara always visited (Y/n) every year without fail when it was  _clear_ that both despised each other to the ends of the Earth. You knew (Y/n) had a plan to turn Bela into one of his  ** _art pieces_** , something you had honestly been looking up to before all this happened, and you had the vague idea that Kiara was planning on sending (Y/n) back into the damned place after a few more months after luring (Y/n) into a trap just as before. 

Your glee turns into a scowl at the thought of (Y/n) going back to those retched stale white walls that did  _nothing_ to help the lads situation. You are careful to restrain yourself from tightening your grip on (Y/n)'s hair, you didn't want to wake him up after all.

"Wvhat's wvith that look pet?" You snap out of your train of thought, your master looking at you along with Highblood but you notice on how his gaze strays to the slumbering teen on your lap. Interesting, but is stored away at a later date.

"Oh nothing much  _master_ " you say _ever_ so sweetly as you shift slightly, careful not to jostle (Y/n) awake "Just the mindless thoughts of a human pet is all" Dualscar raises a brow, you shook your head and refocus your gaze on (Y/n) sleeping so still on your lap. 

You missed him and it was clear that he missed you and you know that both you and he missed kind miss as well. Heh, he's got you calling her that too now a days but it matters not. You are sure that she was fine, doing whatever she liked within the chaos and destruction of humanity and the possible downfall of it as well. You are not sure, humans were strange and unpredictable even when they weren't like you and (Y/n) but even  _more so_ when they were just like you and (Y/n). 

The future of your race is entirely up to both them and the trolls, most likely on ' _Her Imperious Condescension_ ' as you had picked up over the months held captive. She apparently was the Empress to them all, something that Dualscar confirmed later on when he took you in as his pet. 

You anticipate the chance to meet her, but you feel wary about it just as you had felt wary about (Y/n) back then. 

Your thoughts lead you back, back into the past where you had been younger and alone. Hiding your mental stability. You recall your first meeting with (Y/n), he was so different back then. Even more different now and you can't possibly imagine a life without him and kind miss.

It would've been so dull. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~v~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  **6** **Y** **ears Ago**

You looked around in disinterest but underneath you hid your discomfort, it wouldn't do you any good showing how much you already disliked the place on the first day of your new job. 

Your name is Walter Requiem and today is the first day of your new job at Francine's Asylum for The Unstable, one of the highest-rated asylums out there. You don't know why you picked this job honestly, you guess your curiosity just... decided for you. 

You wanted to see for yourself the world that could have been open to you had you not been smart and careful and by the looks of it, doing so at an early age was really the smart thing to do. Your lips thinned as you see one 'patient' banging at the small window of the iron door with an angry face his shouts were muffled by the door as well as the muffled banging, and he was one of the more saner patients as you were told by your guide. 

He was having one of his 'moments' it seemed, hallucinating the scene of his daughter being killed again and again by the same guy. Boring, he snapped just because of that and at that age as well? Bah...

Soon enough he actually seemed to realize where he was and looked so sad, he bowed his head and was no doubt apologizing behind the door and shuffled out of view of the glass window. How dull. Not the type of person like you you suppose. 

Not many of these people catch your interest as the guide tours you around, eventually leading you towards the upper levels where the kept the more, unstable patients. Now  _this_ was where things were more interesting, you mused as you entered the elevator. 

And interesting it was. 

The less sane patients were somewhat boring with their typical unstable behavior but there were a few gems out there, like this one woman right here who was smiling at you through the window of the door. Her grin was wide and seemingly normal but your guide warned you about her, she tricked newcomers like you into doing her bidding and was one of the more dangerous patients, she had been a ballet and yoga instructor before they caught her as well as a former gymnast. 

Now  _she_ was something, apparently she had been abused and possibly molested by her father during her childhood and an incident led to her murdering both her parents at the age of 16. She avoided being captured and picked up a new name and manipulated her way to where she had previously been, a killer in disguise of a ballet teacher and yoga instructor. Though she only killed two people and when they caught her they had seen her apparent 'mental instability and illness' as she was dancing on the corpse of the man she had killed, giggling through it all. 

Then there was her neighbor, a man who wouldn't stop smiling and chuckling. A 'Joker' case, and a good one at that. 

Joker cases were those who had a warped view of the world, seeing it all like it was a big joke and acting like the Joker from Batman. There were quite a lot of these but they were rarely as interesting as this man was, you and he had a silent conversion as you both stared at each other through the window of the iron door as your guide was distracted and introducing you to another patient who wasn't as interesting as this 'Joker' man. 

He cracked and started cackling, shrieking in his cell something about 'Interesting, interesting' and 'How fun' as well as something about a boy. You could tell this man would have been a wonderful version of the Joker already.

You wonder on which patients would you be working with, there were many in the asylum and many rare gems here and there but they were probably going to assign you to someone dull as a first try on the job. Hmmph, how boring. Well might as well try to make it at least a bit more interesting. 

"Now this next patient is... complicated. He's only been in the asylum for a year already and  _he's just going through puberty_. I kind of feel sorry for the kid, but I guess he was just _that_ sick in the head like all the others to get sent here. He's the youngest patient of this mental hospital."

You perk, what's this? A teenager in an asylum ( _Mental hospital? Oh please_ )? One so young to just be going through puberty? Now  _that_ seemed interesting. You look through the window and see a small figure laying down on the far side of the disgustingly white room. He's laying on his side curled up into a half-ball facing the wall, a few feet behind the young boy are a bunch of coloring and drawing material. A pencil, some broken crayons that seem worn and a few pages of colorful drawings that were unfortunately too far for you to see properly but they were certainly colorful. 

Though, it's not just the paper that was colorful. On the walls there were lines of different colors, strange drawings of what you assume to be the mental imaginary monsters that possibly haunt him as well as a few written texts. 

They were nonsensical to a normal person, who writes MEOW all over the walls again and again while occasionally flipping it backwards? But to you, it seemed  _more_ somehow. Like it was very important but you can't really place a finger on it, very interesting indeed. 

"Looks like we'll have to clean his cell again. And maybe give him some more materials, it seems like drawing helps him stay a bit more sane. But I don't that's true, I mean just  _look_ at all this?? Purple and pink meows of a cat written all over the place, next thing you know he'll write the barks of a dog" your guide says dryly, showing how disturbed he was about it. 

See, that was the problem with normal people. They don't  _get_ it. Granted you are a bit confused yourself but there was always an underlying reason for insanity no matter how whimsical or nonsensical and you felt drawn to this boy for some reason. 

"What's his name?" 

The question startles your guide as you mostly kept quiet for the whole tour, asking a few things here and there. 

"(Y/n) (L/n), patient 413. I don't exactly know how he got here, I'm still kinda new myself and not many of the other doctors and staff say stuff about everything around here. But for the ones who  _do_ know, well, seems like they ain't gonna tell anybody."

You hummed and stared at the back of (Y/n) (L/n), he still lies motionlessly on the floor with his back turned to you and was either asleep or mindlessly staring at the white wall. Suddenly the body jolts, as if suddenly shocked with electricity and he turns to lay on his back as his hands reached to cover his mouth. 

He's too far from the small window for you to see his face that and his hands practically cover his own face but you watch with interest as he arches off the floor and sits lotus style, his hands sliding off his mouth and reached to grasp at his hair as if in frustration as he curls up impressively. He was quite the flexible lad it seemed. 

He's buried into himself, hands gripping his hair tightly and was shivering as if he was in the arctic with nothing but a flimsy blanket to protect him from the cold. 

Something about this makes you feel... uncomfortable. He's reeling you in without doing anything and you don't know what to do. 

Your face might've shown your thoughts but the guide must have took it as concern as he puts a hand to your shoulder,  _don't you dare put your filthy hands on me_ , you resist the urge to slam his face against the door. You successfully resist as he talks, he talks too much really but you have to put up with it you guess. 

"Yeah I feel sorry for him too" ' _You already said that you buffoon_ ' "But weirdly enough, we're not allowed to help him when he's quiet like that. When he's screaming is when we're allowed to get to him, even then he's... difficult to help" he says as he looks through the window with you. 

He sighs before removing his hand,  _you'd remove it for him but you aren't in the right condition nor have the right tools to get rid of a hand plus the attaching body_ , and turns away. You sneer at his back, making sure he couldn't see you before smoothing the sneer into nothingness as he turns back to motion for you so the tour could continue. 

You look back and paused as your gaze is matched and trapped. 

He's looking at you. (Y/n) (L/n) looks at you from his spot against the wall, legs crossed in the lotus position and back straight and stiff as a board and hands wrapped around his body with his hands on his waist clutching at his pants. His face is emotionless but tight but his  _eyes_ , his  _eyes_ are...  _his **eyes**_

~~_White, it's all white white pupil and white sclera how iswait no, white pupils against light grey sclera. How. You can't look away. You don't want to look away you think. There's something moving erratically at the corner of your vision but you can't turn to look. Light grey, light grey turning black, **blacker, blackest, white pupils white white tinging purple filled with something and --!!!!!!!!!**_ ~~

"You alright there Mr. Requiem?"

You turn to your guide, feeling a bit... unsettled. You don't know why, you blink and shake your head "I'm fine, just a bit peckish is all" you say with a smile and the guide nods claiming they were almost done with the tour and he moves on motioning you to do the same. 

You look back at (Y/n) (L/n) who's still curled up in a ball, still displaying his talent for flexibility. You faintly think that he and the gymnast would've been swell acquaintances but your main thought was on how you  _swore_ you... 

Never mind, your guide is calling you.

For the rest of the year you never really encounter young (Y/n) but he was always at the back of your mind as you dealt with patients and other things. You have a growing reputation, you have forgotten on what you had saw in Mr. (L/n)'s cell, but you never forgot about the boy. 

* * *

_You're lying on your side again, you're bored and the noise has been disturbingly calm. Not that you can complain, you don't complain actually. It's nice to rest and nurse your aching head from time to time and be somewhat coherent of your environment besides the time you're drawing._

_Actually you want to draw right now but you can't because you ran out of paper and also most of your crayons. The rest are broken and you want to save up on the remaining colors until they can provide you more. Or when the noise makes you write again. You know the consequences if the noise makes you write and you don't have anything to write with, the headache is not worth it and you are hesitant to use anything else as of yet._

_Your back is tingling, someone is looking through your window. You don't really care right now, you want to enjoy the calm for a bit. Being 'crazy' is hard work after all, it's hard and no one understands._

_The noise tingles, you ignore it in hopes it'll just settle back into being calm again and you can just... lay there a little longer... and maybe, just_ maybe _get some sleep? You don't want to keep staring at this white wall, it's starting to get really old and dull and the white doesn't really help._

 ~~_**A-----US** _ ~~ ~~~~

_You jolt,_ no. 

_~~**SEEK HIM TIHS ONE** ~~ _

_You silently whimper as you sit up, you curl into yourself and grip at your hair, nononononnon. You thought_ it _had finally gone awaaay_. Here it comes...

~~_**THE P----S WLIL CMOE NXET BUT FSRIT SEEK THE AQ----S** _ ~~

_You're not listening, you're hurting too much to listen. Thankfully you manage to keep quiet through_ it _, you're not in the mood to deal with the humans out there. Custodians._

 _And suddenly_ it _disappears but the noise_ _ **is rocking your head**_ _. You're tempted to scream at this, unsure on what to do as your head is_   ~~blanking out. You're blank, you don't know what's going on... A soothing purple is there, along with irritating white and numbing black. You don't get it.~~

 ~~There's something going on but you're too blank to process it and just as it came~~ ~~_it went and sudd_ ~~ _enly you were back in your cell and the noises were raging. It aches and burns but you keep quiet._

_You don't know why, your head is confused and hurting and you just try to bury yourself deeper into you. You don't get it. You don't get it. You're slipping into incoherence, again again you don't know._

_it was nice while it lasted you guess._

  _....._

* * *

**~~~~~^~~~~~** _  
_

  ~~~~ **A Year Later**

 It's been a year since you started to work here within Francine's Asylum and honestly things were starting to get a bit boring. The patients are interesting though only some of them, you even got to work with Lorrie a couple of times. Lorrie being the gymnast you had seen on your first day. 

She was such a delight, her attempts to manipulate you were a nice change of pacing the times you were paired up with her. She's not even mad that you don't fall for them, it's kind of like a mini-game between you and her. 

When you started out they gave you the more dull and boring ones, you accepted nonetheless understanding the fact you were only starting out and had to work your way up and earn your respect. And earn it you did, you had a friendly reputation with some of the staff and was fair and neutral for the rest. 

You even managed to get one of the staff killed and none of them suspected you, a sign that you were a professional. Though it was a shame that you had only killed one even though it was hypothetically and actually accidental, the man didn't know you were there and you didn't know the man was your colleague from work. But everything worked out in the end, you got more interesting patients as a result like Lorrie. 

But there was always one patient that you have always wanted to meet face to face and at least have  _one_ session with. 

(Y/n) (L/n), the newly 14 year old teen and patient 413. He was becoming quite famous over the years albeit it being only 2 so far. First year Mr. (L/n)'s actions were mostly docile and not entirely violent unless in one of his 'episodes' like a dull patient but then shortly after you applied and worked in the asylum did things get a bit more  _interesting_. 

You heard rumors of his steadily climbing violence, of how he stabbed at a guard with his broken pencil after the guard broke said pencil accidentally by stepping on it and a piece of art that (Y/n) had yet completed. The guard now had a very jagged scar on his elbow and upper arm and had quit his job as a guard at the asylum, apparently scared and possibly traumatized by whatever the teen had whispered to the older male after messily stabbing the guard. 

(Y/n) probably didn't even remember it as he was experiencing one of his worse 'episodes'. You had thought that this asylum couldn't get any worse, you were proven wrong as you heard about (Y/n)'s punishment. 

He was sent to a one of the padded and horribly pristine white rooms, straight-jacket and all. The first of his many trips to the white rooms. That and they took away his art supplies, especially the pencil. 

Then (Y/n) personally met Lorrie for the first time, it was when both patients were being escorted out of their padded cells. Lorrie's cell neighboring (Y/n)'s cell, the woman had taken to the boy it seemed as the last time you both met she was gushing over (Y/n). You don't know if (Y/n) likes Lorrie or not as the boy was stoic throughout the whole exchange but it had been clear he did not get any sleep nor did he seem to have gotten any rest within the padded room. 

So when your superiors tell you that you were to work on (Y/n) for the next month as one of (Y/n)'s usual caretakers were on vacation leave you actually had to make effort on not showing your strangely apparent enthusiasm. 

You couldn't really wait to meet him face to face. He's been in the back of your mind, subtly drawing you closer to him despite never having met personally at all. 

Had you known right then and there about the future you were going to have by letting you become closer to the strange boy, you would have done it with even more enthusiasm and a sense of happy eagerness. 

* * *

You sat down in your chair, looking over the papers once again while waiting for your next patient. It's a bit hard maintaining your stoic mask as your knee bounces a little in anticipation. 

You were finally going to meet (Y/n) face to face, hopefully the hype you strangely had and built up was going to be satisfied in this first meeting. If not, then you  _might_ be a little disappointed but maybe along the way then? Your thoughts on the male have been confusing, they're certainly not anything pertaining to sexual subjects as you have no real interest in that. 

You don't even know why you're so antsy about the male, he's younger than you being only 14 for Christ's sake! But something,  _something_ about him was reeling you in and you're not so sure about that but you're curious enough to find out. 

You glance at the hidden art supply you managed to procure with an unnecessarily large amount of persuasion to your superiors. It's only art supplies really, granted the concern might be a little certified at the fact the 14 year old managed to scar and scare a grown adult male into quitting his job and was probably seeing a therapist, but you managed to get a small box of crayons, a stack of papers, a  _very blunted_ pencil ( _sharp things are prohibited, blargh_ ) and a couple of paints and a small paint brush. 

You would've gone for better but with your superiors practically breathing down your neck,  _you'd like to snap theirs it would either be quick or deliciously slow and painful_ , you had to make do with these cheap things. At least you would have  _something_ for the other. A few others before you tried the same thing you were doing and predictably failed because they didn't do it right. 

You however were confident that you got this. And got this you did. 

You perked as your door opens, (Y/n) (L/n) comes in in a straight-jacket along with  _two_ guards. You frown at that as you observed him from up close. 

His hair is a total mess, going everywhere at once but somehow it looks... fluffy-ish, somehow. His form is dwarfed by the two elder and seemingly stronger males at his side, both stern-looking. His straight-jacket is a bit big for him, probably because they didn't have pre-teen-sized ones in stock. He's barefooted, his left leg scratching at his right leg right behind his right knee. Amazing balance despite being all strapped up. 

His face is young, thin yet has only remnants of baby fat from childhood and you find yourself focusing on his eyes. You don't know why but you feel... expectant of them. His eyes are unfocused though, looking right through you and there's a subtle twitch in his torso but not in his feet and his head lolls from side to side as the guards guide him to the seat across you. 

Time to get to work you suppose.

You shoo them away despite their clear protests,  _you_ were in charge right now and as in charge you wanted privacy between yourself and your new patient. They could just wait outside. You knew what you were doing, thankfully one of the guards is someone who knows you  _atleast_ he  _thinks_ he knows you. 

You hide a smirk as the guard nods at you after only a brief hesitance and does as you say, taking his partner with him outside saying they were outside if you needed them. You didn't and  _weren't_ going to need them. You got this. 

(Y/n) sits across from you on the couch, sitting Indian-style but he's slumping backwards and his Indian styled sit is ruined to a more casual sit as he gets himself comfortable. However his blank and cloudy expression doesn't change through his process of finding a comfortable way of sitting, his eyes still unfocused and his mouth twitching. 

You send him a gentle smile, gentle smiles were nice and great for everyone. 

"Hello Mr. (L/n), my name is Walter Requiem. I will be your caretaker as of late, your previous one is on vacation leave." You say with a bright but kind and gentle voice, you can't tell if it's genuine or fake because you've been doing this so long you can't really tell anymore. Whoops. You think there was  _at least_   _some_ genuine kindness and brightness there. 

He says nothing, preferring to look around your room then at you. That's fine, some patients did that as well. 

You move slowly even though his form tells you he's relaxed and practically boneless as of now, though that changes when you take out the art supplies. His form stiffens and he leans in with interest slightly, shifting as he did. 

You stay quiet for a bit, letting him look at the objects and you are rewarded with speech. His voice is slightly scratchy and kind of high, side affects of beginning puberty you know, but it's still mostly smooth. 

"New... new new new new... who are you sir?" 

You repeat your name again for him, he tilts his head as well as his body to one side. After a minute of silence you continue.

"What would you like to do today? I have a stack of papers as well as a few art supplies, which do you prefer, drawing or painting?" 

Your question garners no physical reaction other than both his brows raising upwards in seeming surprise or curiosity. 

"... Draw, paint, two are good. Drawing draw, now, paint later" you nodded and push aside the paints and the paint brush, he looks at you and wiggles his body a bit, wanting his arms free no doubt. You don't miss a beat and unstrap the straight-jacket from him, letting it drape on a nearby chair as he slowly moves his arms around. 

You sit back in your chair with a smile as he reaches for the blunted pencil, he frowns at that in disappointment. Sorry boy but your superiors would only go for blunted pencils or none.

You commented quietly as he starts a vague sketch "I hear you're quiet the artist Mr. (L/n), I can't wait to see what your art looks like up close." And you know that's genuine. Your superiors keep the papers of his art somewhere, you don't know where yet. 

He pauses from his sketching, too early to know what it is yet at a glance but continues not a moment later. 

He's mumbling "... Weird, new sir is weird. Too polite, too polite, really sir? Are you really sir? Why?" he scrunches up quite adorably but you're caught off guard by the question. What...? You cleared your throat as you noticed you reacted physically to that. 

"Am I really what Mr. (L/n)? And why what?"

His eyes narrow at you but there is no rage or anger, just... a clouded expression of frustration and slight disgust and for a wavering moment the aloofness fades in and out with hints of pain littered along his face.

"Don't call me that too polite sir, I am (Y/n), (Y/n) (Y/n) (Yyyy/nnnn)...." There's a ghost pout on his lips, you'd ponder over that if it weren't for him continuing on "... Are you really going to hide your instability from me sir? That seems a bit unfair..." you freeze and your facade crumbles in a moment. 

How? No one has seen through you but this teen has done it instantly. The urge to take hold of his neck spikes but settles unnaturally. What is going on 

"Why do you hide behind such  _normality_  sir? It sickens me a bit..." 

Your brain is processing this as his sketches are a bit more frantic now but his face is still fading in and out of aloofness with the underlying and curious agony. Only his hands are moving fast, the rest of him is impossibly still. 

"..."

You don't know what to say and suddenly he's done sketching, he puts the pencil down and flips the paper to let you see and you're shock to see a very rough sketch of you. It's very rough but it's clearly you, drawn with jagged lines that seemed to be in a slight hurry. Your  _expression_ in the sketch... your eyes are wide with drawn glee and your smile is wide with obvious insanity...  _it's beautiful_. 

You glance up to him and he has a small smile on his face but his eyes are guarded and the smile is almost non-existent but you still manage to see it. It occurs to you that he has seen you as you are and yet you feel like  _trusting_ him, but he doesn't really  _trust you_. 

"I hate getting sick sir, will you please stop?" 

And suddenly you know what you want to do in your time in this asylum. 

* * *

_**~~~~~~~V~~~~~~~** _

Your mind is hazy as you wake up slowly, kind sir has his fingers in your hair. That's nice. Your mind is still uncomfortably numb and silent. That's okay. You have kind sir with you after all, things were nice and okay. 


	11. Smashing the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week has passed since your reunion and things are better than ever. 
> 
> That is...  
>  _Until a certain cerulean makes his move..._
> 
> Pat and Bill see a side of you that they've vaguely suspected but never really thought of. The trolls see a side of you that they never actually thought possible for a supposedly weak and soft alien. Walter sees a familiar side of you that he's already witnessed years ago, but never to this extent. And finally, the Grand Highblood sees something that pleases him to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERMOS WILL FINALLY BE OUT OF THE PICTURE FOREVER~~  
>  _or will he??_  
>  **Read to find out ;o)**  
>  Also I'm updating the tags and shit, adding more tags and characters and all.  
> P.S :0!!?? A certain mysterious woman finally appears at the start!!

_**~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~** _

You sniffed as you looked over everything on your table. 

This was pointless, everything was pointless, this whole charade was utterly pointless in the long run. 

As pointless as it was, it kept you from being bored and had its advantages. One being that if you kept it going long enough you might be able to find both of your boys, knowing them they would surely be out there waiting for you. Ah, how you missed them. 

You should have never went to that convention, had there not been an alien invasion you knew there would've been a next time for your chance to go to the convention. But there was an alien invasion and everything seemed rather moot at this point. 

You didn't know what you were thinking honestly joining this whole thing, you were fine on your own but  _noo_ for some god awful reason you joined after a moment _that man_ offered his invitation. He had seen how skilled you were, that and you knew for certain the man was attracted to you. 

You sometimes cursed your past-selves boredom and your incapability to stand it for long periods of time. 

You glared at the plan underneath your palms as you lean to look it over once more before scoffing and pushing the paper away, you wished you had a drink. Or your pills, unfortunately you do not have your pills and do not have enough material to make them nor the proper equipment. 

You huffed as you walk past your table and jump into your bed that was covered in pillows and blankets, you pout as you hug one big pillow wishing it was dear (Y/n) you were hugging. The young teen always loved your hugs and you're damn sure that  _kind sir_ loved them as well no matter how much he would protest. 

You giggle at the cute nickname, you will never get over Walter's nickname as well as your own. Kind miss. 

Oh yes you were kind, a kind miss, yes you were. Though that only applied to the ones you care about of course, any one else would've either gotten fake kindness and politeness to stoicness and more but never true kindness. 

No that was reserved for Walter and (Y/n). 

You were dozing off when the door to your room knocks and you groan into your pillow, what now?? 

You reluctantly leave the comfort of your bed and head towards the door, you open it. 

Oh, it's him. 

You put on a smile, he mirrors it though its actually genuine. Fool can't tell between a fake and a real act, though to be fair you were quite the actress. Had you not chosen your current path you would've made a brilliant actress in the arts district, no doubt pulling off many roles in movies, plays and such. 

You were confident in that, Walter even took note of that and (Y/n) obviously agreed so who's to say otherwise~? 

"General Piper, what brings you here? I thought you were in the process of getting ready for the next mall raid?" you ask gently, inwardly pouting at the fact you could've been in sweet snooze land by now. 

General Adin Piper here was an ex-soldier, unbelievably enough able to reach the rank of general before retiring to spend more time with his family. He had a daughter and a wide, unfortunately the wife had died even before the invasion and all he had left was his daughter whom he hoped and insisted was still alive. 

And there very well may be a chance for that seeing as the trolls captured humans most of the time rather than killing them right off unless they retaliated, you learned on what they called themselves after listening in to a nearby troll camp when you were alone sneaking around. There was a high chance that the captured humans were turned into slaves or test subjects or something even more sinister. 

"Good evening Miss Jackdaw, my apologies for coming in so late this night but I must ask you a question and possibly a favor." Piper asks as he briskly walks in your room, how rude! You stay silent and eye him as you close the door behind him. 

Your smile dropped the moment he pushed his way into your room and you have the subtle urge to bash his head in with that pretty antique bottle you snagged on your way out from one of your solo missions of sneaking around. It's right beside you and you are more than capable of taking this man down. 

But no. 

You can't do that, not yet at least... 

"Alexandria," You inwardly bristle at the casual use of your name, you never liked your name. Too formal but you kept it anyway as a keepsake to your old life and Piper does not have the right to use your name so casually but you let is slide, no use getting worked over it now of all times "I want to ask you a favor..." he's nervous. 

You quirk a brow as he takes a seat at your table, you follow him and seat at the opposite side. 

You're intrigued, what would this proud man want with you? You are a woman of many talents yes but a man such as he was prideful and arrogant to his whims and is unbelievably stubborn.

Being very stubborn was usually a good and nice trait for you but that only applied to you, Walter and (Y/n). Anyone else's were only annoyances that you disliked very much but put up with it most of the time. 

"Of course General Piper, what do you want me to do?" You ask with a small smile, inwardly narrowing your eyes at him. 

Piper stays silent but does reach into his jacket and pulls out a file and slides it to you. 

You're wary and you let a little of it show, who else wouldn't be wary of a mystery file being slid towards them in silence? That and the moment he entered you've noticed the gun that's hiding in his jacket as well as the small knife in the back pocket of his knife.

The moment you open the file you freeze, your eyes widen just a smidgen and your jaw flexes in surprise.

"..." 

"..."

Your facade slips away and the gentleness is gone replaced with slack and ease but the contents of the file spiked your anger for a moment before settling, you're actually going to be quite serious about all of this for once. You smile lazily at him, hints of controlled insanity clear in your eyes as you close the file and slide the file back towards him and lean your cheek against your hand and chuckle. 

"So? The fuck do you want Piper?"

Piper is still silent as he takes the file back, he's tense and he gets even tenser at your relaxed state. 

He knows. 

Seems like Piper wasn't as dull as you thought he was. 

"... The one who gave me the file was a friend of mine, he was the one that made the mistake of stepping on the pencil." 

You blink before cackling in delight.

Piper's not happy, his frown deepens as he re-opens the file and glares at you. How cute, he's trying to intimidate you. 

You grinned sharply at him and stood up, instantly the gun is out and aimed at you but you do nothing more than lean slightly towards him. 

"Get with it Piper, give me a reason why I should listen to your favor when I can just string you up for the trolls to find. I'm sure they'll be in for a surprise at I do with you, I've taken many tips from my precious little paintbrush." You whisper, mirth and amusement dancing in your eyes and suddenly shark-like smile. 

Within the file that laid open on your table was a picture of your adorable (Y/n), bound in those horrible shackles and locked in the damned nightmarish white room. He looks miserable to you, but to the sight of outsiders, normals and society he seems insane and dangerous.

Piper opens his mouth and a deal is struck. 

Your name is Alexandria Jackdaw, you are a talented insane woman who joined humanity's rebellion against an interesting race of aliens known as 'Trolls' because you were bored and had nothing else to do besides search for you best friend Walter Requiem and little darling paintbrush (Y/n) (L/n). This foolish man before you is the leader of your joined faction is named Adin Piper, a not-retired General with a daughter who is missing and struck a deal with you. 

How interesting. 

_**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~** _

"Hold still!" 

"No!"

"Don't be difficult! C'mon (Y/n)! Hold still and let me!" 

"Pat no! Bad Pat, very bad Pat, bad moirail!" 

Pat grunts as you struggle underneath him, Bill is laughing on the sidelines with Retaas as you keep struggling. Pricks, traitors! You whine as Pat, sweet little Pat how could you? also suddenly Pat is heavier that before to keep you pinned there, shifts his hands into your hair. 

" _Noooo_." You moan as he begins to,  _tie your hair_. Again.

You never liked your hair being tied up. 

Pat had finally noticed your hair growing past your shoulders and decided to tie it up saying it would suit you, kind sir didn't help as he betrayed you by giving Pat a hair tie he got from fuck knows where. 

When he first tied your hair you instantly pulled it off, Pat did it again and you did it again and then he got angry and started to chase you. 

Note: Determined Pat is very fast and strong, avoid if aimed at you at all costs.

"There! It wasn't that bad was it? It's for your own good, your hair was getting out of control anyway. Now, _keep that on or no paps._ " Pat says with great satisfaction as he gets of you, you pout at him as you stay on the floor. You pale at the threat and your hand that was reaching for the damned tie freezes, it falls to the floor instantly and a whine escapes your throat. 

It's been nearly a week since you've been reunited with kind sir, over week you know there was a lot changes. You were more open with Pat and Bill now that you knew and had kind sir by your side, in turn Pat and Bill warmed up to you even more and you were okay with that. 

All three of you were moved from your original cell to a normal-ish room too which surprised the three of you, you were all near most of the purpleblooded trolls like Retaas, Ternal and Wirrus. Your shared room was much better than your old cell, much roomier and comfier and they even gave you  _pillows_ as your beds! A great big pile of pillows. 

You don't know why they did that but you don't bother to care because it was much better than the straw pile back in your cell. 

"SHit lITle bROtheR, YOu be LOokiNG finE TherE." Retaas teases as she chuckles at you, you glare at her making her chuckle even more. 

Both Pat and Bill were quickly getting used to the purplebloods, even becoming friends with Retaas and her two quadmates Ternal and Wirrus. Turns out Ternal was Retaas's moirail while Wirrus was Retaas auspice for some other troll who was Retaas's kismesis. 

Wirrus smirked from his place by Retaas side, staying silent but observing everything. He had been quite busy for the past few weeks so he was missing throughout the whole reunion thing.

You shake your head as you sit up, the feeling of your hair being tied into high ponytail was weird. It felt really weird.

"Good job Pat, looks great." Bill grinned as Pat grinned back at him with obvious red cheeks, dorks the two of them, oblivious dorks. At some point you would need to push your moirail to finally be matesprits with Bill.

You really liked the troll terminology, load gaper? Nook? Bulge? _Pffft_. 

Haha, man these guys were a riot.

In the corner of your eye you see movement, you grin and sure enough kind sir enters the room with GH and Dualscar. 

You were all in the same room that GH lead you all for the reunion, though the couches and chairs were shifted a bit a long the sides. 

You're quickly on your feet and run towards him, the entrance of GH and Dualscar makes Wirrus and Retaas straighten and salute with silly grins. Pat and Bill shuffle a bit, still slightly uncomfortable to be around GH and Dualscar who were trolls of high positions and such. 

Kind sir greets you with a smile and you hug him, waving at GH and Dualscar as you did. GH smirks down at you while Dualscar rolls his eyes but you can totally see the quirk of his lips, you're growing on him and he on you. 

The subject of him being kind sir's master doesn't really phase you anymore, kind sir doesn't seem too bothered by it and actually seemed quite happy like that so you don't dare poke at it. 

As for GH you find that you like GH more than you actually thought you would. He's been hanging out with you whenever you hang out with kind sir who's mostly with Dualscar and GH. 

Pat and Bill are always pensive and slightly awed as you and he exchange snark and sass once in a while, it's not kismessitude but friendship. At least you think it is, outside of your view the trolls are seeing a blooming matespritship and kind sir is beginning to see that as well. 

Kind sir pokes your head and you let go, he notices your hair and smiles as you pout at him. 

"Looks like Pat finally got your hair under control, good work Pat you've done a swell job." Kind sir says and Pat sends him a thumbs up. Kind sir moves forward as Dualscar moves to 

GH crouches to your size and pokes at your ponytail, you sent him a look and bat his hand away. He grins and keeps poking at you until you huff and were about to do something  _very_ daring like jump on his hand or something but...

You winced as pain spiked at your head, you flinched back and pressed a hand against your temple ' _Fuck_ ' you thought as your head throbs. Lately its been doing that a lot, you've been suppressing it and the noises with a constant stream of pills for the past week or so and this was the longest you've had in dealing with the silence. 

You were paranoid and scared of the noises and the silence was just as suffering but it was slightly better than the cacophony of noises that would no doubt drown you if you let the noises back in. You couldn't let that happen just yet, not when you were still with Pat and Bill.

They weren't ready to know yet much less deal with you when you let the noise free into your thinkpan.

Plus whenever you did this you were bounded against your will in the rooms and mostly had the support of kind sir and miss with you but now you were free and you didn't want to hurt Pat and Bill. You were dangerous enough bounded as you inflicted bruises on kind sir and sometimes kind miss in this kind of fiasco.

So for now you depended on the pills and their effects but you also know it was dangerous, overdosing was a possible threat even though kind miss says you can't do that with your pills but you were wary. 

You distracted yourself from the silence by pestering everyone else or focusing on something else, but you're at your limit. 

GH frowns at you as you ignore him to take another two pills from your pouch, another piece of bad news. Your limited supply of pills were even more limited now, you wished kind miss was here to make you more but there's nothing you can do about that. 

"alright there MOTHERFUCKER?" 

You nodded and GH narrows his eyes before reluctantly backing off, good.

You perk as you hear your name from Pat and trail towards him. You don't notice GH frowning at your back and his eyes lighting up in neon purple for a moment before disappearing just as fast as it appeared, his face is confused and there's dislike clear on his face before its wiped away. 

He stays silent before joining you and the others with a sharp grin. 

Unknown to all of you that in the corners of the room a cerulean slips out of the room, grinning sharply as he left. 

  _ **~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~**_

It's quiet within the room, the Alternian sun high in the sky and the safe cool night was coming soon in a few hours. Quietly the door opens with a very soft click and doesn't creak as its slowly opens. 

For once (Y/n) is asleep in the room, curled up next to Pat and Bill on their pile of pillows. 

 

 A tall figure sneaks into the room and towards the pile, bearing a sharp grin. 

The figure goes straight to (Y/n) and swiftly and expertly snatches a certain pouch from the human, (L/n) can only twitch before lying still once more in slumber. 

Succes. 

The pouch is opened, all the pills are taken and the pills are replaced with something different but similar in weight as to not cause suspicion so soon. 

The figure's grin turns into a shark-like smile and the pouch is tucked back into its original place. He tosses the two containers into the air before catching them swiftly and leaves the room, softly closing the door while aiming a smug look at (Y/n)'s sleeping face. 

 The deed is done, a sure victory for Vermos Cersit correct? 

.........

**;o)**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

You hummed lightly as you walked down the hall pushing the trolley of cleaning supplies as you do, the hall way is mostly filled with trolls who walk and go by their 'day' on their own fulfilling their duties and such. You ignore the pointed glare from a human slave, rumors of you, Pat, Bill and kind sir are circulating within the human circles. 

You don't care, they can't really do anything with the trolls around you and the others. 

You're feeling good today, you actually got a full nights rest! Miracles! You rarely get any of those, you didn't even get any weird dreams! You just dreamt up an old memory that you liked, it was great. 

Your head is still painfully silent but you don't really mind right now. You took a small handful of pills before sleeping so you should be good for a few more hours or so. 

You perked as you see Pat and Bill on your way, Wirrus is with them and it seems that Bill and Wirrus are talking about something while Pat seems content to be in the background at the moment. Their cleaning supplies laying forgotten at the side. 

Pat notices you coming and smiles "Hey (Y/n)!" he greets gaining the attention of Wirrus and Bill and they greet you in return. You walk towards them, pushing your trolley cart towards them.

The four of you talk for a bit, Wirrus is interested in Bill's explanation for 'Human American Football'. It's hilarious. Wirrus keeps asking for the possible injuries playing the game and Bill easily gives up that specific information without flinching at the gory details. 

Huh. Bill must be a fan of Football then, American Football to be specific. Even  _Pat_ isn't flinching nor disturbed by it. You are impressed, maybe they  _are_ ready? 

You don't know, you'll see. 

You winced as your head begins to ache, it's not sharp but the ache is quite noticeable. Enough to make you wince twice. 

Pat sends you a concerned look but you wave him off with your usual lazy smile, you got this. You just need some pills and...

And...

Where were your pills. 

You drop your pouch, it falls with a thud and breaks the conversation between Wirrus and Bill.  _Two small tin cans of tiny fucking **pebbles**_ fall out of your pouch instead of your container of pills.  

Not good. 

Where. What. 

Pat gasps as he sees the tin cans and your head is beginning to throb and throb and throb and throb and throb and-

"(Y/n) are you okay?" 

Your posture is stiff and you stiffly shake your head, no you're  _not_ okay. This was  _far from **okay**_. 

"Shit, what the fuck happened to your pills?" Bill mutters as he picks up the can of pebbles, pebbles and not delicious mind-numbing pills, pills that mostly ground your thoughts left them kind of clear and helps you. Pills that drove away the symphony of noise when it was simply too much. 

You admit, they were very addicting and you probably needed help with that  _but right now you **are in dire need of a fucking pill**_. 

"the motherfuck, MOTHERFUCK, is wrong with (Y/n)bro? (Y/N)BRO." Wirrus asks as Pat and Bill look at you worriedly, you've stayed silent the whole time. 

You're producing tension. 

 _Your head spikes_. 

Fuck. 

"Missing something?" 

You all snap your neck towards the incoming voice,  _you didn't have time for him why was he here,_ it's Vermos. 

You physically winced again as pain spiked your head. You really didn't have time for the bastard. He's such a pa-wait. 

He's smiling, why is he smiling. 

"What do you want Cersit." Bill snapped, he doesn't like Vermos too. Not since he tried to push Pat sometime in the past, all three of you didn't like Vermos, no he isn't well liked among you three at all. Pat frowned at Vermos, warily looking at the cerulean. Wirrus glanced at Vermos before occasionally glancing back to all three of you. 

Vermos scoffs at Bill "Nothing that pertains  _you_ disgusting human Bill. No, my business lies with the equally disgusting (Y/n)." he sneers, pointed glaring at you with a smug smile. Oh you do not like that smile, it's triggering all the wrong things inside you.

Most particularly your head. 

It keeps spiking as the minutes go by, the noise is in the background threatening to drown you, the silence is about to crack. 

"What the fuck do you want  _Vermin_." You almost snarl you think, your thinking process is muddled. Where are your pills, you want your pills, you  _need_ your pills, you can't break out here and not in front of Pat and BIll. You'll get them hurt. Kind sir is nowhere to be found. That's not good either, he'd know what to do and probably makes things easier, kind miss too. 

You miss both them, them both, your head spikes again. 

Vermos's eyes widen in shock before narrowing into slits of hatred " _That is not my name you disgusting creature._ " he hisses at you, oh you said your little nickname for him out loud silly you. Too late to get it back now, he's angry at you and you don't give a fuck for him right now  _because your head is basically like a fucking mental bomb for you right now_. 

You hiss in pain as your head throbs and spikes and throbs and spikes, you press both hands to your temple. It's getting worse by the minute, you can practically  _feel_ the noise over the horizon. You can't bring yourself to acknowledge Pat's comforting hand on your shoulder, you can't even acknowledge his papping. 

You are in pain. 

You hear sudden laughter, you bring one of your hands back down to see Vermos laughing like he'd just won something. What? Idiot, what are you doing? Why are you laughing, are-...... no. 

Your eyes widen, oh  _fuck no_. He sees you and he has the gall to laugh harder. _He didn't_. You're dropping to your knees and he's still laughing, Pat is asking if you're okay, he's being such a good moirail right now but you can't acknowledge that fact because you're filled with horror, realization and a growing sense of  _anger_. 

_He did didn't he._

You hiss again and he's finally,  _finally_ , stops laughing but he keeps that fucking smug look on his face. That bastard, the utter fucking bastard, you, he.  ** _Fucking fuck fuckity fuck fuck fucking fuck_**. 

A wave of pain hits your head and you hiss again. He snickers at you "Finally caught on? You humans are so fucking slow and so fucking disgusting. Honestly your whole race is an abomination that shouldn't have gotten the precious gift of sentience. Again, missing something~?" he fucking  _purrs_ as he takes out two very familiar containers. 

 _Your fucking pills, he has yo **ur motherfucking PILLS**_. 

"Bastard! Give those back!" Bill yells angrily, Pat is right with him. The both of them are glaring at Vermos who just scoffs at them again but he focuses on you. 

" _You fucker_." You gritted your teeth in both anger and pain, he has  _no right_ to take them from you. You yelped as a second wave happens and your pressing your hand against your temple harder and barely resisting from having your other hand be with its pair in favor of glaring at the shit bastard known as Vermos Cersit, instead your other hand is clutching something from your cleaning cart. You don't know what but you don't really care right now. 

His smug looks gets even smugger if possible,  _bastard should've dealt with you from the start should've stabbed your stomach should've done_ something.

Vermos tosses the pills up and down your sight follows it"Honestly your species is so weak, having to rely on a piece of medicine like this?" he tsked and frowns darkly at you "It's so pathetic it's sickening." he sneers before dropping the pills unto the floor, he hisses and snarls at Bill who tries to move from his spot " _Don't you even dare little hairless fucking animal_.  _One move and you'll regret it_." He has a cutlass out. 

You growl at him, it's ruined by the pained noise you produce as it's getting harder to think clearly and the silence is cracking, cracking cracking cracked. The noise is looming right above you. 

Vermos grins sharply at you and lifts his heavily booted leg up, your eyes widen again.  _No he's g---_

**_THUNK-CRACK-DESTROYED_ **

He... smashed... and destroyed... the.... containers with his fucking  _boot_...  _ ~~You don't notice the fact one container is left, it's rolled out of the way.~~_ ~~~~

He destroyed and.... _smashed_... your delicious.... pills that kind miss...  _made for you_....  _ ~~You don't notice the pained scream that erupts from your throat nor the concerned shouts of your Pat and Bill~~_. 

He.....  _he_.....  _ ~~The scream of pain turns into anger before its silenced~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~.

 ** _Smashed the silence_**. 

_A cacophony of noise, a symphony maybe even, drowns you. Your head **BANGS**   **BANGS** and  **BANGS** but you're drowning in the noise and pain and anger and and and and and and. _

_Yo.u.... ar **.e. ... w.h.a.t.**_

**_._ **

**_.._ **

~~**_..._ ** ~~

~~ **_=!0!#^9 > Mkae him pay bethorr_ ** ~~

**_._ **

**_O.k.A.y.S.u.R.e._ **

~~**_:.o.)_ ** ~~

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"I doubt that humanity is going to back down so easily  _Master_. I've told you a hundred times to not underestimate the human race, despite our usual nature and usually soft appearance our species cannot be underestimated." You said with a sigh, your master was so stubborn. 

Currently you were with your master and Highblood, walking down one of Highblood's many many hallways of his hive. Troll terminology was so fascinating and vast and different, it's honestly amusing. Respiteblock? Throneblock? Thermal hull? Hah, the cultural differences are many. 

Dualscar rolled his eyes, the prick "I'm not sayin' that. Wvhat I  _am_ sayin' is that most human cities havwe already been claimed and that Her Condescension could easily pick the little human rebellions apart." he says back at you. Oh you don't really doubt that, but still underestimating your species like that is an almost offense for you. 

"THE FISHBITCH  _is_ motherfucking powerful SIRBRO." You internally smirked at the nickname Highblood picked up from (Y/n), how adorable. It's quite clear to you that he's fascinated by (Y/n) and his interest rises with each time they interact, should he continue you'll speak with him but for now you'll let it be. 

You could also see (Y/n) returning the attention, one of the reasons you let it be but your teen probably doesn't even recognize it. He's never shown any other interest in anyone like that, he's become more active in the time he's been here and more open. It's a miracle really, a miracle that you appreciate. 

You shot them both a look "Nonetheless," you say as the three of you enter a room on your way, a shortcut if you will "You will see that humanity isn't as you portray it as. Yes we have weak links, weak people and ect. but there will  _always_ be the more dangerous ones somewhere, the more cunning and smart. The more ruthless, you  _do_ recall our first meeting yes?" you ask with a smirk and Dualscar nods. 

"Fair point." he mutters and you smirked in triumph. 

Highblood hums and is about to say or maybe ask something as you three leave the room and into the hallway, the three of you glance at the sides and freeze. 

"the motherfuck?"

"Wvhat the fuck?" 

"Oh dear..." 

You were afraid this was going to happen sooner or later, sooner being chosen it seems. 

"Well hello, haven't seen you in a while." You say softly as you look at the scene in front of you. 

It's (Y/n). 

He's standing above that Vermos troll from last week, someone your teen obviously dislikes. Vermos is lying on the ground, either dead or passed out. Considering he was a troll of a higher blood it was most likely and unfortunately passed out. Vermos is lying on the ground with one hand bent unnaturally and probably popped out of its socket, he's mostly missing an ear and there's a broken and verily sharp mop handle in one of his eye sockets that was sticking out obviously, not to mention a stab at his shoulder from the other half of the mop handle and it looks like it was dragged from its original stab wound painfully. 

How do you know this? Well it's because (Y/n) is standing over Vermos with the other half of the mop hand that was covered in cerulean blood and bits of Vermos's alien flesh.

(Y/n)'s shirt is ripped apart, claw marks over his torso and back and there's a cut wound on his legs to but unlike his shirt that was pretty much destroyed seeing how most of it was in Vermos's unconscious claws it was still in tact. (Y/n)'s hair is free and wild and it as well as his face is colored in cerulean, he just spat out Vermos's ear and it falls with a soft thump on the floor. 

There's an insane smile and look on him but he's uneasily silent. 

You slowly walk forwards, he doesn't mind as he cocks his head in curiosity. His eyes are swimming in insanity and there's bloodlust that's been recently pleased. Okay, that's good. That indicates that he's content for the meanwhile and won't try to harm anyone else unless provoked. 

He stretches but pauses and looks down at his shirt, he's displeased at the tatters and rips it off completely. Someone takes a sharp intake of breath you don't know who but you don't care right now. 

"Heya (Y/n). It's kind sir, here to help." You're getting nearer and he doesn't seem to mind that. Good. 

As you're getting closer you can see Pat and Bill in the background, backed away on the floor huddling together and looking at both you and (Y/n) with wide, shocked and frightened eyes. Oh dear, (Y/n)'s not going to like that. 

". . .  _siiir_." (Y/n) rasps with a pleased noise, you hummed as you get closer and keeping your entire focus on him now. You'd deal with them later. 

(Y/n) frowns and he's displeased again, his head cocks to the other side " _Miiiis.ss... where where where where?_ " you pull a frown, drat. 

You inwardly sigh and tense, he's getting even more displeased. 

"Not here."

(Y/n) narrows his eyes and  _snarls_ , and things were going so well. 

He pounces and you dodge to the side, narrowly dodging the blood covered broken yet deadly weapon of a  _mop handle_. You'd be proud later, right now: (Y/n). 

He's not as fast as he could be, his legs are injured with his fight with Vermos it seems and it's enough for you to tackle him to the ground when he stumbles. He growls as you pin him, snarling and fighting your grip. 

"Someone get me (Y/n)'s pills!" You call out and grunt as you struggle in keeping him down. 

Suddenly your master is there and he's helping you, sending you a look that you returned as he pins (Y/n) down as well. 

"WHY?" Highblood asks with narrow eyes as he's by your side too, he's focusing on (Y/n) mostly or more particularly.  _(Y/n)'s Capricorn tattoo_. Oh yeah, you nearly forgot about that. Highblood is a Capricon as well isn't he deciding from the symbol on his crotch. 

"He's currently mindless. Those pills help him keep grounded when the noise is too much, though it seems like he's pushed himself to his limit with those pills. But the pills help calm him down." You explain as you grimaced at the blood that was mostly (Y/n)'s. 

The teen is muttering while struggling, which was harder now that your master was there helping you. It sounds like utter gibberish to you but to Highblood it seems to mean something as his eyes widen. 

"well then, LET ME HAVE A FUCKING GO" Highblood says with a sharp grin and his eyes glow purple,  _what_. 

 Noticeably (Y/n) is struggling less and less and you look to see his eyes glowing purple as well.  _What_. 

Suddenly the Grand Highblood shoves both you and your master off (Y/n) who's slack and limp but still muttering, you're too busy staring at them both in shock to glare at Highblood for such an act because the shove forced you into Dualscars lap. 

You understand jackshit at the moment. 

Well, at least (Y/n)'s calmed down... you think. 

_**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~** _

_You're in white again, you don't know what's happening but you're in white again._

_You hate the white._

_You sit there, bound from the neck down and keep muttering nonsense. You don't remember anything else but the whiteness at the moment. It's blinding and maddening._

_" **hey** " _

_Another noise, whoop de doo._

_" **(Y/N)BROTHER** " _

_Shut up, you're already in pain. Let you be in pain in peace please whatever stupid noise you are._

_" **now that's all and up motherfucking rude and all my human motherfucker** " _

_You don't care, you-...._

_" **SURPRISE BITCH?"**_

_Suddenly it's not white anymore, it's toxic purple and there's someone here inside with you._

_You stare up to him._

_The Grand Highblood stares down to you with a sharp fucking grin and purrs._

_" **what's up my miraculous (Y/n) brother?** "_

_You have no absolute idea on what, you understand jackshit._

_His grin sharpens and he_ laughs _._

_... The bastard._

**__** **__** **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE, hope you enjoyed~! Also, double digits! Didn't really think I'd make it this far :P thanks for all the support!


	12. Months Ago, Kind Miss Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria's (aka Kind Miss) point of view of the story, right from a little before (Y/n)'s abduction and alien invasion towards the present moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next couple of chapters we will be focusing on Alexandria Jackdaw, aka Kind Miss. :B

_**~~~~~~*~~~~~~** _

 

" _I cannot believe you're actually going to the convention this year._ " 

You snort and pout at his face on the screen, dramatically holding your hand to your chest. 

"Why  _Walter_!" You exclaim exaggeratedly, (Y/n)'s starting to giggle at the other side of the screen "I'm hurt to hear you would think such a thing! You've wounded my entire being, see? I'm just dying inside now." you drawled with a smirk as Walter rolls his eyes at you, (Y/n) was happily giggling and you grin at him. 

Oh he was so cute laughing at that, the only downside to you going to this convention was that you had to go so far away from (Y/n)! It was bad enough Walter wasn't there to be with him as well, something about going abroad for some odd reason that you can't seem to remember about. 

Oh well, (Y/n) was going to fine. ~~Probably~~

He was a strong independent 19 year old that was very skillful in,  _certain_ skills. Master of his craft you'd crow. 

Both of his arts were well done, a prodigy really. Though many would dare to argue with you on that when they saw his definitions for art and beauty, oh one side of his art was great and all and many  _would agree_ with you on that actually but the other?  ** _Hah, they wouldn't understand such fine art unless they were like you, Walter and dear (Y/n)_**. 

" _Oh shush you_." Walter says with a roll of his eyes and an fond smirk on his lips " _I would've thought that the convention was too_ far away _from (Y/n) to go to. You had passed it last year just to stay with him, not that I complained. It was nice that one of us got to stay with him during,_ " Walter's face scrunches and darkens and you know just what he's implying as your face darkens as well " _anyway. Apologies once again (Y/n), had I known Alexandria was going to the convention I would've stayed behind._ " he sends you a pointed look and you pout. 

"Not my fault I didn't tell you! I thought you weren't going anywhere for some time!" You argued, you honestly did because he didn't say anything but then again  _you_ didn't say anything as well. Oh well. 

" _I_ did _tell you. Months before! It's the same appointment but it was pushed back till recently so I had to leave. Also I sent you an email, don't tell me you were neglecting to check your email again?_ " he asks exasperatedly and you pull the mature move and stick your tongue at him, you  _were planning_ to check your inbox after you boarded your flight but an unusual wave of procrastination washed over you over the days. 

"It's mostly filled with junk mail and boring business shit anyway." You mumbled and Walter sighs, muttering something in German. Or Russian. You forget but you suspect his words as (Y/n) cackles and whispers something in the same language which had Walter giving him a look of exaggerated mock disapproval. 

Ah, this was life. Though life would've been better if the three of you were actually in person instead of using webcams and the internet to communicate. Well at least (Y/n) was involved now, it's so different with him there and not just you and Walter. More fun too. 

This boy was special, this handsome insane teen that caught your attention the moment you heard of him even  _before_ you took the job at the damned mental asylum. Bluh,  _asylum_. Just the word leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, it would taste better if the  _asylum_ ( _gross_ ) housed the prejudiced  _normals_ instead of your kin. 

 

Oh how you hated society and its rules for normality and the like. Though you can't really blame them, you and your kin  _were_ slightly difficult to handle but really, they just didn't understand! They never really try to understand too, the thought of violence and the wondrous other acts that involved certain things was made taboo and it was hard to find things like that anymore. 

The downside to the modern world you guess, your kind of humans were slowly declining with the raise of morality and sanity. Thankfully it was going at a snails pace and given the right circumstances and  _maybe_ a little push, things might just go into an interesting path. 

Though you preferred the things as they currently are now with (Y/n) out of that dreaded place and some-what half-safe in his abode. The only downside is that he's out of his worst prison and was immediately placed into another prison, oh how you  _loathed_   _her_ but unfortunately you can't really do anything as of yet. 

As much as a bitch she was, she wasn't an idiot. She was cunning and smart in surprising ways and secured her protection from you and Walter, making sure you and he couldn't hurt her or anyone you would've tried to send her way. She's got connections that nearly rival her own though that was only because she inherited them the moment (Y/n)'s father died and she got stuck with (Y/n) all on her own after a certain  _incident_. 

You don't know why she won't just give custody over (Y/n) over to you or Walter. It was clear she hated him, all the passive-aggressive negativity and actions she makes towards him that sometimes pass over the line of passive-aggressive and just plain out aggressive at times but not enough to breach the damned contract she made and signed and not enough actual evidence to get her caught red-handed. 

At least with Thomas in the house that bitch and Thomas' bitch daughter's actions things would be toned down a notch for a while. Thomas was the new boy-toy that she had gotten her hands on and manipulated to as an actual husband, weird because all her other boy-toys were stopped at boyfriend and never made into an actual husband. 

Though it seems that there was something in Thomas that she must have really liked to even consider in marrying him, though then again it seemed that she really likes Thomas' daughter and was treating her as if  _she_ was the one she had shoved out of her cooch and into the world instead of (Y/n). 

The whore. 

You don't know how Thomas even  _made_ her with his genetic material with him being so,  _nice_. Disgustingly so but it was good for (Y/n) who he treated very well and tried everything to get (Y/n) to feel  _better_ and be  _more himself_ with them as a  _family_. 

If (Y/n)'s new step-father wasn't so darn cute and unbelievably kind and shit you would've loved to shove those words down his throat and out his ass just to be shoved down his throat again so the cycle continues until his entire body shuts down and decays into bones and mulch.

Though the main reason why Thomas was left unharmed by both you and Walter was the fact (Y/n) seemed to like him enough, letting the man touch his hair sometimes.  _Sometimes_. That was more than the usual amount that he lets normal people like Thomas touch his hair so familiar-like or touch  _him_ in general. 

Spending time with the man also revealed the potential conversion of him from being normal to something like you, Walter and (Y/n). If you spent enough time with him, manipulating him subtly and influencing him he would've surely seen your side of sanity so much better before he could even realize that he's gone insane as well. 

Unfortunately it seemed that  _Bella_ ,  ~~ _ **unfortunatelyunabletokillunabletodisposeoffornowjustdiealreadybitch**_~~ , was too attached to Thomas already to let him go on his own for so long. Keeping up the facade of loving mother and wife at all times whenever Thomas was in the vicinity and keeping you two as separated from each other as well as Walter for as long as she possibly could without arising Thomas' suspicion. 

She had done the same with (Y/n) most likely wanting to keep Thomas away from ' _the very insane and very unstable son she still loved so_ very much _but was very careful about_ ', however it seemed that Thomas was determined to help (Y/n) and be a good father to him. So far he was doing alright, (Y/n) was okay with him so that was good but the moment (Y/n) says he doesn't like Thomas anymore you are  _so_ going to be the one to get to him. 

And by 'get to him' you of course mean that you'll dispose of him some way, no matter how hard it would be with Bella at his unknowing back. But for now he was okay and you could only hope that Bella slips because even for a short time, that would be enough to plant the seed inside his mind and let that grow into something interesting. 

" _Nonetheless that doesn't mean you should be neglecting your emails, and_ your  _miss Normal Actress. Honestly, how you even got this far and_ not _get caught is a downright miracle_ _._ " Walter says dryly and you sent him a look of 'shut your face' as (Y/n) begins to hum and mutters something about miracles. 

You and Walter stop as (Y/n) visibly winces and lets out a whine, even through the digital screen your observation sees his eyes unfocused and his face is scrunching up uncomfortably. It seems that the medicine either wore off or his noises were being quite bothersome again, it's been happening more frequently now and you wonder if you should modify the medicine again. 

"(Y/n) honey have you taken your pills yet? You should sleep after taking another dose, go on now we've kept you up long enough." (Y/n) shakes his head, either to shake away the noise and random thoughts or to disagree but either way you throw him a sharp look that he can't really see but surely knows is there "(Y/n), go get your pills and  _sleep_. It's nearing midnight there now, Walter! How could you let us keep (Y/n) up this long?" You throw him a mock glare and he rolls his eyes at you again.

" _I'm pretty sure you're the one keeping him up but she has a point (Y/n). I think it's time for you to got to bed._ " (Y/n) whines before wincing again, rubbing a hand to his head as if doing that physically might help somehow. 

It never does really, not unless it was someone else's hand and not his own. Someone (Y/n) trusted like you and Walter, unfortunately it was  _only_ you and Walter and both of you weren't anywhere near him, you frown at the thought, yeah someone should've really stayed behind for (Y/n). 

" _...don't, can't, want sleep, Kind Sir and Miss wake so I'll sleep when they sleep. Can't sleep on ownself remember, want Sir and Miss here to sleep._ " His coherence is slipping fast tonight and you frown at the reference to his insomnia again, he always did sleep better whenever he was with you or Walter, even better when  _both_ of you were around. 

You and Walter kept him grounded whenever he slept just like the pills kept him grounded when he was awake. 

"I know sweetie, I know. But at least try and get  _some_ sleep." Not a request, more of a stern order and he knows it. He acknowledges it by taking another pill and nods, his eyes focusing in slightly and you smile. Good. He mumbles underneath his breath and slinks backwards into his chair, bending his head backwards to look at the ceiling. 

" _When are you two coming back?_ " he asks quietly after a moment. 

Walter hummed before answering, " _The ship is coming in a few days and it'll take a few more to get back to America anyway. So, perhaps a week. Possibly two if anything happens._ " (Y/n) makes a displeased noise with his throat before sighing and nodding, accepting that. 

You on the other hand pout as you thought about your time, "Unfortunately the convention lasts for most of the week and I'll probably be away for either 3 weeks or a whole month.  _So unfair_! Sorry baby." You frown at the displeased whine you get from (Y/n), yeah maybe you should've stayed at home or maybe ditch the convention and go back but unfortunately you went this far and your inner completionist urges you to continue. 

Though if anything happens to (Y/n) you are immediately ditching the convention, inner completionist or not you are  _not_ losing (Y/n). He was already dangerously teetering back and forth the line of being sent back into the dreaded and unhelpful damned place or losing himself  _completely_ without the prospect of ever coming back. 

Contrary to what sane people thought, insanity was nice and all but even  _they_ knew where to draw the line with their insane thoughts. Being mindless is not a fun prospect, even crazies like you liked to have  _some_ line of coherence and thought. Just enough to enjoy their insanity maybe but being completely mindless is not a good thing.

"I  _know_ , I'll try to get this over with as fast as I can (Y/n). I'll even get some souvenirs for you and Walter when I get back! Now, be a good teen and  _get. To. Bed_." You ordered sternly, (Y/n) looks at you with an unreadable expression before it softens and waves both you and Walter goodbye wordlessly. 

As (Y/n)'s screen closes itself signalling the fact the teen disconnected and was most likely following your orders and getting to bed to get  _some_ sleep, you and Walter stay up a bit to talk and discuss things. 

It was nothing special really, just recapping some things and sharing a few pieces of new information of whatever you two were talking of last time. When it was Walter's turn to turn in he leaves without a fuss and leaves you with a warning about killing and thoughts and actions of violence. 

You scoff and retort that you were never once caught before and like hell you would be caught now or anytime in the future, you were a  _professional_ despite his teasing and other mock barbs of your acting skills and more than proficient ways of staying in the shadows and at the same time in the lime light of society. 

You only acted otherwise with Walter and (Y/n) because they knew who you truly were and they couldn't care less because they were the same and what not. 

" _Goodnight Xan_." 

"Goodnight Waltz." You giggle as Walter huffs at your nickname for him, yes this man was your brother in all but blood and name.

You hummed as you closed your laptop, you don't feel like doing anything on it at the moment so you close it and put it away. You sigh as you lay back on the bed, you had rented a room at a hotel for the moment and tomorrow you would have to go back on the road to the next hotel just so you could reach the convention. 

The convention invited various people to it from scientists, writers, even some martial artists and various other unique people there. The name of the convention slips your mind at the moment but you don't really care at all right now, content with the approved softness of the hotel bed and pillows. Even the blanket was soft! So soft you didn't order any other pillows, you are tempted to steal from this hotel but unfortunately you don't have any room in your bags for such a thing.

Shame, this blanket would've been a perfect addition to the soft things you keep at home. You could definitely see yourself sleeping in it again and again with Walter and (Y/n) by your side. 

Yeah you were kind of obsessed with comfortably soft things, mostly pillows and blankets along with the occasional plush toy. Maybe you can come back to this hotel in the future and nab it when you have room. Your bags are filled with things for the convention and the space you  _do_ have is for the convention as well. 

Knowing you, you were going to need that space  _and then some_.  

You exhaled lightly and looked towards the ceiling.

Your eyes slowly drift shut, the soft bed lulling you to sleep and you faintly wonder if you were going to dream  _that_ again. 

Though your wondering ceased the moment you slipped into blissful oblivion, and the answer was  _yes_. You were dreaming  _that_ again. 

**_~~~~~~~(!)~~~~~~~~_ **

_You're drifting again, floating in inky blackness. Seemingly alone in the void of black._

_ **ltltie ssietr, you hvae rteruend.** _

_Seemingly being the key word here. Your eyes open, when did they close?, and you can_ see them _. Not clearly, never clearly, if you would then your eyes would have been broken the millisecond you saw their unprotected true and natural forms._

_How you know this, you don't know. Things don't make sense in here._

_It's blurry, outlines of moving figures. Inhuman figures mostly, though there were outlines and shaded blurs of human heads, bodies and what not moving around to and fro in the black abyss. You don't know how you can see them when they were equally as black as your surroundings and somehow blurry and shady at the same time._

~~_You're wearing the dark gray pajamas again, with the black crescent moon and white starry shoes. You feel younger than you actually are like always._ ~~

_The fuck is this. It's familia- wait, were you dreaming this again? It seems really familiar._

**_ltltie stsier_ **

_It's quiet, a calm voice and somewhat like a whisper. You look around, finding no one ~~and yet everyone~~ around you. The outlines wriggle more, there are tentacle monsters there you just know it but its too blurry to tell at the moment. _

_You wince as your head spikes with slight pain, it wasn't really painful no but it was surprising. It came out of nowhere. You once again open your eyes, ~~when had hey closed again~~ , and suddenly._

**_!@#w4= > oebrvese ; look coselr _**

_You blinked and have the sudden need look at everything again, having the feeling that you're not alone anymore. ~~Despitethefactyouwereneveraloneinthefirstplace~~_

_You look down, there's someone there but they're_ waay _down below you. You try to move down. You are unable to._

_You look to your left. Nothings there but more blurry monsters._

_You look to your right. Something's there_  waaaay _to your right_ , _it's purple and blue and green and more colors, spheres of shape and colorful in colors. Your mind unhelpfully provides the word 'bubbles'. Yeah they kinda do look like that._

_You try to move right. You are unable to._

_Okay, that's getting a bit frustrating._

_You look up. There's someone there. And some_ thing _..._

_A_ lot _of somethings._

_There's someone above you, younger or older you can't really tell and they're surrounded with_ more _and_ really more active _blurry outlines. Tentacles and limbs brush against them, invisible to you and yet not. The things around them keep touching them and pushing them around slightly._

_You frown. You try to move up._

_You are able to._

_You refrain from doing the hula in victory because what victory isn't a victory without a victory hula?_

_You are able to move._

_Albeit slowly._

_Like your swimming in molasses or something._

_No victory hula._

_It takes time, and your head is rumbling uncomfortably with each meter your cross to get to the person above you. The things around you get more active the more you go up and you shiver slightly when one brushes_ something _against your moving hands._

_You don't know how to feel on that, so you move on and ignore them in favor of focusing on who that person above you was but as you do get closer the uncomfortable rumbling grows and the blurry monsters get less blurrier and there's some kind of white noise at the back of your mind._

_You ignore it to your best abilities, that seems familiar but you're focused on the person that's right there above you, in front of you soon enough._

_Their back is turned and for some reason all is still and silent. Just you and them. In the black void. Of nothingness. ~~Something not nothing~~_

_And then the white noise comes back, louder and the rumbling grows and you bite back a pained groan as it grows painful. The blur around you is shaking but not doing anything else but that, as if the white noise and rumbling was connected to them but you're not focused on that._

_The person is slowly turning._

_The person is._

_Your eyes widen and you reach out instantly-_ only to be stopped by the blurs _._

_And suddenly (Y/n), dear(Y/n)whoyoucaredforsomuchwhatishedoinghere, is torn away from in front of you and pulled deeper into the abyss._

_You don't scream, he's fine, somewhat._

_You think._

_You've been above in the higher levels of the_ horrterrors _for too long that your head is going to end up like (Y/n) if you stay longer than you should have an... d..._

_How..._

_Do you know..._

_About that...?_

 

**~~_Because you've been through this before. A thousand, million, trillion_ _times_.~~ **

 

  _ **~~~~~~~(!)~~~~~~~**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE, im going to bed now. sorry if its confusing and somewhat shitty? its 1 in the morning and raining. dont worry im going to bed. 
> 
> Originally this was going to be just a one chapter but then i decided to just have it put into a two parter or something.


	14. MY MOTHERFUCKING APOLOGIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh, not a chapter so very sorry TnT

Okay, hey everyone! Um, PH here. I am so very sorry for everyone who have been awaiting the next chapter of Your Sign, His Mark cause the thing is: 

I am rewriting this.

By now at the end of this, the new version will be out for everyone to read, it's called 'Your Child, His Descendant'.

BEFORE YOU GET YOUR PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES HEAR ME OUT. 

This is the very first story I made for Homestuck and Archive of Our Own. I am not abandoning this, ever. Sounds like an empty promise I know but I  _do_ love this story, I want to finish it but the problem is; I don't know how. I don't know how to continue and finish it.

The ideas I get, and I got from you guys (Thx btw you know who you are, awesome ideas but unfortunately...), for this story have stopped. To be honest the whole premise of this story was kind of random and fucked up, the storyline was unclear and I was just going on everything on a whim and on the spot ideas that came at very strange times, not to mention my writing style was still experimental and I know I made a ton of mistakes. The things I made for the story, I still like them but I feel like they could be made better to be honest. 

So, yeah I'm rewriting the story again. Go check it out, I think I got it right now but fair warning: 

Everything is a bit different. For one thing: Alternia the planet is dead and the whole story has been moved to Earth where crazy shenanigans happen, and you'll see the Beta trolls. Kind of, hehehe that's a surprise. 

If you don't like it, okay that's fine but if you do, still okay but great! I hope for you to stay to the very end because I am  _definitely_ finishing it to the end. And I'm sorry again, for those who wants this story to continue (not that I blame you, just when it was getting good too! Sorry :( ) but hopefully the new version will be like this and possibly even better? I don't know, I hope it does. 

It's going to be funny in the story, misunderstandings, shenanigans of the crazy kind, all the kinds of stuff and the ships stay. Pat and Bill are there, you're there (Reader! (Y/n) :) ), Kind sir and miss is there (Walter and Alexandria :]), added characters... It's going to be interesting certainly 

Anyway, that's all I guess. I'll see you guys later in Your Child, His Descendant! (Or maybe not... Your choice)

~~ With great apologies and regret but filled with hope and anxiousness PyrosHydros, PH


End file.
